Labto Journeys
by Arizima
Summary: OT, OL fic. PG for mild stuff, consisting of one bad word and the usual mild violence. Chapter 22 uploaded! (Title: Discoveries and Conversations)
1. Ready? Better be!

Labto Journeys

Chapter One

By Arizima

            AN: Yes, I'm re-writing it AGAIN. Don't worry, everything will be the same; except now it's in third person, and there are some more characters and things make a bit more sense. *mutters* And the main character isn't such a Mary-Sue…. *full volume* ^_^ Oh yeah, a swear word is in this chapter, but it's not in a swear word sense, it's part of the phrase "neither Hell nor high water". There may be some grammar-rule-breaking in speech, but hey—it's a bunch of ten-year-old kids talking. You think they're always gonna pause before saying someone's name and stuff like that? I guess that's it! See ya on the other side!

            Svelamon: She means the other side of the line, of course. Oh yes, since she didn't explain something, I will. " Stuff in these" is normal speech, Stuff in these is Pokéspeech translated, ' Stuff in these' is something that can be read, and this à ~~~ means a scene change.

            Me: U_U Shut up, Svelamon. Imaginary Digimon partners aren't supposed to show up in the author's notes of a POKÉMON fic.

            Svelamon: Well, sorry!

            Me: Well, with all said and done, just read the fic, or push the back button. Whichever you prefer. ^_^

" Rachel! Come on! You're gonna be late!" A male voice called, carrying well through the suburban home. Upstairs, 'Rachel' called back.

" Hold your Ponytas, Dad! I'm coming!" With that, the orange-haired girl swung open the door to her bedroom, then settled her glasses more firmly over her brown eyes. She was currently pulling a denim jacket over her dark-green t-shirt, but below that were her faded blue jeans and half-pulled-on socks. She stumbled over a sleeping Arcanine on her way downstairs, causing her socks to slip off and the Arcanine to wake up.

What is it, Rachel? What's the rush? The Arcanine asked, yawning. His speech would normally be incomprehensible to a human like Rachel, but the translator chip attached to his dark blue collar translated everything he said.

" Whoops, sorry about that, Joey," Rachel apologized, pulling on her socks, then patting the dog Pokémon on the head. " I'm starting training today, and I'm gonna be late."

Have you forgotten that all of the clocks in our home are fifteen minutes faster than others? Joey asked. Rachel sweatdropped, looking up at the wall clock.

" Yes, yes I did. Guess I don't have to rush so much, then, do I?"

No, you don't. Please don't trip over me again, alright?

" Okay, Joey. Have a nice nap!" Rachel said, picking herself up and rushing down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen, where a pair of white tennis shoes were sitting near a black, bulging backpack. Rachel shoved her feet into the tennis shoes, then pulled the backpack onto her back. Her father, a brown-haired man with glasses like hers, looked down at his daughter.

" Wait a minute, Rachel. I have a couple of last-minute presents for you."

" Really, Dad? What are they?" Rachel asked. He pulled two somewhat small objects from behind his back. The first was a somewhat battered strip of black cloth, and the second was a sky-blue electronic object with a small screen and folded-up antenna.

" This," he said, handing the cloth to her, " is my glasses strap from my trainer days. It's old, but if you use this, neither Hell nor high water can make your glasses fall off."

" Cool! And…. the other thing?" Rachel asked, taking off her own glasses and attaching the glasses strap to them.

" This? Oh, nothing, just a little thing I picked up last night when it was on sale. The saleslady called it a "Pokégear". No idea what that is, but she said it's useful for trainers, so I got you one."

" A Pokégear!? Wow! Thanks, Dad!" Rachel said excitedly as she picked up the gear. Her father smiled, then gave her a brief hug.

" You're welcome. Listen, I can't see you off because I have a house call at the Arayata's, but I'm sending Joey with you to Feldspar, alright?" Rachel wasn't too excited about this. Here she was, a trainer, and her dad was sending the family pet with her to Feldspar! 

" Okay, Dad. I'll call you when I get to Feldspar, alright?"

" Alright. JOEY! I've got a mission for you!" The Arcanine bounded downstairs into the kitchen.

What is it, Daniel? He asked.

" Joey, I want you to accompany Rachel to Feldspar. Don't let her get hurt, alright?"

Yes, sir! You can count on me! Joey turned to Rachel. Ready to go?

" Yeah. Bye, Dad! See you when I get to Feldspar!" Rachel said, racing out of the kitchen with Joey.

" Bye! GOOD LUCK!" He called after the ten-year-old girl and the Arcanine.

" Tha—" Rachel's reply was interrupted by the slamming of the door. He smiled faintly at the door.

" There goes one more trainer. I hope she doesn't—"

" Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ring—"

" Hello, Evans residence, Dr. Evans here," Mr. Evans said, after rushing for the phone. A worried black-haired woman appeared on the screen, and there was the sound of coughing in the background.

" Dr. Evans? This is Mrs. Arayata. Lia's gotten worse. Can you please hurry over here?"

" Can do! Tell Lia I'm coming, alright?"

" Alright. Thank you, Dr. Evans. Bye!" With that, Mrs. Arayata hung up, and Mr. Evans rushed upstairs.

            ~~~

            " Well… looks like… we're finally… here, Joey." Rachel said, huffing and puffing as she came to the door of a large building. A gold-colored plaque next to the door read ' MINERAL TOWN RESEARCH CENTER'.

            You know, you could have rode on me and we would have gotten here in about five minutes.

            " No way! It's good exercise! I've got to build up my endurance!"

            Alright then, fine with me. I'll wait right here for you, okay? I don't think I'm allowed in there.

            " Okay."

            " Hey! Wait up! Rachel!" yelled a female voice. Rachel turned around to see an extremely tall black-haired girl, dressed a lot like her, race up to the research center.

            " Hey, Jia! Where's Lia?" Jia shrugged.

            " She's home sick. Glad to see you here, by the way! With that flu bug going around, I thought you might have gotten it, and that would be a disaster." Rachel slightly narrowed her eyes.

            " Yes, yes it would. You going in or not?" she asked, holding open the door.

            " Thanks. Well, let's go!" The two girls walked into the building together, then headed for the area from which a small buzz of many people talking at once emanated. Upon pushing open the door, Rachel discovered eleven people; ten other children and a somewhat pretty, tall woman in a labcoat next to three somewhat large bins. One of them was green, one was blue, and the last was orange. In the center of the room was a projector, like the ones you would see in a classroom.

            " Ah, good! Miss Arayata, Miss Evans! You two are here, finally, so we can get started. Everyone please pick a seat." Gradually, the twelve children picked desks for themselves and were seated.

            " For those of you who've forgotten about the three official Labto starters, here's a refresher. There are three starters; one fire, one water, and one grass. The Fire-type is Caninat, a fire dog just like Growlithe, Arcanine, Houndour, and Houndoom." A picture of a light yellow-orange collie with blue eyes and fire around its "wrists" appeared on the white wall.

            " Caninat has a calm demeanor, and has two evolutions. The first evolution is Banarat." A picture of a red-orange greyhound with larger fires around each wrist appeared. " Banarat is about the same as Caninat, except is a bit more powerful and much more fast. The last evolution is Charhund, a Fire/Poison type." A picture of a crimson German shepherd with very large fires around each wrist and a fire on its upper back appeared. Two fangs stuck out of its mouth. 

" And now, Petana, the flower kitten." A picture of a cute, juvenile green cat with purple eyes and a reddish-pink flower on its tail appeared. There were also two small leaves near the flower. " Petana is a bit stubborn, but can be friendly if you're nice to it. Its first evolution is Blipeda." A picture of a light green bobcat with three dark green stripes on its back and a partially-bloomed purplish flower on its tail appeared. There were four leaves near its tail flower. " And the last evolution is Flowri. Flowri is an official mount recognized by most Pokémon Leagues." A picture of a dark green mountain lion with a very large reddish-purple flower on its tail was cast onto the wall. The flower was fully bloomed, and a few yellow flower parts came out of it; there was an entire ring of leaves around its tail.

" Last but not least is Gekato, a Water type." A picture of a light blue somewhat cute lizard with a large head was cast onto the wall. " Gekato is very friendly, but cannot stay out of the water for long. Its evolution is Kamada." Gekato was replaced by a picture of a lizard on all fours, the color of faded blue jeans. A Vaporeon-like ruffle was around its neck, and the tip of its tail was a darker blue than the rest of the lizard. " Kamada then evolves into Salisko." Kamada disappeared, and a picture of a very large lizard took its place. Salisko had a large head, like Gekato, and sharp fangs. It had a blue shell on its back, but the rest of it was colored like Gekato. Finally, there were two faded blue spikes coming out of its front leg joints, which were like human elbows. Salisko was then replaced by a picture of Gekato, Caninat, and Petana together.

" Choose your starting Pokémon carefully. The person with the highest score on the test will choose first. Jia Arayata!"

Jia flashed Rachel a smile, then headed up to the little stage that the lady in the labcoat was on. 

" I'd like a Gekato, Professor Holly." She said confidently.

" Alright then, a Gekato it is! Here's your license, debit card, and Pokédex, Jia." Professor Holly said, handing Jia a small blue machine, two cards, and a Pokéball with a medium blue button. Jia took them, bowed, then ran off the stage.

" Rachel Evans!"

" That's me," Rachel muttered as she ran up to the stage.

" Which Pokémon would you like, Rachel?" Professor Holly asked.

" Hmmm…. Hang on a sec…." Rachel pondered over it. A Caninat would be redundant, since her dad already had an Arcanine, a Petana would be cool, especially since it was good against Gekato, and Gekato…. " I'll take a Petana."

" Okay, here you go!" Professor Holly said cheerfully, handing Rachel a Pokéball with a jade green button, a blue Pokédex, and two cards with her picture and some information on them. Rachel bowed to Professor Holly, then hopped off the stage.

" Luke Greider!"

A brown-haired boy went up and chose a Caninat in a split second, as if someone would steal them away at the last moment. The proceedings went on like this, then, finally, the last person ( a blond guy with glasses named Jordan) chose their Pokémon, and Professor Holly cleared her throat to gain attention.

" Well, that's everything. You twelve are now ready to go out there and become trainers! Good luck!"

" _Finally!_" Rachel said quickly as she walked out of the room, along with Luke, Jordan, and a blue-haired girl named Zoe. 

Once she was out, she turned to the Arcanine patiently waiting in the grass.

" Ready, Joey?"

Yes, but shouldn't you meet your Pokémon first? I want to see what you chose too,

" Not here, it's way too public. I know a good secluded spot right outside of town, okay?" 

Alright.

" Then let's go!" Rachel cried giddily as she ran ahead of Joey.

~~~

Well? Let it out, let it out! Joey impatiently cried. He and Rachel stood atop a hill overlooking Route 121— the path from Mineral Town to Feldspar. 

" Alright, hold your Ponytas, Joey! Go, Pokémon!" Rachel cried, tossing her Pokéball into the air. A white beam of light shot out of the button and took the form of a jade green juvenile cat with purple eyes and a pink tail flower. The ball returned to Rachel's hand. 

" Petana tan tana?" the Petana said, yawning.

" Huh? Oh yeah!" Rachel reached into her backpack and pulled out six one-size-fits-all collars (though they looked a bit more like harnesses) of different colors; white, black, red, blue, green, and pink. " Hey, Petana, which one of these do you want?" she asked, holding out the six to Petana. Petana stepped forward and sniffed each one, then pointed her paw at the tag of the pink one.

" Tana!"

" That one huh? Okay." Rachel stuffed the first five collars into her backpack, and clipped the pink one onto Petana's neck. " Now try repeating what you said before, Petana."

I said, " So who's my new trainer?" and " That one."

" Oh, okay. I'm your new trainer; the name's Rachel Evans, and this is Joey, my family's Arcanine. What's your name?"

Don't have one. Jeff and Professor Holly just call me "Petana" all the time. If you want to give me a name, that's fine by me. By the way, nice to meet you too. 

" Yes, I will give you a name. Hmmm…." Rachel looked at Petana, then noticed the golden rays from the mid-morning sun glinting off her jade green fur. " I've got it! Jade!"

Jade, huh? Sounds fine to me. Any other stuff you want to know? Petana, now Jade, asked,

Do you mind being kept in a ball, Jade? Joey cut in. Jade shrugged.

Not really, but I prefer being kept out. It is extremely boring in there. Jade looked up at Rachel. Why do you ask? It's usually up to the trainer to decide, unless the Pokémon's really stubborn, which I am not. Rachel, a bit miffed at Joey butting into her conversation, hesitantly replied.

" Sure, you can be kept out, Jade. Just let me know if you want in for whatever reason, okay?"

Okay. Can we get going now? I'm itching for some exercise. Rachel nodded. 

" Okay guys, let's go!"

AN: See, not much of a change now, is it? Just a few less clichés and stuff. ^_^ I'll continue soon, don't worry. I've put all my other projects on hiatus until I finish the Evans saga (or at least the first four parts), unless I get a really big block. (Why do I call it the Evans saga? Simple. It's a long, long thing, the Evans saga. Lesse….. There's four "seasons" with Rachel, and at least one with a certain character that comes after her.) I also want to finish it because the more time it has not finished, the more I get attached to it. I dread the day when I'll be forced to stop this series…. My characters are like children to me, and to stop writing about them is like them dying, or at least falling out of communication with them…. O_O Eh…. I'd better just get to the disclaimer now…. ^_^;;;

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related indicia belong to their respective owners, none of which are me. I am making no money off of this fanfic, and no offense is intended toward the creators/owners of Pokémon.

Claimer: I do, however, own Labto, all original characters, and all original related indicia. To use any of them, you must have my permission, give me credit, and not make any money off of it. (Unless you're Nintendo or one of the dudes/dudets from the disclaimer. ^_^;;;)


	2. First Battle! First Catch!

Labto Journeys

Chapter Two

By Arizima

            AN: And now… to chapter two! LOL, I don't really have anything to say. ^_^;;;

            Svelamon: Well, Arizima and I have had a little chat, and now I have an official duty! Yay! So, without further ado, I'll do it! " Stuff in these" is regular speech, Stuff in these is Pokéspeech translated, ' Stuff in these' is something that can be read, and this à ~~~ means a scene change. Sayonara! ^_^

            The trio of Rachel, Joey, and Jade were walking down the slightly winding trail of Route 121 when a male voice called out behind them.

            " Heyyyy! Rachel! Wait!" Rachel and the others slowly turned around as Luke Greider ran down the trail after them, a Caninat by his side. He finally skidded to a halt before he hit Rachel.

            " Aw man, you caught an Arcanine already? Your Petana doesn't look hurt at all!"

            " No, Joey's not mine. He's my dad's."

            " Oh. In that case…. Wanna battle? Your Petana versus Blaze."

            " Blaze? That's the best you could think of? It's better than some I guess…."

            " Do you wanna battle or not!?"

            Feisty, isn't he? Jade muttered to Joey, who nodded. Meanwhile, Rachel looked from Jade to Blaze, then back again.

            " Maybe some other time. I want to conserve Jade's energy, in case we run across a Pokémon we want to capture or something."

            " But—"

            " Plus, both of our Pokémon are brand new. You'd win by sheer type advantage." Jade glanced up at Rachel, extremely surprised.

            EXCUSE me!? I'd whip that Caninat's patootie to the ground! Rachel squatted down by Jade.

            " No, Jade, conserve your energy. You can whip Caninat's patootie some other time."

            Her? Defeat a Fire dog? _Ever?_ I don't think so, Rachel, Joey argued. 

            " You're sure prideful about your type, aren't you, Joey?"

            I'm prideful, and I'm proud of it!

            Erm…. I'm not exactly sure, but I think that was redundant…. Being proud of being prideful? Jade mused.

            " Aw, come on, guys! Just one little battle?" Luke interrupted. Rachel shook her head.

            " No way. Jade's in no shape to battle anything but a wild Pokémon right now."

            HUH!?

            " Alright then…. Guess I'll be seeing you…." Luke slinked off with Blaze, very embarrassed. Rachel turned back to the two Pokémon.

            " Okay guys, come on." 

            ~~~

            Rachel, please. I swear, my paws are going to fall off. Joey complained, letting out a doggish whine. He paused for a moment, and lifted one of his paws to nudge the tiny rocks and dust out and off of it. Rachel worriedly looked at his paw-grooming.

            " Okay, Joey. We'll stop at that beach up ahead, okay?" Joey suddenly looked up.

            What beach!? 

            " That one," Rachel said, pointing at a distant beach that the road split off to. " Plus, according to my Pokégear map, there's a rest stop there."

            What? You expect Pokémon to use the toilet? I know they say that we can be trained to, but…. Jade trailed off.

            " Jade, we need to stop at that beach. Joey's tired."

            Okay then….

            After about thirty minutes of walking (and several Are we there yet?'s from Joey), the three arrived at a small beach. On either side were cliffs of rapidly ascending height. And, there were a few small buildings as well.

            " Whoo hoo! Joey, just lie down if you need to!" Rachel cried, rushing into the girl's restroom.

            Ohhh…. _That's_ why Rachel wanted to come here. Jade giggled. Then, she silently strode off to a sunny part of the beach and laid down, closing her eyes. 

            Hey Jade, isn't that a bit dangerous?

            Me napping? No, of course not.

            But what if some Pokémon comes and tries to eat you? I'll try to stop them, but—

            You were raised in the wild, weren't you?

            Yes, but what—

            " Hey, guys? What're you doing?" Rachel asked, coming out of the restroom.

            Nothing Rachel. Joey replied. Jade? Hey, Jade? Jade didn't respond. Suddenly, before anyone could react, a bubble shot out from behind a dune and popped above Jade's head, showering her and waking her up in an instant.

            HEY! Who did that!?

            " Poli poli! Poliwag!" a small voice giggled. 

            " It's a Poliwag!" Rachel yelped. She took a fighting stance. " Alright Poliwag, come on out and battle like a Pokémon!" 

            " Poli?" A curious little Poliwag peeped its face over the dune, and giggled. 

            " Okay Jade, go get that Poliwag! Tackle it!" Jade briefly nodded to Rachel, then rushed up the dune.

            Take that, troublemaker! she cried as the Poliwag was knocked to the base of the dune. She stood up on top, looking triumphantly down at Poliwag.

            " POLI!" Poliwag angrily cried, jumping to its feet at once. It waved its tail back and forth, and its belly began to glow a bright blue. Then, a ring of blue light shot out, heading straight for Jade.

            " Augh! Jade! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

            Hey, don't worry about it! Jade cried as she launched herself into the air. 

Poliwag looked about, confused; where did the Petana go? Suddenly, a shadow overwhelmed its vision, and it looked up— just in time to see Jade rapidly descending on it.

            " Pooolliii…." Poliwag nervously shook; Jade landed, and Poliwag let out an exasperated " Wag."

            Jade peeled herself off of the sand; Rachel and Joey could now see Poliwag's eyes spiral about in shock.

            " Alright! Pokéball, go!" Rachel cried, throwing a small red-and-white ball at Poliwag. The ball sucked Poliwag in; the button glowed red. Then, the button became medium blue with a "kong!"

            " Heh, alright! We caught Poliwag, Jade!" she cheered as she stepped over and picked up the ball, minimizing it. 

            You put up a great fight, Jade! Joey complimented.

            Aw, thanks guys. Hey, Rachel, want to heal the Poliwag? That way you can use it for battle sooner.

            " Gosh, Jade, you sure do behave like a human, don't you?" Rachel said, slightly surprised at Jade's behavior.

            Hey, humans raised me, so I'm going to be inclined to act like one. 

            " Oh, alright. So, how do you suggest I heal Poliwag?" Jade pointed her tail at a large, ice-box like machine in the 

' Vending Machines' section of the rest stop. I think that's a healing machine. Rachel went over to the machine; sure enough, there were directions for healing up to three Pokémon. Then, she grimaced at the price. 400 Chippes for healing physical injuries, 500 for healing status damage, and 600 for regaining consciousness and physical injuries. This stuff didn't come cheap; a normal Potion only cost 200 Chippes! She sighed and placed Poliwag's ball on one of the three indentions anyway, then pushed the buttons reading ' One Pokémon' and ' Fainted'.

After a slide of her debit card, the machine began to whir. After about 15 minutes, a familiar, tinny tune issued from the healing machine and the clamps holding Poliwag's ball released it. 

" Hmm, okay, let's see what Poliwag's like! Go, Poliwag!" The Pokéball burst open, and a white light burst out, hiding a Poliwag.

" Poli?"

" Hiya Poliwag! Hang on a sec; I'll give you a translator chip so I can understand you, okay?"

" Poli!" Poliwag nodded. 

Rachel once again dove into her backpack, and pulled out the five remaining collars, then held them out to Poliwag. 

" Tell me which one you want," she said. Poliwag looked across them all, then picked the reddish one. " Okay, hang on a second." Putting four of the collars back into her backpack, she then fastened the red one around Poliwag's chubby neck. " What do you think, Poliwag?"

I don't really know. Who are you?

"  I'm Rachel, the one who caught you. That Petana over there that you attacked is Jade, and the Arcanine is Joey. May I ask why you attacked Jade?"

I dunno. I was just having fun! Rachel sighed.

" Well…. Do you have any family or anything?" Poliwag shook its head.

Nope. They all either moved away when this building was built or got caught, according to my mommy. Mommy was in an accident a few days after I came out of my egg. The humans said something about Water-types and electricity not mixing…. They carried her away in a white baggie.

Oh my…. Jade and Joey gasped together. 

" So…. You're alone?" Poliwag nodded.

Yeah.

" Well, Poliwag, I caught you, which means you've gotta go with me now…. Unless you're really attached to this place?"

Not really. What do I have to do?

" Well, you basically do what you do in the wild. You battle. Only there's practically nil chance of you getting killed, and I'll feed you, give you medicine when you're sick, stuff like that."

Oh. Sounds like fun! Battling is fun…. Except when I lose…. Rachel laughed.

" Well, of course it's not fun when you lose! So…. Are you a boy or a girl?"

I'm a girl! Any more questions? Poliwag asked.

" Do you have a name?"

" Poliwag poli." This startled Rachel. Why wasn't the translator working?

Rachel, I assume by your surprised face that the translator didn't work, right? Joey asked. Rachel nodded. 

That's because Pokémon names are untranslatable. It sounds like her name is "Poliwag poli" to me.

" Well…. Do you mind if I give you a different name, Poliwag poli?" Poliwag poli shook her head.

Not at all!

" Hmmm…. What about Tsunami?"

Tsunami, huh? I like that name! Poliwag poli, now Tsunami, cheered. Um…. Now what?

" Well…. Can you go in your ball for a little while? Your legs aren't fully developed and I bet you'd get tired walking everywhere, wouldn't you?"

Okay! Put me in the ball!

" Tsunami, return!" A beam of red light shot out of the Pokéball and sucked Tsunami inside. Rachel then turned to Jade and Joey.

" Let's go, guys."

AN: Tah-dah! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter….. ^_^;;; Oh yeah, now my other muse has a duty too, even though he's my Original muse (Svelamon's my fanfiction muse….). So, Kuro, take it away!

Kuro: Um, right. Well, Arizima doesn't own Pokémon; the people at Nintendo, TV Tokyo, and 4Kids do. Please don't sue her. But she does own Labto, Rachel, and all of her original Pokémon, so please don't take without permission, okay? Um…. Did I do it right?

Me: Well, I guess I'll see you next chapter…. Bye bye! ^_^

This story was brought to you by reviewers like you. Thank you.


	3. The appearance of Delmyr

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: Chapter 3! Huzzah!  
  
Key: See Chapter 1  
  
Recap  
  
When we last left you, Rachel, Jade, Jia, and Azur were heading for Feldspar. What'll happen next? Who knows? Okay, I'm done with the annoying stuff… Should I just stop doing recaps?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" Okay, Jia! See you later!" I say, as Jia and I go our separate ways at the edge of the town of Feldspar. Then, I head for the Pokémon center. As I enter, I note the emptiness of the place. "Geez, aren't there any other trainers in Feldspar?"  
  
I don't know. Let's look for a Nurse Joy or a Nurse Amy or a Chansey or something.  
  
" Alright." As I near the counter, a tall woman with green hair in two looped pigtails, brown eyes, and wearing a nurse's uniform comes in.  
  
" Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
" I need my Pokémon healed—Just Tackle bruises and the like—You're Nurse Amy, 7right?"  
  
" Yep—Will your Petana be staying in or out of her Pokéball for healing?" I look at Jade.  
  
I can stay in for a few minutes.  
  
" Alright—Return!" My Petana disappears in a flash of red light. "Here's my Poliwag too, Nurse Amy," I then say, handing her the Pokéballs.  
  
" Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes," she says, disappearing into the back room she came out of. True to her word, she comes out again, Petana and Poliwag in tow. " Hello again… I noticed your Petana has a bad burn on her tail, and I wanted to know if you wanted special treatment for it."  
  
" Special treatment?" I ask.  
  
" Yes, we soak a bandage in Ice Berry juice and wrap it around the burn. If it goes well, her tail would be as good as new by tomorrow."  
  
" What do you think, Jade?"  
  
NATURAL medicine!? ALL RIGHT!!  
  
" She says it's okay."  
  
There's the understatement of the universe, says Tsunami.  
  
" Alright. Chansey, please bring some Ice Berry juice."  
  
" Chansey chan!" Chansey goes to a drawer and pulls out a light blue bottle, then brings it over to Nurse Amy, who is setting Jade on the counter beside a basin.  
  
" Petana, you may dip your tail in the juice while I'm soaking the bandage, if you like." Nurse Amy said while pouring in the juice and sticking the bandage in. Jade nodded, and dipped her tail in. After a moment or two, Nurse Amy pulled the bandage out, gently grasped Jade's tail, and wrapped the bandage around the black, burnt spots in her fur.  
  
Many thanks.  
  
" Will you be needing anything else? Lodging for the night?"  
  
" Yeah. Tsunami, you want to stay in your Pokéball for the night?"  
  
Sure, why not? I'm gonna have to get used to it.  
  
" Okay. Return!" Tsunami is sucked into her Pokéball.  
  
" If all you want is lodging, we've got showers and beds for up to twenty trainers. Go to the right—That's where the girl's section is."  
  
" Okay, thanks, Nurse Amy." I head to where she indicated and find 10 bunk beds in two rows, separated by a curtain. At the back of the room is two doors, which upon further investigation, reveal two showers. Cool!  
  
" Okay, Jade, I'm gonna go take a shower. See ya!"  
  
See you. I'll just sit here, shall I? Jade says, plopping down on the bunk I put my bag on. I go and take my shower, then come back.  
  
" What time is it, Jade?"  
  
I can't tell time! I was never taught! Hoo, boy…  
  
" Okay, see the short hand? That's the hour hand. It's pointing between 9 and 10, so the hour is 9. The long hand, the minute hand, is pointing at 5. You multiply that by 5, get 25. It's 9:25. If the long hand is pointing at 12, then just say the hour. Get all that?"  
  
Yep.  
  
" Okay. I'm gonna go to bed now… sleepy."  
  
Alright—I am too, now that I think of it. After I get into bed, Jade curls up by my feet, and we're asleep within minutes.  
  
…  
  
" Huh?" I look at the clock—2:34 A.M! What woke me up? A sound outside turns my attention to the window. A black streak rushes by, and pauses. I run over to the window—The black creature is about the size of a Nidoking on all fours. It seems to have the build of an Arcanine or Persian, but it has a large hump on its back, and its tail splits in two, each ending in an even blacker tuft. Also, there is a long, deep blue mane sprouting from around its neck and shoulder blades, and flowing down its back. I quickly ran over to my bag, got out my Pokédex and pointed it at it.  
  
" Not enough visual data to identify Pokémon."  
  
" What's THAT mean?" I whispered.  
  
" It means I can't see it." my Pokédex says, its mechanical voice sounding miffed. It goes back to its analysis. " Possible species—Nidoking, Arcanine, Persian, Rapidash…" The black creature turns toward me—It heard my Pokédex! It stares into my eyes with its own—They're very, very creepy. They're a mithril-like silver, and seem to glow with their own light. I stare back, then the creature turns away, and runs for the road. Just before it reaches it, the black hump on its back unfurls into large, black wings! Wings, the same color as the rest of the creature, except for the tiny, silver spots on them that look like stars. The creature now flies away, over the trees and out of sight. I sit back on my bed, thinking about the "griffin", and fall asleep, without even realizing it.  
  
…  
  
Hello! Rachel! WAKE UP! NOW! Suddenly, a pungent odor fills my nostrils.  
  
" AHHH! Jade, what'd you do THAT for? And what was it!?"  
  
It's an attack you humans call "Pungency". It's the opposite of Sweet Scent.  
  
" Oh…"  
  
Anyway, why were you splayed out like that? You nearly crushed me! What'd you get up for, bathroom?  
  
" No… I saw something."  
  
What?  
  
" It was like a black griffin, but with silver eyes. And its tail split in half."  
  
WHAT!? Jade quickly grabs my hands, flips them over, and puts her paws on the underside of my wrists, then stares into my eyes. What did you see?  
  
" I saw a black griffin-thing." Jade drops my hands.  
  
By Mew's name, you're not lying! I.. Never…I-I-  
  
" What's the big deal, Jade? Probably just some undiscovered Pokémon."  
  
BIG DEAL!? I'll TELL you what the big deal is! That was no ordinary black griffin! It was… Jade pauses dramatically. Delmyr, the Dark Guardian!  
  
" Whosie?"  
  
DELMYR!!! He's the Dark Guardian! He's a Pokémon you humans would call legendary!  
  
" A… Legendary? I'm no master, I've got no great big destiny—Why would I see a legendary?"  
  
You don't know that. Besides, it could have been a slip-up on his part, which is VERY seldom amongst legendaries…  
  
" What legend is he involved with, Jade?"  
  
Okay, this is going to be a long story. Sit down." I did as Jade told, and sat down on the bed again. A few years back, my uncle, who was a fully-evolved Flowri, told me the legend of The Two Guardians. They were both griffin-like Pokémon, and were mates. The male was Delmyr, the Dark Guardian. The female was Naraxi, the Light Guardian. They were guarding a shrine somewhere, that had an ancient artifact in it-- the key to taming the legends.  
  
" You mean the legendaries?"  
  
Yes. A great evil was constantly trying to get the key, but Delmyr and Naraxi defeated her. Before she was completely annihilated, however, she prophesied that she would be reincarnated every thousand years. Delmyr and Naraxi were turned to stone, only to awaken when evil came again.  
  
" So, there's some evil lady running around trying to get an ancient artifact!?  
  
Perhaps.  
  
" Well, what do we do?"  
  
Nothing. That's what we CAN do. It's Delmyr's and Naraxi's job to take care of her; nothing else has the power to. Jade sighed.  
  
" Okay… But I have to tell SOMEBODY!"  
  
Delmyr and Naraxi are LEGENDARY! No one would believe you!  
  
" So, we're supposed to do NOTHING!?"  
  
I guess. IF that part of the legend is even true…  
  
(Note: This is in Delmyr's POV, the previous night)  
  
I flew away from the human girl, as fast as my wings could carry me. Damn! How could I do that!? She could have been Imanya! I have to go see Naraxi… Yes, that's it. I flew to our hiding place, a cave nearby, since Imanya was supposedly in the area.  
  
" Naraxi!" Naraxi poked her head out of the cave.  
  
" What is it, Delmyr? Did you see Imanya?"  
  
" I might have. I was stopping for a rest, and a human child spotted me. A female child."  
  
" A child!? Yes, it WOULD be like Imanya to take the form of a child, wouldn't it? What did this child do?"  
  
" She just stared at me, like she'd never even seen me before. She pulled out a device of some kind." I sighed. "The world is much more advanced than it was 1000 years ago. She had a Petana with her."  
  
" As a pet!? You must be kidding!"  
  
" No, I'm not. Anyway, that never-seen-me-before look could have been a ruse, to try and make me think she's not Imanya… I suspect her."  
  
" It's going to dawn soon. You go to sleep, I'll fly about and look for other suspects."  
  
AN: So, what'd you think of my legend? Actually, that's just the summary… The actual legend is much more cooler than that. And the fic finally earns its PG status… With a SINGLE swear word… *sigh* You can tell I don't like swear words… Oh, and that thing Jade was doing was a lie detector test. *grins* Delmyr and Naraxi think Rachel's EVIL… Heh heh! Okay, done.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Delmyr, Naraxi, Imanya, Nurse Amy, Jia, Feldspar, Jade, Rachel, and anything else I invented. Satoshi Tajiri invented, and thus owns, Pokémon. Nintendo, 4Kids, WB, Creatures Inc., and a bunch of other companies bought rights to make Pokémon stuff from him.  
  
AN 2: In case you were wondering, in type thingies, Delmyr is Dark(/Dragon…) and Naraxi is PSYCHIC(/Dragon…) So Light isn't a type. Just in case anybody was confused. 


	4. Team Rocket, and a New Addition

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter 4  
  
AN: Team Rocket will appear in this chapter, as well as allusions to Edgar Allen Poe. I have stopped doing recaps.  
  
Key: See Chapter 1.  
  
Now where to?  
  
" We're going to Chalcedony."  
  
Ah. Where's that?  
  
"To the east. We'll keep on going east until we reach Azurite, which is after Chalcedony, then turn south."  
  
Okay! Jade and I were on the path right outside of Feldspar. We had been walking for a while, when suddenly a cry rang out.  
  
"Zuba zuba! Zu...BAT!" A Zubat appeared, right in front of us!  
  
" Hey, cool, a Zubat! Go, Tsunami!"  
  
~~!~~  
  
Once the world came into focus, I saw a Zubat in front of me. That's what I'm supposed to be battling? Hah!  
  
"Okay, Tsunami, try your Bubble on it!" Rachel yelled.  
  
`Right!' I yelled. I sucked in some air, and blew bubbles at the Zubat.  
  
`Hey!' The Zubat screeched at me, and suddenly, I felt very dizzy...  
  
" Tsunami, shake it off!" I shook my head, and the world was right again. " Use Hypnosis!"  
  
I concentrated and waved my tail at the Zubat. My belly glowed, and Zubat sank to the ground, asleep.  
  
~~!~~  
  
"ALRIGHT! Go, Pokéball!" The Pokéball sailed through the air and sucked Zubat in. The button turned into a swirl of deep purple and sky blue, without even shaking! Tsunami came over, and hopped into my arms. I hugged her, then pulled out her Pokéball.  
  
" Thanks, Tsunami! Return!" She disappeared in a flash, and I picked up Zubat's ball. I was about to call it out to give it a nickname, when a man and woman rushed over. The man had scruffy black hair, cloudy gray eyes, and was wearing jeans and a green long-sleeved sweater. The woman was blonde, had light brown eyes, and had a braid down her back. She was wearing a long, red dress.  
  
" Congratulations on capturing that Zubat! It was a truly inspiring battle!" The woman happily cried.  
  
" Uh.... Thanks...."  
  
" That's right! Now WE don't have to capture it, we'll just steal it!"  
  
" HUH!? You guys wanna steal my Zubat!? You should prepare for trouble, then!" The man and woman looked at each other, and smirked.  
  
"Actually, YOU should be the one that prepares for trouble!" the woman said.  
  
" That's not all, we're making it double!"  
  
" To spread across the world our devastation!"  
  
" To blight all peoples in every nation!"  
  
" To eliminate the evils of truth and love!"  
  
" To extend our reach beyond the stars above!"  
  
" Rita!" the woman yelled, throwing off her dress to reveal a black uniform-looking thing with a far too short skirt, a shirt with a big red R on it, and big, black boots.  
  
" Richard!" the man cried, throwing off his disguise to reveal a similar looking black uniform, only with long, black pants.  
  
" Team Rocket will defeat you at the speed of light!"  
  
" Surrender now, or prepare to lose the fight!"  
  
" MACHOP! Machop chop!" A Machop yelled, while scrambling out of the bushes.  
  
" You're with Team Rocket, are you!? Go, Jade!"  
  
Right! Let's go, fiends!  
  
" A scruffy little Petana. Go, Skorpi!" Rita shouted. A tiny, dark purple, scorpion appeared.  
  
" You too, Paglus!" Richard added. A blue-green slug with big ears and beady black eyes materialized with a flash of red light.  
  
~~!~~  
  
"Two on one, that's not fair! Go, Tsunami!" Tsunami appeared beside me, looking around.  
  
`Wha' happened?'  
  
`Team Rocket! Pokémon thieves!'  
  
" This'll make short work of you! Paglus, Sludge attack!" The slug opened its mouth, and spit a bit of blue-green slime at me. It settled over my eyes, blinding me.  
  
" Skorpi, Poison Sting!" I couldn't tell what happened, but from her cries of pain, I could tell Tsunami couldn't fight anymore.  
  
~~!~~  
  
"Argh! Tsunami, return!" Tsunami disappeared into her Pokéball, and I picked up Jade. "You jerks! Look what you did to my Petana!"  
  
" And we're going to do worse to you. Machop, MEGA PUNCH!" Rita ordered. Machop balled its left hand into a fist, and hit me in the stomach. Hard. I dropped to my knees, gasping for breath-Machop had knocked the wind out of me.  
  
" Hey! That's...not...fair... Pokémon aren't supposed to use their attacks to hurt humans!"  
  
"Tough luck, kid. As they say, all's fair in love, war, and Pokémon." Richard scoffed.  
  
" MACHOP! Chop chop!" Machop picked up Petana with ease, as well as the Pokéballs of Tsunami and Zubat.  
  
HEY! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN! Jade yelled, waving her tail to and fro, trying to escape from Machop's grip. In reply, Machop stuffed her into a bag.  
  
" See you later, brat!" Rita said, smirking. She and Richard ran out of sight. I quickly gathered my energy, and ran after them.  
  
" What does it take to keep you down, brat!?" Richard yelled, then threw a net at me. I was down again, and I couldn't get out, because the edges of the net were rooted into the ground. Richard and Rita passed out of sight again. I struggled for at least a quarter of an hour, when a boy suddenly appeared in front of me with a white flash.  
  
" Hey! You okay?" He pulled out a pocket knife from somewhere, and cut the net open. I scrambled out, and got a better look at him. He had light brown hair, and bright green eyes. He was wearing a gray turtleneck, black jeans, and black, heavy-looking boots that just might have been steel-toed. He was also wearing a thick pair of brown gloves. He put the pocket knife into a duffel bag a few feet away, and hoisted it onto his shoulder. " Well, are you okay?"  
  
" Uh... Yeah, I guess. Who're you?"  
  
" No time for that now. We have to go get your Pokémon back." He pointed east. "They went that way, I know. Let's go, then." He ran out of sight, and I followed him. " They had to have gone by the trail... I know a shortcut. Come on!" The trail bended out of sight, downhill, but he went straight forward.  
  
" Hey, where're you taking me!?"  
  
" Hurry up! I can see them!" Suddenly, I tripped, and practically ran over him sliding down the hill. Then, a dark figure tripped over me and fell. Adam came running up-or down, I guess. I got up, and looked at the figure. It was Machop! Rita and Richard appeared from behind the hill.  
  
" Oh, no! The brat's caught up!"  
  
" Actually, it's should be the brats've, plural." The boy said, and pulled out a Pokéball. "Go, Eevee!" A cute Eevee appeared, looking ready to battle. "Eevee, Headbutt those three, now!" Eevee lowered its head, and rammed all three of them (Rita, Richard, Machop) in their stomachs. It then picked up Zubat's Pokéball, Tsunami's Pokéball, and the bag with Jade in it, and brought them to the boy. "Thanks, Eevee. Return!"  
  
" Hey! Haven't you ever heard of honor amongst thieves? You can't steal from a thief!" Rita shouted, pulling out a Pokéball.  
  
" I'm not stealing, I'm returning! Go, Natu!" the boy yelled. A tiny green bird appeared.  
  
" Naaaaaaatu!"  
  
" Natu, use your Future Sight!"  
  
" Natu!" Natu nodded, and its eyes glowed blue-Then, nothing.  
  
" Keep them busy until Future Sight takes effect!" he yelled, addressing me.  
  
" Right!" I replied, and pulled Jade out of her bag.  
  
Thank you! I could hardly breathe in there!  
  
" Sorry about that, but you have to battle now!"  
  
Right!  
  
~~!~~  
  
" Just keep on dodging their attacks, Jade!"  
  
`Why shouldn't I use my own attacks?'  
  
" We're just stalling them!"  
  
`Oh!' I looked over at Rita and Richard-They had pulled out Paglus and Skorpi again.  
  
" Sludge attack, Paglus!" Richard yelled.  
  
" Skorpi, use your Poison Sting!" On opposite sides of me, Paglus spat a bit of blue-green sludge at me, and Skorpi let loose lots of white needles out of her mouth. I jumped up, and the Poison Sting hit Paglus, while the Sludge hit Skorpi.  
  
" Oh, no! Machop, get in there!" Rita and Richard yelled together. Machop hopped up, and aimed lots of punches at me. I dodged every one, Machop eventually getting tired.  
  
"Get your Petana out of there! It's here!" some boy yelled to Rachel.  
  
" Okay! Jade, come back!" I ran back to Rachel.  
  
~~!~~  
  
" Natu, let it loose!" the boy yelled. A great big yellow sphere appeared, and rammed into Rita, Richard, and their Pokémon. They were sent up into the air, gradually fading away. Right before they disappeared, they yelled,  
  
" TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!!!!!!!!" and then disappeared with twinkle and a "ping"!  
  
You bet you're blasting off! AND DON'T COME BACK! Jade yelled after them. I made sure Jade and Tsunami were okay, then turned to the boy.  
  
"Uh, thanks," I said.  
  
" No problem. But you don't know much, if you can't even deal with Team Rocket. They had a Machop, which is a Fighting-type, and you didn't even THINK of using your Zubat, which is a Poison/Flying type, both of which are good against Fighting."  
  
" Heh, sorry...."  
  
" But I'll tell you what. I'll escort you to Chalcedony, then, if you can beat the Gym Leader there, that'll prove you can deal with Team Rocket."  
  
" Hey, sure. Say, what's your name? Mine's Rachel Evans." I stuck out my hand. He shook it, saying,  
  
" Adam."  
  
" Adam...What?" I wanted to know his last name-I told him mine! An odd look of sorrow and anger passed across his face.  
  
" That's confidential information."  
  
" Okay. Thanks again for saving us." I said.  
  
" I told you, no problem. Say, you gave your Petana and Poliwag nicknames, are you going to give your Zubat one?"  
  
" Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!"  
  
I would have reminded you, Jade said.  
  
" Go, Zubat!" I cried. Zubat appeared in a flash of red light, and I pulled out my Pokédex.  
  
" Zubat-The Bat Pokémon. These Pokémon form colonies in perpetually dark places. They use sonic waves to see what is around them."  
  
" Hey, cool! Hiya, Zubat!" I said.  
  
Hello, human. Why did you attack me? I was just protecting my territory.  
  
During the day? Jade asked.  
  
A Pokémon must do what he must to protect his territory. Zubat said.  
  
" I guess you're a guy then, huh?"  
  
I wouldn't know about that. I was born in captivity. Jade said.  
  
Since you caught me in that red-and-white ball thing, I assume you are a Pokémon trainer. Did you call me out to give me a nickname? And, yes, I am male.  
  
" Okay.... Hmmm.... I got it! Prospero!"  
  
Prospero? Jade and Prospero said together.  
  
" Yep, Prospero! You see, Zubats are associated with vampires, and vampires are associated with blood. I remember my brother read a few of Poe's short stories to me once. My dad stopped it since I was only six and was screaming in my sleep, but that's not the point. Anyway, vampires are associated with blood, and one of his stories with a lot of that stuff in it is `The Masque of the Red Death'. The main character was a prince, Prince Prospero. That's where I got your name!"  
  
The only information I got out of that is that you named me after a prince. Sounds good to me! Then my name is Prospero.  
  
" Of course, Prospero was a tyrant and a snob... Er, too much information, right?"  
  
Correct. Prospero replied. Can you put me in my red-and-white ball? If I am to live in captivity, I would prefer to stay inside my ball during the day, if you don't mind.  
  
" Sure. And it's called a Pokéball. Now, Prospero, return!" Prospero disappeared in a flash of red light. I put him on my belt next to Tsunami and Jade's empty ball.  
  
" Are you done? Very creative name, by the way. I would never had thought to name a Zubat after a short story character." Adam said.  
  
" Yeah... Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
" I saw absorbed you were, and I note that you have excellent memory. You remembered something you only heard verbally four years ago."  
  
" That was a compliment, right?"  
  
" YES. Now let's go. It takes three or four days to get to Chalcedony."  
  
Alright, alright! Jade hopped up on my backpack and put her paws on my shoulders. Let's go!  
  
Author's notes: What did you think? I know an easy way for you to tell me! Review! ^_^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own: Edgar Allen Poe's The Masque of the Red Death, Team Rocket, Pokémon, Zubat, Poliwag, Machop, Eevee, or Natu. WB, Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Creatures Inc., and 4Kids entertainment own Pokémon, Edgar Allen Poe owns The Masque of the Red Death. Actually, he's dead, so I don't know who owns it. I also do not own anything else that I do not own below.  
  
Claimer: I own: Rachel, all Labto Pokémon, including Paglus, Skorpi, and Petana. I own Rita, Richard, AND their motto. I own Feldspar, Chalcedony (the city not the mineral. I actually have no chalcedony of my own. And its color is not right for the gym there, because chalcedony is reddish-orangish, and I'm giving away the plot and not doing a claimer, so I'll stop now.) I also own Adam's Eevee and Natu, Rachel's Poliwag and Zubat, and Rita and Richard's Machop. I also own the geography of the road between Feldspar and Chalcedony. I do not own anything else, besides myself and my brain. It's a good thing I own my brain, otherwise, this entire claimer would be null and void, since everything here was created by my brain. If you want to use any of the things mentioned in this claimer, simply E-mail me at [1]yakkety@hotmail.com or Instant message me. You must also give me credit if you are to use any of this stuff.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:yakkety@hotmail.com 


	5. The Gym

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter 5  
  
AN: This is the first gym match, plus we learn a bit about Adam...  
  
Key: See chapter 1.  
  
" So, this is Chalcedony?" I asked Adam.  
  
" Yes. The Pokémon center is down the street."  
  
Well, let's go! I'm tired, and so are Tsunami and Prospero! Jade cried. We all headed toward the Pokémon center. As we went into the lobby, I saw Luke, sitting on a bench, looking worried.  
  
" Hey, Luke, what's wrong?"  
  
" The Gym Leader here is really tough. His Pokémon just beat the snot out of mine!" Suddenly, Nurse Amy came out of the back room, and handed Luke three Pokéballs.  
  
" Here. If you want to beat Greg, Mr. Arayata, maybe you should catch a Pokémon that is strong against his type."  
  
" Yeah...Thanks, Nurse Amy. I think I will. Bye."  
  
" This Greg sounds really tough... Adam?"  
  
" Well, luckily, all your Pokémon are tough against his." He said.  
  
" Huh? What type does he use?"  
  
" Well, let's see. Jade is a Grass type, and Tsunami is a Water type. Prospero is a part-Flying type. What do you think?"  
  
" Um... Rock? No, Rock is good against Flying...."  
  
" Ground!" Adam said, a bit angry. " Are you going to get your Pokémon healed, or what?"  
  
" Yeah... Nurse Amy? Can you heal my Pokémon for me?"  
  
" Of course! You're preparing for the Gym Leader here, right?"  
  
" Yeah. Jade, you're gonna go back into your ball for healing, right?"  
  
Of course. See you in a few minutes.  
  
" Return!" Jade disappeared into her Pokéball, then I handed Jade, Prospero, and Tsunami to Nurse Amy.  
  
" This will just take a few minutes." She disappeared into that back room again, then came out a few minutes later. " Here you go!"  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Now, let Jade out so we can go!" Adam anxiously said, looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, a woman strode into the center.  
  
" Adam, there you are! You gave us quite a scare when you disappeared!" The woman made a motion toward Adam, and he grabbed my arm and ran past her. He kept on running until we were practically at the Gym.  
  
" ADAM! Slow down! Who was that lady? Your mom?"  
  
" I wish--NOT! She's the lady in charge of the orphana- Oops."  
  
" You live at an orphanage!?"  
  
" Not anymore. I ran away, okay? Can we go meet Greg so you two can battle? If I come with you, she can't come get me, because it's illegal to interrupt a Gym battle, unless it's an emergency."  
  
" I think a runaway orphan is an emergency, Adam. Why'd you run away?"  
  
" Because I hate the orphanage, that's why. They resisted me getting Eevee, they resisted me getting a license, then tried to make me go with some jerk family just because they adopted me! Now, LET'S GO! I don't want to talk about this anymore!"  
  
" Okay, okay! Go, Jade!" Jade appeared, looking refreshed-probably from Nurse Amy's healing.  
  
Hi, guys. I was in there for nearly 10 minutes! What happened?  
  
" We were running away from somebody. Let's go in!" Adam said, a bit too quickly. Jade hopped up on my shoulders again, and we went inside. In the gym was either quite a small soccer field, or a rather large Pokémon battle field. I think it was a battle field, as there was a bunch of rocks and dirt on the floor. Adam quickly went over to the bench, and sat down. A door in the back opened, and a tall boy walked out. He looked about to be in his mid teens, with dark skin, brown eyes, and even darker brown hair. He wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt with a dark brown vest over it, jeans, and hiking boots.  
  
" Hi," he said. "I'm Greg, the Gym Leader here. Which one of you is going to challenge me?"  
  
" I am," I replied.  
  
" What's your name? I need it for the records."  
  
" Rachel Evans."  
  
" Okay. Just go stand over there in that rectangle at the end of the field. We'll each use three Pokémon, no time limit. Kay?"  
  
" Alright." I went over to the end of the field like he told me to, and he went over to his.  
  
" For my first Pokémon, I choose... Diglett!" A Diglett popped out of his Pokéball.  
  
" Diglett dig!" it said.  
  
" Alright then, I choose Prospero!" Prospero appeared in a flash of red light.  
  
" Then, let's battle!"  
  
~~!~~  
  
The Diglett before me whimpered.  
  
`A flying type? Oh, great!'  
  
" Alright, Prospero, start off with your Supersonic!" Rachel called to me. I nodded, and sent a torrent of sonic waves out of my mouth.  
  
" Underground, Diglett!" the human Rachel was battling called. Diglett popped his little head under the ground, and my waves hit the ground around the hole harmlessly.  
  
" Go right above the hole, and send your Supersonic in, Prospero!" I flew over the hole in the ground, and created more sonic waves, which hit their target. Diglett popped his head out of the hole, looking woozy. "Now! Leech Life!" I flew down to the Diglett and tried to get my fangs on him, but to no avail. His skin was too hard!  
  
" Scratch it, Diglett!" the male human cried. However, Diglett was still confused, and accidentally scratched himself. Finally, the dizziness got to be too much for him, and he sank down in his hole.  
  
" Ack! Diglett, return!" the male called. Diglett disappeared. "Go, Sandshrew!" The small armored mouse appeared before me.  
  
`Hey, cool, this'll be easy!' he happily cried.  
  
" Start off with Defense Curl, then Rollout!"  
  
" Counter it with Supersonic!" I opened my mouth and sent more sonic waves at Sandshrew, but they bounced off the shell harmlessly as he rolled up. Then, he started moving forward, hit a rock, and was propelled into the air, and hit me. He went down again, came back up, and struck me once more. Since the battle with Diglett had tired me, I was put down by those two hits alone.  
  
~~!~~  
  
"Prospero, take a break!" I sadly said. He disappeared, and I pulled out Tsunami's Pokéball. "Let's go, Tsunami!"  
  
~~!~~  
  
Once the world became visible, I saw a very slightly tired Sandshrew before me.  
  
" Let's not waste time! Bubble attack, Tsunami!" I nodded, and blew a bunch of bubbles at Sandshrew. He waved his head around in pain, but then looked at me with a look of vengeance upon his face.  
  
" Scratch!" some guy yelled. Sandshrew clawed at me, scratching me in the belly.  
  
" Try your Doubleslap, Tsunami!" I whacked Sandshrew several times across the face with my tail. Since his armor had been weakened by my bubbles, it hurt him more than it normally would have. He got dizzy, and sank to the floor.  
  
" NO! Sandshrew, return!" the boy yelled. "Try this one on for size! Go, Kizgig!" An odd animal I've never seen before appeared. She looked like a brown terrier, but her ears hung. She had a lot of sharp teeth sticking out past the confines of her jaws, and an oddly flat tail.  
  
" Huh?" Rachel said. She pulled out a Pokédex.  
  
" Kizgig, the Earth Dog Pokémon. It might not seem very powerful, but its bite is definitely worse than its bark."  
  
` Haha! A Poliwag? Easy meat!' she scoffed.  
  
" Bite attack NOW, Kizgig!" The "Kizgig" opened her jaws wide, and brought her teeth down upon my poor head, and squeezed. I lashed my tail back and forth, trying to get free, but the pressure was just too much. My world went black.  
  
~~!~~  
  
"Tsunami, return..." I called Tsunami back into her Pokéball, noting the power of Greg's Kizgig. She beat Tsunami with a single attack!  
  
" Kizgig! Kizgig kiz!" she laughed.  
  
" Jade, think you can beat her?"  
  
Of course I can!  
  
" Not that I have any choice, but.... Go, Jade!"  
  
~~!~~  
  
`Poliwag couldn't beat me, you think you can, Petana!?' Kizgig boasted.  
  
`Yes, but she tired you out!'  
  
" Enough talk! Sand attack, Kizgig!" Kizgig grinned, and picked up some dirt off the floor. Then, she flung it into my eyes.  
  
`ARRRGH!!!!' I screeched. I got the sand out of my eyes, and glared at Kizgig.  
  
" Back off and prepare to use Take Down!"  
  
" Jade, don't let Kizgig do that! Use Pungency!"  
  
`RIGHT!' I yelled, and a slightly bad smell came out of my flower. It was worse for Kizgig, though, because she ran downwind of me, holding her nose in her paws.  
  
" Now, attack again!"  
  
`With what!?' On a hunch, I lowered my body. I have no idea what I'm doing-this is all instinct. I whipped my tail, and from underneath my leaves, two sharper leaves emerged, and hurled themselves at Kizgig.  
  
" Jade just learned Razor Leaf, Rachel!" Adam yelled.  
  
" Right! Jade, Razor Leaf again!"  
  
" Take Down NOW, Kizgig!" Kizgig rushed at me, and lowered her head. I, however, whipped my tail again, and more leaves came out. They struck Kizgig, but she kept on going. I used Razor Leaf yet AGAIN, but to no avail. She was inches away from me now-I jumped up high, and she bonked her head on a boulder. She quickly got up, dazed. I lightly tapped her face with a paw. She fainted.  
  
~~!~~  
  
" YES! WE WON!" I cried. Petana sighed with relief.  
  
Whew...She almost beat me. I grinned, and picked Petana up.  
  
" I can't believe I lost..." Greg sighed.  
  
" It's no big feat, you know. All of her Pokémon were strong against yours." Adam said, addressing Greg.  
  
" Hey, who's side are you on!?"  
  
" Okay, you won, Rachel. Here's Mountain Badge." He pulled a small shiny thing out of his pocket, and handed it to me. It looked kinda like a brown mountain range.  
  
" Thanks, Greg!"  
  
" Why thanks? It's League rules. If you beat me, I give you a badge."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Can we go back to the Pokémon center? Jade asked.  
  
" Yeah, let's go. See you, Greg." I went back outside, and went to the Pokémon center.  
  
AN: What do you think? Short chapter?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Satoshi Tajiri does. Several companies bought rights to make Pokémon merchandise from him, including WB, Creatures Inc., Nintendo, and 4Kids Entertainment.  
  
Claimer: I own: Greg, Rachel, Adam, Luke, all Kizgig, all Petana, this particular Zubat, Poliwag, Diglett and Sandshrew. I also own Nurse Amy. Basically, if any of the companies mentioned in the disclaimer above did not make it, I did, and therefore own it. ^_^ If you want to use any of it, you must ask me permission, and give me credit. Okay? 


	6. Forest Encounters

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter 6  
  
AN: Whew, I sure write fast… See you in the fic, kay?  
  
Key: See Chapter 1., except new symbol: (…) means time-lapse, or skipping past un-important events.  
  
I walked into the Pokémon Center with Adam. He looked around nervously, then relaxed when he saw that Nurse Amy was the only one here.  
  
" Hey, Jade, wanna get healed again?"  
  
Sure. I'm pretty tired, anyway. After this is done, I think I'll just take a little cat nap….  
  
" Okay. Return!" Jade disappeared, and I pulled out Tsunami and Prospero. "Nurse Amy? Can you heal my Pokémon again?"  
  
" Sure! Did you win, by the way?" Nurse Amy said cheerfully, taking my Pokéballs.  
  
" Yeah, barely."  
  
" Alright, I'll be right back." After Nurse Amy left, I decided to call my dad. I walked over to the videophone, and dialed my number. After a few seconds, his face appeared on the screen.  
  
" Hello? RACHEL! Rachel, I thought I told you to call me when you got to Feldspar! I've not gotten any word for days, I was worried!"  
  
" Sorry, Dad. I forgot…."  
  
" Well, it's alright. I'm just glad you're safe! Hey, who's that? Friend of yours?"  
  
" Yeah, his name's Adam." I turned to the subject of the last three sentences, and asked, " Wanna talk to my dad?"  
  
" Sure, alright. Hello, Mr. Evans."  
  
" Hello, Adam." They both seemed a bit awkward; I decided to break the ice.  
  
" Adam saved me from Team Rocket, you know, Dad,"  
  
" Team Rocket!? Team Rocket's in Labto!?"  
  
" Yep. But they were hopelessly incompetent…."  
  
" Well, since you're in Chalcedony, have you fought the Gym Leader yet?"  
  
" Yeah, I beat him. Barely." I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my badge case. I whipped out the Mountain Badge, and showed it to Dad." See?"  
  
" Excellent! How're your Pokémon? I don't even know which starter you picked!"  
  
"Uh, here comes Nurse Amy now with them," I turned around, and took the Pokéballs from Nurse Amy. I gestured 'thank you', she responded with a cheerful nod, then went back into the back room. " Go, everybody!" I yelled. Tsunami, Prospero, and Jade popped out.  
  
Rachel, what'd you call us all out for? Tsunami asked.  
  
" Guys, I want you to meet my dad. Dad? Tsunami, Prospero, and Jade."  
  
" You've caught a Zubat and a Poliwag already? Pretty good!" my dad complimented.  
  
" Uh, thanks. Jade was the starter I picked."  
  
" Well, if you don't have any more news or anything, I guess I'll let you go now. See you, alright?"  
  
" Kay. See you later, Dad."  
  
" Bye."  
  
" Bye." I hung up the phone.  
  
" Well, he was nice," Adam said. " But… where's your mom?"  
  
" My mom and dad are divorced."  
  
" Oh…okay."  
  
" Well, what are you going to do? I'll hang around for a couple of days here, then move on. You said you'd escort me to Chalcedony, that's all, remember?" I said to Adam.  
  
" Oh yeah…."  
  
Rachel? Could you please place Tsunami and I back into our Pokéballs? This light is getting to me….  
  
"Sure, alright. Tsunami, Prospero, return!" Tsunami and Prospero disappeared.  
  
" I'll see you sometime, then." Adam said, sounding a bit sorry to leave. He went out the door and out of sight. I turned to Nurse Amy.  
  
" Any chance I could get lodging for a couple of days?"  
  
(…)  
  
" This is it, Jade. We're leavin' Chalcedony!"  
  
Good, I was getting kinda bored with it. I turned to leave, when I heard someone yell behind me.  
  
" RACHEL! Wait! WAAAAAAAIIIIIIT!!!!!" I turned around again—It was Adam! He finally got up to us, huffing and puffing.  
  
" Adam? What're you doing here?"  
  
" I'm…coming…with…you!" he said, then caught his breath.  
  
What? Why?  
  
" Because its better than the orphanage, better than going it alone, and better than going somewhere with a complete stranger." He explained.  
  
" Oh. Okay. Hang on, how'd you understand Jade?"  
  
" That is also confidential information."  
  
" Okay…."  
  
" Can I come with you or not?"  
  
" Sure, you can come with us."  
  
" Thank you!"  
  
" You're welcome." I replied.  
  
" Well, let's go then, shall we? I hope to get to Calcite Forest before nightfall." We started out, chatting. Luckily, we DID reach Calcite Forest by mid-afternoon, and I, by that time, really wanted to catch a new Pokémon.  
  
" Hey, Adam, any Pokémon around?  
  
" There's a Sothos in that tree."  
  
" How'd you know that?"  
  
" I just did."  
  
" Okay." Suddenly, there was a rustle in the tree he had indicated, and a green cocoon Pokémon with yellow thunderbolts on its sides popped out. But it was also a bit sparkly….  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" It's a Shiny Sothos. Shiny Pokémon usually are a bit sparkly, have different markings, and have better abilities then normal Pokémon. They're also very rare, as Shiny-ness is a recessive gene."  
  
" Cool!" I pulled out my Pokédex.  
  
" Sothos, a Lightning Bug Pokémon. Sothos may look harmless, but it is capable of high voltage at a moment's notice."  
  
" Must be an Electric type, then. Let's go, Jade!"  
  
Okay!  
  
~~!~~  
  
" Okay, Jade, use Razor Leaf!" Just as Sothos charged up for an electric attack of some kind, I hurled razor-sharp leaves at him, and he shocked them—THEN they hit him. He didn't look very deterred, though. "Tackle it!"  
  
'Right!' I yelled, then rushed at him, just as his skin had gotten suddenly even shinier. This one did more harm than normal; what experts would call 'critical'. The yellow thunderbolts at his sides dimmed, and I knew he was unconscious.  
  
~~!~~  
  
" Alright! Pokéball, go!" The Pokéball sucked Sothos in, and the button turned into a swirl of bright yellow and dark green. " We caught Sothos! Yeaaaah!" Jade picked up his Pokéball, then politely asked,  
  
May I do the honors?  
  
" Yeah, sure!" She threw the ball up in the air, and it came down and let Sothos go. I realized that I couldn't really see his eyes-Did he even have any?  
  
" Sothos soth?" I pulled out my Pokédex again, but it said,  
  
" Pokémon data already collected."  
  
Why did you attack me?  
  
" I wanted to catch you, and now I'll give you a nickname. Okay?"  
  
Oh.  
  
" How do you see what the evolutions are on this thing?" I pushed a button that had a little dot, an arrow, and a bigger dot on it, and it said,  
  
" Sothos. Evolves from Siri, evolves into Sinistar. Information on both: Siri, a Lightning Bug Pokémon. When the spots on its back glow, it will soon use an electric attack. Sinistar, a Lightning Bug Pokémon. The "veins" on this Pokémon's back are unique to each one, like a fingerprint."  
  
" Sinistar looks like a Butterfree, so it can probably learn Whirlwind and Gust… Add that to your electrical abilities, that'd be like a storm, only without rain. That's it! Storm! How do you like that, Sothos? Sothos?" Storm didn't respond. Guess he doesn't like to talk much.  
  
It's fine with me. He finally replied.  
  
" Okay! I'll let you rest in your Pokéball now, alright, Storm? Return!" Storm disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
" Can we go? You know what kind of Pokémon come out in this forest at night?"  
  
" Yeah, dark types!"  
  
" You know how dangerous those are?"  
  
Not for us, Jade said.  
  
" Yes they are! Houndooms and Umbreons and Sneasels…."  
  
" What's wrong with Dark types?" Adam was silent. " Let's go, then!" We started walking again, and it gradually got dark. It was really getting spooky, as the trees started looking scary, and there was no moon, just stars.  
  
" Lookie! Orion!" I said, pointing up at the familiar archer.  
  
" Uh huh, that's nice. Can we move on?" Suddenly, a dark shape bolted out from behind a boulder and landed on my chest. A wet nose started sniffing my face and neck. It was a Houndoom! As the Houndoom sniffed me, I tried to push the thought out of my head that at any second, it could lower its head, open its mouth, and rip my throat out. Finally, it rolled off me, then started sniffing Adam's shoe. I got up and looked at the Houndoom, and noted that it was wearing a collar! The Houndoom finally decided that we were safe, and sat by a bush, looking warily at us.  
  
" HOUND. Hound houndoom."  
  
" What'd we do, Houndoom? Where's your owner?"  
  
" Hound!" Suddenly, a small face poked its head out of a bush, and ran toward the Houndoom. It looked like a Houndour, only much smaller and cuter. " Houndy hound!"  
  
" That's a Houndy," Adam whispered. " The baby form of Houndour. That Houndoom must have been protecting it. It must be that Houndoom's pup." The Houndoom sniffed the Houndy's nose, then let it jump up on its back. I suddenly got the feeling that it was a girl.  
  
Rachel, Adam, maybe I should try talking with her. She may let us pass by. Jade walked up to the Houndoom.  
  
" Houndoom hound, houndoom."  
  
Yes, I know you're protecting your territory and child. But these humans mean you no harm. They just want to pass by.  
  
" Hound… Houndoom, hound, houndoo."  
  
She says we can pass by if we help her find her human, her human'll help her protect her baby.  
  
" What does her human look like?" I asked.  
  
What does your human look like? Jade relayed to Houndoom.  
  
" Hound… Houndoom. Oohound." Houndoom pointed at me, or more specifically, my hair.  
  
She says her human looks like you, Rachel, only she has brown hair.  
  
" Okay. How did Houndoom and her trainer get separated?" Jade relayed this to Houndoom, who didn't seem to be listening to us humans, and then listened carefully.  
  
" Hound, houndoom. Hound hound hound."  
  
She says they got separated in a storm, and then Houndoom had her puppy.  
  
" Oh…." I tried to get Houndoom's attention. She finally looked at me, ears perked. " Don't worry, Houndoom. We'll help you find your human." Houndoom's mouth broke into a wide grin; she barked happily a few times, then pointed her paw down the road.  
  
" Houndoom hou. Hou houndoom."  
  
She says her human lives that way, and probably headed that way after the storm.  
  
" Let's go, then. But we'll have to stop soon, 'cause we've been traveling all day, Houndoom. We need sleep." Houndoom nodded, then walked into the bushes, beckoning us to follow her. We did so, and eventually came to a cave where there was a small pile of wood and a torn, tattered blanket. Houndoom breathed some fire on the wood, and there was a fire going on it. She laid her (asleep) Houndy down on the blanket, and then laid down next to it.  
  
" Hound houndoom."  
  
She said we can share her cave with her for the night.  
  
" Oh! Thanks, Houndoom."  
  
" I don't feel too good about this, Rachel. She's a Dark type, and they aren't trustworthy."  
  
" C'mon, Adam, she just wants to take care of her kid and get back to her human. Let's get some sleep, okay?" I laid out my green sleeping bag, and Adam got out a couple of blankets and a pillow. We soon fell asleep, because of our tiredness from traveling all day.  
  
AN: What did you think? Uh, not much else to say. See you next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia are owned by their respective owners.  
  
Claimer: Labto, Rachel, Adam, and all related insignia are owned by me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission. 


	7. Danger, and a Reunion

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter 7  
  
AN: Nothing much to say….  
  
Key: See Chapter 1, except I am adding yet another symbol: ~…Name…~ That means I'm switching POV, if our main character gets knocked out, or something important happens while she's gone, or something.  
  
The morning light came through the cave, and woke me up. Or maybe it was Adam shaking me that woke me up.  
  
" Adam, what is it?"  
  
" Houndoom wants to get going. I want to get away from that thing as soon as possible, so let's go."  
  
" Okay, okay!" I reached over to Jade and gently poked her. " Psst, Jade. Wake up!"  
  
Huh? Where's the fire?  
  
" We're gonna go now, okay?"  
  
" Houndooooooooom!" Houndoom howled. She looked at us, her Houndy sitting between her front legs. She got up, and so did the Houndy. It's so cute, the way that Houndy imitates its mother.  
  
" Hiya, Houndoom! Wanna go find your human now?" Houndoom nodded with a curt  
  
" Hound!"  
  
" Okie dokie then, just let me pack up my sleeping bag and change and stuff, okay?" Houndoom nodded, and left the cave, pushing Adam along. I got some clothes out of my backpack, and dived under my sleeping bag to change. I came back out, and rolled up my sleeping bag, then put it back in my backpack, taking out my granola bars first. I pulled out three, then put the box back in. " Here, Jade, have a granola bar."  
  
What's it for? Breakfast?  
  
" Yeah," I said, with my mouth full. I went out of the cave, and tossed another bar to Adam. " Breakfast, let's go." Houndoom started walking through the bushes back to the road, and we followed her. I wondered why she never looked for her human on her own, after we walked for a while, the situation explained itself. There was a river, and the current was too fast to swim through it. There was a bridge, but it was too narrow for Houndoom.  
  
" Houndoom, hound hound,"  
  
She says this is where she needs our help, Jade interpreted.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll get you across here… somehow. Ah, I've got it! Jade, can you use your Razor Leaf to chop down some branches?"  
  
Sure, how many?  
  
" Enough to hold Houndoom's weight, plus one short, bent, sturdy one."  
  
Okie. After a few flings of her tail, there was a bunch of branches on the ground, the special one lying a few inches away. I pulled some rope out of my backpack, and tied them together for a small, makeshift raft. I tied some more rope to the bent one, which stuck up from the raft, then kicked it in the water, tying the other end of the rope to my waist. The current pulled, but it wasn't enough to pull me AND the weight of my heavy backpack into the water.  
  
" Okay, Houndoom, you and Houndy get on the raft, and I'll pull you across."  
  
" You sure this will work?"  
  
" Sure, I'm sure. Stop doubting me." I began to walk across the bridge, Adam and Jade behind me. About midway, I slipped on a wet spot on the bridge, and fell in. I swam against the current, but couldn't fight it. As the water swept me, Houndoom, and Houndy away, my head knocked against a rock, and my world faded to black, accompanied by a hot pain at the back of my head.  
  
~…Adam…~  
  
I saw Rachel, unconscious, be swept away by the river, those miserable Dark types in tow.  
  
" Jade, we gotta save her!" I told her Petana. I jumped the half of the bridge I hadn't crossed, using my special abilities to lengthen my jump. I ran down the bank, trying to reach her. But the river was too fast; it bent away, while my progress was barred by a bunch of tall rocks. " Argh!" I cried.  
  
Wait, Adam! Jade said. Somewhere from beneath the leaves on her tail, came too thin vines, that traveled up the rocks, and looped around an outcropping at the top. Climb up the vines! I'll pull myself up afterwards! I nodded to the Pokémon, grabbed her vines, and started climbing, using footholds in the rock to help me. The moment I got to the top, Jade started to slowly retract her vines, and the action pulled her up, as she was keeping the actual vines still. Let's go! After I ran for a few minutes, my breath becoming short, I heard a voice call, " Ferry! Go rescue that redheaded girl!"  
  
After the voice was a Lapras calling, Right! Okay, actually it said its name, but I could understand it. I ran for the bank, and by the time I got there, a Lapras had Rachel, Houndoom, and Houndy splayed across her shell as she swam for shore toward a boy. I scanned him; he had black hair, and looked a couple of years older than my age, twelve. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and denim shorts, and had a camera and tripod a couple of feet away. I ran for him, yelling.  
  
" Huh? Who're you? I don't have the time to deal with you now, this girl was in the river!"  
  
" I know she was in the river; she's my friend!"  
  
" In that case, why'd you let her fall in!? What kind of friend are you!?"  
  
" I… Don't know…" I suddenly felt guilty, like it was all my fault she fell.  
  
Adam, don't let him intimidate you, Jade said. Just figure out how to get her conscious again. I nodded, thinking. I've got it! I closed my eyes, and concentrated. I tried to use my abilities to try and figure out why Rachel was staying unconscious. The answer soon came; she had knocked her head on a rock without my knowing. I knelt down beside her, worried; before I could do anything, though, her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up as she began to do something I would call a coughing fit, spewing water everywhere. She finally stopped, breathing deeply.  
  
" Adam? Were you the one who saved me? Where's Houndoom and her baby?"  
  
" They're fine, they're over there. And this fellow here saved you."  
  
" Oh…. Thank you, Mr…?"  
  
" Call me Chris."  
  
" Okay. Thanks, Chris." Houndoom, a few feet away, suddenly opened her eyes, and surveyed the scene. She started to lick the Houndy, who hadn't woken up yet.  
  
" Is Houndy okay?" I asked her. I guess I've finally warmed up to her, though by no means am I her friend. She IS a Dark type, after all. She nodded as her pup opened its eyes and stood up.  
  
" Hey, we need to get away from here. Your friend is gonna freeze if we don't warm up." Chris said to me. "Houndy and Houndoom need to get dry, too.  
  
~…Rachel…~  
  
We're in a small building on the edge of Calcite forest; I guess it's like a cabin or something, because I could take a shower. Once I changed and stuff, I came back out and saw Chris and Adam talking, while Houndoom and Houndy took a nap on a couple of towels.  
  
" Hey, guys," I said.  
  
" Hi, Rachel," Adam replied. " Are you feeling okay?"  
  
" Yeah. We need to get Houndoom back to her owner, though, don't we?"  
  
" She's sleeping."  
  
" Oh,"  
  
" Well, it's lunchtime anyway," Chris interrupted. " Let's get some food." A few minutes later, we were all gathered around a table munching on some instant macaroni and cheese. " Hey, do you have any other Pokémon, Rachel?"  
  
" Yeah, a Poliwag, a Zubat, and a Shiny Sothos."  
  
" Wanna let 'em out for lunch?"  
  
" Sure! Tsunami, Prospero, Storm, go!"  
  
" Good idea. Eevee, Socuh, Natu, come out!" Adam said, releasing his Pokémon. I've seen Eevee and Natu before, but Socuh is new. It looks sorta like a friendly Ghastly, but it has arms and its rear end is like a tail. In its right hand, it's carrying a wand. I pulled out my Pokédex.  
  
" Hocus, a magic Pokémon. About a hundred years ago, people thought that Socuh could do magic because it uses its wand for attacks."  
  
" Cool Pokémon, Adam!"  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Wanna see mine, guys?"  
  
" Sure!" I said.  
  
" Ferry, Fireball, Mithrandir! I want you to come on out now!" A Skarmory, a Vulpix, and the Lapras from earlier appeared.  
  
" Lapras lap!"  
  
" Vulpiiiiiix!"  
  
" Skarmory skar."  
  
" You named your Skarmory after Gandalf."  
  
" Yeah, I happen to like The Lord of the Rings."  
  
" Really? Me too! I have it on tape!" I replied.  
  
" Rachel? You're ten." Adam said.  
  
" So?"  
  
" Um…. Never mind."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Besides, I named him that because the name means 'Gray Wanderer'."  
  
" Really? COOL!" I said, ecstatic. " I always loved Elven…."  
  
" Why is it you two have so much in common?" Adam asked. Together, Chris and I replied,  
  
" I dunno."  
  
What ARE you talking about? Jade asked.  
  
" The greatest novel of all time," I replied. " I'll let you hear it some time, I have the tapes in my backpack, and the DVD's of the live-action movie at home!"  
  
Okay.  
  
" Houndoooooooooom!" Houndoom cried, surprised at all the Pokémon around her. Suddenly, she stared at Chris, then licked him. "Hound hound!"  
  
" Huh?" Chris broke away from Houndoom, and scanned her. " Trixie!? Is that you!?"  
  
" You know this Houndoom?" Adam asked him.  
  
" I should, it's Trixie! She belongs to my sister!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" This Houndoom, Trixie, belongs to my sister, Lisa! I gotta call her!" He paused. " By the way, what's that Houndy doing with Trixie?"  
  
" He's her puppy."  
  
" Oh! So Houndoom have live birth, and only have one pup at a time…."  
  
" Apparently." Chris left the room, and dialed a number. He seemed to be talking to a girl, then he hung up. He walked back in the room, and said,  
  
"Lisa's coming to get her. She's been really worried." We all waited, and then, about thirty minutes later, a girl rode up on a bicycle. She looked a lot like me; same brown eyes, same style of glasses, same hair style, same build. Practically the only difference was her clothes, her age, and her hair, which was the same color as Adam's: light brown.  
  
" Chris! Where's Trixie?"  
  
" Right in here. There's a surprise, too."  
  
" What?" Lisa asked as she came in. Trixie jumped on her and started to lick her face.  
  
" Ack!" Trixie finally stopped, and stepped back. " What's the surprise, Chris?" Houndy timidly peeked around his mother's hind leg. " Oh, how cute! Is he yours, Trixie?" Trixie nodded. Lisa hugged Trixie. " I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
" Well, it's these two you need to thank," Chris said, gesturing at me and Adam. Lisa turned to us.  
  
" Thanks for finding my Houndoom! What're your names?"  
  
" I'm Rachel, and that's Adam."  
  
" Alright!"  
  
" Hey, Chris, what do you do? I mean, what's with all the pictures?" True enough, there was a bunch of photos of Pokémon on the walls.  
  
" I'm a Pokémon photographer. I've been staying in Calcite Forest to get pictures of the Bug Pokémon here, but I think I've got enough now, so…. To be frank, I don't know what I'm gonna do now…"  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Well, we should get going now," Adam said.  
  
" Okay. See you two later, then, I guess," I said to Lisa and Chris. I then bent down to Trixie. " It was great meeting you, Trixie." Trixie barked, and licked my hand. Houndy licked my hand, too. I returned my Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, ready to go.  
  
AN: Don't you think that's enough for today?  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia except for the insignia I created belong to their respective owners.  
  
Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia, including Labto Pokémon, belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.  
  
AN 2: The way that I do my disclaimer/claimer now is the way the companies do it, so that's the way do it, now. 


	8. Evolution and Defeat

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter 8  
  
AN: I don't have anything to say. A Pokémon evolves…Who?  
  
Key: See first chapter.  
  
" Bye, guys!" I called to Lisa, Chris, Trixie, and Houndy.  
  
" Goodbye," Adam simply said.  
  
See you! Jade yelled to them. Then, we turned and walked down the road toward Azurite. After a few minutes, Adam said,  
  
" Well, I'm just glad we got rid of that Dark type."  
  
" Adam, why do you hate Dark types so much?" I asked. His hatred had started to get on my nerves.  
  
" If a Dark Pokémon attacked me, they could put me in the hospital for a few weeks or even kill me, okay?"  
  
" Why? It's not like you're a Psychic or Ghost Pokémon, or anything,"  
  
I think I know why. It explains why he can understand me without a translator, too.  
  
" Well, do you trust him enough for him to understand you?" I asked.  
  
Hardly.  
  
" You'd better not tell her, Jade," Adam said, warningly.  
  
And why not?  
  
" Because, I said so,"  
  
You're not my trainer or my mother. You can't tell me what to do!  
  
" She's right, Adam." I added.  
  
" Fine." Adam sighed. We went on, after the minor argument. As we neared a bend in the road, I noticed a boy, sitting under a tree. He hopped up.  
  
" Hey, you!" he called.  
  
" Yeah, what?" I replied.  
  
" Wanna battle?"  
  
" Sure!" I jogged over to him, and scanned him. He had blonde hair, and was wearing a white vest, a green turtleneck, and jeans. There was a backpack leaning against the tree." What's your name, anyway?"  
  
" John. Is one-on-one alright?  
  
" Fine with me!"  
  
" Okay! I'm the challenger, I'll pick first. Go, Breeze!" A tough- looking male Pidgeotto appeared.  
  
" Go, Storm!" I countered.  
  
~~!~~  
  
I was called out of my ball, and saw a Pidgeotto before me, along with a boy, behind him.  
  
" Start off with Tackle, Breeze!" the boy called.  
  
" Harden, Storm!" Rachel countered. I made the next layer of my shell pop out of my skin, making it thicker. The Pidgeotto rammed his body against me, but my thicker shell softened the blow. "Thunderwave, Storm!" I opened the pores leading from my biological-battery-like sacs to the yellow markings on my shell. I let loose the flow of electricity at the Pidgeotto, who fell to the ground, dazed.  
  
" Ack, no! Sand Attack, Breeze!" Pidgeotto weakly clawed some sand at me, which fell harmlessly at my feet. Okay, I actually don't have feet, but….  
  
" Thundershock it, Storm!" I sent more electricity into Pidgeotto, who closed his eyes, unconscious.  
  
~~!~~  
  
" Alright! We won, Storm!" I hugged my Sothos. John looked disappointed as he returned his Pidgeotto.  
  
I guess we did, he replied. Suddenly, he began to glow white. He's evolving! Wings popped out of his back, and he grew limbs. He grew a recognizable head, as his eyes and mouth moved. Antennae popped out of his head, then he stopped glowing, so I could see his colors. His wings were black, with thin white veins running through them, and his body was medium blue. His limbs and head were lighter, though. His antennae were transparent, and I could see sparks flying around inside them. He also had a white star-shaped mark on his head, between the antennae. He wasn't a Sothos anymore, he was a Sinistar!  
  
" Storm, you evolved!" I cried ecstatically. Okay, that was a stupid remark….  
  
Alright!  
  
" Congratulations. It'll be easier for your Pokémon to beat the Gym Leader in Azurite now." John said.  
  
" Huh? Why?"  
  
" You'll see." He smirked. " I'll see you later, then. Bye." I looked at Storm.  
  
" Wanna come back in your Pokéball now, Storm? Or do you want to get used to your new body first?"  
  
Get used to it, first, I think. Storm flapped his wings and flied around in a large circle. He hovered, did a spin in the air, and changed altitude. Okay, I'd like to go into my Pokéball now.  
  
" Storm, return!" I said, noting that the button on the ball had become a swirl of bright yellow and sky blue. I turned to Adam, who has said nothing about this.  
  
" Adam?" He snapped out of a daze.  
  
" Huh? Wha?"  
  
" I won the battle, and Storm evolved. He's a Sinistar now."  
  
" Oh. Of course he's a Sinistar, what'd you expect him to be, a Jolteon? Congratulations. Can we go?"  
  
" Sure," I replied.  
  
…  
  
" YES! We're finally here!" I cried, as I ran into Azurite city.  
  
Took us long enough. It's September now.  
  
" It is," Adam said. " So what?"  
  
" Never mind," I replied. " Let's go to the Pokémon center!" I ran toward the Pokémon center, remembering all the training I did. I saw a Nurse Amy standing at the desk in the lobby of the Pokémon center. I walked over.  
  
" Oh, hello. How many Pokémon do you want healed?"  
  
" Four," I replied, getting out my Pokéballs. After Jade got in her Pokéball, Nurse Amy went in the back room, and came out a few minutes later.  
  
" They're as good as new!"  
  
" Thanks, Nurse Amy!" I paused, then headed toward the phones. I called my dad first.  
  
" Hi, Dad!"  
  
" Hi, Rachel! You're in Azurite now, right?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" That's great. How's Adam?"  
  
" I'm fine, Mr. Evans." Adam said.  
  
" Glad to hear it. Oh, Rachel, have you challenged the Gym Leader yet?"  
  
" Nope. I going to, after I go to the Pokémart."  
  
" Oh, alright."  
  
" Dad, I caught a new Pokémon since I saw you last. It's evolved since I caught it, though. Wanna see him?"  
  
" Alright."  
  
" Go, Storm!" I cried. My cute Sinistar appeared.  
  
Rachel, why did you call me out? I was having a nice nap.  
  
" I want you to meet my dad," I replied.  
  
Oh.  
  
" Dad, this is Storm."  
  
" A Sinistar? A Shiny one, no less? It must have been hard to catch him!"  
  
" Not really, not with my Petana." Suddenly, I heard a door slam in the background. My dad yelled something, I couldn't tell, because his hand was over the speaker of the phone over there, but Jeff appeared right after that.  
  
" Hiya, Rach!"  
  
" Hi, Jeff."  
  
" Hey, nice Sinistar and Petana. That Petana looks like it's ready to evolve already!"  
  
" Jade, what level are you?" I whispered. I didn't know if I was quite ready for Jade to evolve yet.  
  
I dunno, use your Pokédex, she replied.  
  
" Okay. Their names are Storm and Jade, by the way, Jeff."  
  
" You nickname your Pokémon?"  
  
" Yup. I've got a Poliwag, Tsunami, and a Zubat, Prospero, too."  
  
" Cool. I'm gonna go now, I just remembered that I forgot something at the lab,"  
  
" I'm gonna call the lab when I'm done here, Jeff," I shifted my head, and Jeff was startled.  
  
" Hey, who's that? Boyfriend?"  
  
" NO!" Adam and I shouted at the same time. Although a tinge of pink went to his cheeks for a split second, unnoticeable by a person who didn't know him that well.  
  
" He's not my boyfriend! Don't you think I'm a bit too young to have a boyfriend!?"  
  
" Not really. I'm gonna go get that thing I forgot, see you." Jeff disappeared.  
  
" Well, Rachel, if you're going to call the lab, go to the Pokémart, and challenge the Gym Leader in Azurite, I imagine you're going to be very busy. I'll let you go now, alright?"  
  
" Okay. Bye."  
  
" Bye." He hung up, and the screen went black. I dialed Professor Holly's number.  
  
" Hello, Mineral Town Pokémon Research Center. Oh! Rachel! Hi!"  
  
" Hiya, Professor!"  
  
" Nice Sinistar you have there. Is it Shiny?"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" And Jade looks ready to evolve! I'm not as exact as a Pokédex, but I imagine she's level 15 or 16."  
  
" Wow, already!?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" I just wanted to call you to tell you how I'm doing,"  
  
" Oh, alright. Catch any other Pokémon?"  
  
" Yeah, a Poliwag and a Zubat!"  
  
" Sounds nice. Sorry to go so soon, but I have a baby Doduo to feed. You don't know how hard it is—You feed one head, the other spits food out at you!"  
  
" Sounds hard. See you later, then, Professor Holly!"  
  
" Bye!" she called, then the screen went back. I hung up, then Storm hovered over me, tugging at my arm.  
  
" What is it, Storm?" Storm pointed toward the desk. I saw Chris, being handed three Pokéballs from Nurse Amy! " Hey! Chris!" I half-yelled. He perked up and saw me, then grinned. He walked over.  
  
" Hi, Rachel! Hi, Adam!"  
  
" Hello." Adam said, looking less than happy.  
  
" Hey, that's one nice Sinistar you have there! Did he evolve from your Sothos?"  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
" Mind if I take his picture?"  
  
" You'll have to ask him."  
  
" Okay. Sinistar, can I take a photograph of you?" Storm nodded. " Okay, say cheese!" Chris said, holding up a camera he had pulled from nowhere, and taking Storm's picture. " Oh, I forgot to ask you in the forest. Can I get a picture of Petana, too, if you don't mind?" I glanced at Jade.  
  
Sure. she said.  
  
" She says its okay," I relayed.  
  
" Okay! Petana, get ready!" Petana slicked back the fur on the top of her head, then yelled,  
  
Mozzarella! as Chris took her picture.  
  
" Thanks. I just love taking pictures of good-looking Pokémon."  
  
" You're welcome, and thanks for the compliment."  
  
Rachel? Can you put me back in my ball now, so I can finish my nap?  
  
" Sure, Storm. Return!" I turned to Chris. " I thought you were gonna stay in the forest," I said.  
  
" Nope. I'm taking the Badge route." Chris replied.  
  
" Badge route?" Adam asked.  
  
" Yeah, it's the route trainers take to get their badges. I'm taking it to get pictures, and stuff like that. Photographing is my career-- I send the pictures I take to magazines, mostly informative books."  
  
" Oh! I'm going on that route too—Because I'm getting my badges!" I said.  
  
" Sounds nice."  
  
" Yeah, but you'd probably get lonely going all that way by yourself. Wanna come with us?"  
  
" Rachel—" Adam said, but I shushed him.  
  
" Really? Sure!"  
  
" Great!"  
  
" Great, now we've got a boy who's obsessed with photographs with us," Adam muttered. I frowned.  
  
" Well, I'm off to challenge the Gym Leader."  
  
" Need directions to the Gym?"  
  
" Yeah," I said, and grinned sheepishly.  
  
" I'll take you there." He headed out, and we followed him. Eventually, we came to a beach with a building nearby. A rather large section of the beach was smoothed out and had rocks on it, arranged in Pokémon battle field markings. Or, I guess you could call them Soccer field markings. But I think it was a place to have Pokémon battles. A boy popped his head out of a building nearby. It was John!  
  
" Hiya!"  
  
" John, what are you doing here? You're not the Gym Leader, are you!?"  
  
" Nope. But here he is now." A boy—young man, really, with light brown hair and pale skin stepped forward. He was wearing a light blue shirt, blue baggy shorts, and a cloth thing on his wrist. I don't know WHAT it was.  
  
" Hello, little brother." He said, nonchalantly.  
  
" You're his big brother!?"  
  
" Yes. My name is Tobias. Are you going to challenge me?"  
  
" Of course!"  
  
" Very well. We'll use three Pokémon each." I walked to the opposite end of the field. I'm guessing Tobias uses Water Pokémon, seeing as we're by the beach and John said it'd be easier for Storm to beat his Pokémon when he evolved. What Tobias said next surprised me.  
  
" Go, Swahawk!" he cried. A small, brown-and-white friendly-looking bird with a pretty blue tail appeared.  
  
" Swahawk swa!" it cried.  
  
" Go, Tsunami!" I said, shaken.  
  
~~!~~  
  
I materialized onto the beach. Yes! I'm strong in the water!  
  
" Swahawk, Peck attack, now!" Some guy Rachel was battling yelled. Swahawk jabbed her beak into me, but I shook it off, waiting for orders from Rachel.  
  
" Get into the water, Tsunami!" I did so eagerly, and patiently waited for more orders.  
  
" Water Gun attack!" Rachel yelled. I nodded, and sent a burst of water at Swahawk, and hit her in the head, making her fall into the sand. She gave me a look of hate and flew at me. I dived underwater, giggling (which sounds like " Poli poli! Poliwag!").  
  
' Come and get me!' I challenged.  
  
' I won't come and get you, I'll make you come to me!' she replied hotly.  
  
" Whirlwind that Poliwag out of there, Swahawk!" Swahawk nodded to her master, and started blowing the water between me and her onto the beach. Soon, the rock I had been standing on was above water. I gaped at the power of her wings. " Wing Attack, Swahawk!" the boy yelled. Swahawk dived at me, striking me with her wing. I was sent back a few feet, to knock my head on another rock. I tried to get up, but just couldn't.  
  
" Tsunami, return!" Rachel called. I gratefully went into my ball for a nap.  
  
~~!~~  
  
I pulled out Storm's Pokéball. " Storm, I need you!" I called. Storm's electric attacks should give me an easy victory.  
  
~~!~~  
  
I flapped my wings, refreshed from my nap. I looked at my opponent; a soaking-wet Swahawk. Perfect!  
  
" Thundershock NOW, Storm!" I let loose a small torrent of electricity from my antennae. They rushed into Swahawk, sending her down for a long "nap". I can't believe how powerful I am now! Maybe having a trainer isn't so bad! I shook my head free of philosophical thoughts, ready for whatever Pokémon this man was going to send at me.  
  
" Go, Fearow!" he yelled. A brown bird Pokémon with a huge beak appeared in front of me. Easy meat! " Fury attack, Fearow!" Fearow started to swap at me with his beak, but I dodged every one.  
  
" Thunderbolt, Storm!" I let loose about half of the electricity jumping around in my antennae, as more traveled up to replace it. Fearow was shocked, literally. He fell a few feet, before starting to soar again. " Try your Swift attack!" I nodded, and summoned sharp, pointy, yellow stars from nowhere, and shot them at Fearow. He shrieked in pain, and fell. I won again! The boy chuckled.  
  
" Let's see what you make of this one…. GO, Z'nette!" he yelled. A blue duck that looked like a Farfetch'd, only crueler, appeared. It was icy blue with a white V on its forehead instead of normal Farfetch'd colors, and held an icicle instead of that herb thing that Farfetch'd carries.  
  
" Huh?" Rachel said. She pulled out the same device she used on me—a Pokédex.  
  
" Z'nette, the Ice Duck Pokémon. The evolved form of Farfetch'd. The icicle it carries is used both in battle and for breaking apart food. Farfetch'd evolve into Z'nette when they love their trainer very much."  
  
" Let's trim this guy down like we did the others! Thunderbolt!" I sent a wave of electricity at Z'nette, but the boy yelled,  
  
" Ice Wall!" Z'nette waved his stick, and a current of ice came out of it and formed a wall. My electricity went into the wall instead of into Z'nette. Oh, darn!  
  
" That's okay, Sinistar! Use Tackle!" I rushed at Z'nette, but the boy ordered,  
  
" Ice Wall, Z'nette!" again. I smashed into it. " Let's show them not to waste their time fooling around! Ice Beam!" I weakly flapped my wings, trying to get out a piece of ice stuck between my antennae. Z'nette's white V glowed, then a beam of ice shot out of it. I tried to dodge, but my collision with the wall of ice had slowed me. The Ice Beam hit me dead-on. I hopelessly looked around, as I was incased in ice.  
  
" Sinistar, return!" Rachel sadly called. I went into my Pokéball to thaw out.  
  
~~!~~  
  
I never expected that! Now I have a choice between Prospero and Jade. Hmm….  
  
" Looks like Z'nette's Ice attacks stumped 'em again, Tobias!" John crowed. I glared at him, then decided. Since both Ice and Flying are good against Grass, I'll have to use Prospero.  
  
" Prospero, come out!" I yelled.  
  
~~!~~  
  
I blinked in the sudden bright light, then looked around. A Z'nette. Jeez, doesn't Rachel know Ice is good against Flying!? After all, she taught me that herself! Why doesn't she use Tsunami or something!? I voiced my complaint to her.  
  
" Tsunami's out, Prospero! So is Storm, and Jade can't go against an Ice/Flying type! You're our last hope to win this thing!" Last hope? Well then, I'd better not let her down!  
  
' Don't worry, Rachel! I'll win this battle for you!' I called to her, also partly to convince myself. If this Z'nette got Storm, who's good against him, I can just imagine what he can do to me!  
  
" Bite attack now, Prospero!" Rachel called. I nodded, and lunged at Z'nette, jaws open.  
  
" Ice Jab, Z'nette!" Z'nette's trainer called. Z'nette rammed his icicle into my mouth just as I tried to bite him. That's COLD!!!! I tried to get my mouth off the icicle, but I couldn't! It's like when a human licks an ice cube, only this is bigger than an ice cube! I tugged, but knew it was no use. And as a Zubat who can't use his mouth, I've lost this battle. My most powerful attacks use my mouth—Supersonic, Leech Life, Bite…. And I can't even tell anybody because my mouth is frozen. This bites.  
  
" Ha, your Zubat can't use his mouth! He's lost this thing! Z'nette, Ice Beam!" the mean trainer called. Z'nette shot a beam of ice at me out of the white V on his forehead. It didn't freeze my solid, but it did freeze my limbs.  
  
" Zubat, return…." Rachel said, with a tone in her voice I've never heard before. Defeat. I was sucked into the blackness to brood about my loss and warm up.  
  
~~!~~  
  
I… can't believe it. I lost. I lost! How could this happen!? I could understand losing to Luke, as neither of us were very experienced, and he had the advantage. I could understand losing to Team Rocket, they cheated. But now!?  
  
" Well, that's what you get for underestimating a Z'nette." Tobias said. John looked at me with sympathy on his face. " You can come back and challenge me tomorrow, if you like. Maybe you'll have thought up a strategy since then, because without a strategy, you'll never beat me." Tobias walked away, Z'nette flying above him, not even looking hurt—Of course, he mutilated my Pokémon before they got a chance to hurt him.  
  
It's okay, Rachel. Let's go back to the center and heal up, Jade said, her paw on my shoulder, since I was on my knees. I looked at her, tears in my eyes, and nodded. I worked hard to catch Prospero, Tsunami, and Storm, and then Tobias goes and hurts the Pokémon I loved enough to give names to! Then I realized, that's how Greg felt with his Kizgig, Diglett, and Sandshrew. That's how John felt with Breeze. I shook my head, picked Jade up, and ran for the center.  
  
AN: *sniffle* I'm sorry, this just made me feel so sorry for my character… I'm so mean! *cries* Gotta go… Gotta post this so y'all can read it… Bye bye!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.  
  
Claimer: Labto, all characters I created (the list was getting too long), and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.  
  
AN 2: Oh, yes, the reason that John said it'd be easier for Storm to beat Tobias's Pokémon is that he was Bug/Electric, and changed to Electric/Flying. As we all know, Flying is good against Bug. ^_^ 


	9. Victory at Last, and More Evolution

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
AN: Again, nothing to say. Let's just get right down to the story, shall we?  
  
Key: See Chapter 1.  
  
That night, a few hours after my defeat, I came out of the shower to hear the end of an argument between Adam and Chris.  
  
"—So you don't have any reason to be jealous, okay, Adam? I mean—" He stopped short when he saw me.  
  
" What, is there a stain on my pajamas?" I asked him.  
  
" No…."  
  
" Okie dokie, then. Adam?" I noticed that Adam was slightly red again. Why? " I'm going to bed, guys. I have to wake up early in the morning to execute the strategy I planned." I went to bed, Jade lying at the foot of the bunk.  
  
…  
  
" Good morning, Chris, Adam." They muttered their greetings, then raced for the boys' shower. Adam got there first, and slammed the door in Chris's face. A few moments later, there was the sound of water running. Chris sighed, and sat down on a bunk, fiddling with his camera, which was hung around his neck. Then, he turned to me.  
  
" Hey, what's your strategy to beat Tobias?"  
  
" Well, I'm going to go with Storm first, to weaken Swahawk and Fearow. Then, when he gets beat by Z'nette, I'll call out Tsunami, and since Water Pokémon are good against Ice Pokémon, I should be able to beat him. My only flaw, though, is backup."  
  
Hey, Rachel? You could use me as backup. You used Prospero yesterday, right? It didn't work. So choose me! Jade said, grinning.  
  
" Yeah, thanks, Jade!" I turned to Chris. " I'm gonna use Jade for backup. Like she said, I used Prospero yesterday, and it didn't work, so I should try something new!"  
  
" Good idea. I noticed that Prospero lost because his mouth was frozen shut, and a Zubat's most powerful attacks use the mouth. Jade shouldn't have her mouth frozen shut, and even if she did, it wouldn't effect her fighting ability."  
  
" Yeah." We continued to talk for about ten or fifteen minutes, then Adam came out of the shower. We then went to the lobby for breakfast. After Nurse Amy wished me luck, we went to the gym again. It was now about 9:00 A.M. I looked around the beach. No sight of anyone. We waited, and waited, and waited. Then we waited some more. Suddenly, Tobias came into view.  
  
" How long have you been waiting here? Can't you read the sign?" He pointed to a sign wedged between two rocks. It read, AZURITE CITY POKÉMON GYM. OPEN: Every day, 9:30 to 8:00.  
  
" Oh. Okay. Well, it's 9:30 now, so can we battle?"  
  
" Eager, aren't we?"  
  
" Yeah," I replied.  
  
" Alright, then. Go, Swahawk!"  
  
" Go, Storm!" I yelled, remembering my plan.  
  
~~!~~  
  
Swahawk sat before me, blinking her eyes sleepily.  
  
' A battle THIS early? Oh, well.'  
  
" Swahawk, Wing Attack!" Swahawk started to rush at me, trying to hit me with her wing, but I dodged every blow. " Never mind that, Razor Wind!" Swahawk stopped trying to hit me, and started flapping her wings, sending a sharp, cold wind at me. I turned my back, and sought refuge under my own wings. Then, out of nowhere, she charged into me from behind.  
  
" We've had enough of her bullying! Tackle!" Rachel ordered. I charged my body into Swahawk, and knocked her a few feet through the air. " Now, Thundershock!" I nodded in confirmation, then sent a small flow of electricity through my antennae into Swahawk. She sank to the ground.  
  
" Very good," the boy, whose name, Rachel had told me, was Tobias, said. " Swahawk, return. Come on out, Fearow!" Fearow appeared again.  
  
" Okay! Use your Gust attack, Storm!"  
  
' Right!' I yelled, and flapped my wings, sending a strong wind at Fearow. He simply flapped his wings and sent it right back at me, but I dodged.  
  
" Thunder Wave!" Rachel commanded. I sent harmless electricity into Fearow. Although it didn't hurt him, it DID paralyze him, and sent him splashing into the water. " We've got him now! Thunderbolt!" My mistress yelled, growing confident. I obediently charged more electricity into Fearow. The water he was in only amplified the damage; when the glow of my Thunderbolt had faded away, there was a fried Fearow floating in the water.  
  
" Fearow, return!" Tobias yelled. Then, I heard him mutter something. " This Sinistar is powerful, and this girl may actually have something here…. Better be careful…." Then, he shouted, " Go, Z'nette!" The Ice Duck appeared before me again. Hope this won't be a repeat of last time. Rachel smirked.  
  
" Thunder Wave, Storm!" I sent a small wave of electricity at Z'nette. Predictably, Tobias yelled,  
  
" Ice Wall, Z'nette!" Z'nette blocked the electricity, but I was ready. Whilst he was doing that, I was charging up more electricity. As soon as he was done, I let it go. He was surprised, but shook his head. What!? It barely effected him! Why!? " Swords Dance!" Tobias yelled. Z'nette hopped around, waving his icicle. What is he doing that for? He stopped, looking at me with a menacing glare.  
  
" Thundershock!" Rachel finally told me. However, at the same time, Z'nette's master yelled,  
  
" Fury Attack!" As soon as I set up a charge, Z'nette was upon me, slashing me many times with his icicle, talons, beak, anything he could do to me to cause damage. My electricity instead stayed inside of me, hurting the inside of my antennae, since I can't hold that much electron flow without hurting myself for that long. I fell to the ground, helplessly flapping my wings.  
  
~~!~~  
  
Storm lost to Z'nette, just like I thought he would. " Storm, return!" I ordered. Storm disappeared into his Pokéball. I pulled out Tsunami's Pokéball. " Let's go, Tsunami!"  
  
~~!~~  
  
An odd Farfetch'd-like thing stood before me. It had the shape of a Farfetch'd, but had the colorings of Articuno, and carried an icicle. My mother told me of this Pokémon once, a Z'nette. They're supposed to be very powerful.  
  
" Tsunami, Water Gun!" Rachel shouted. I nodded, and sent a blast of water at Z'nette.  
  
" Ice Beam, Z'nette!" The white "V" on Z'nette's forehead glowed, and shot out a beam of ice to freeze my water, which fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
" Jump into the water, Tsunami!" Yes! This stupid duck can't freeze the whole ocean, can he? But Tobias smirked.  
  
" You jump into the water too, Z'nette!" Z'nette dived down, parallel to me. But he looked a bit irritated; I know why. Z'nette is an Ice type, according to humans, and there's a warm current of water that goes by here that's probably thawing him out. The male human Rachel was battling sent some burbled orders down at Z'nette; it sounded like "Fury Attack". Z'nette started to attack me with all his might. I tried to get out of the way, but couldn't. I'm a goner.  
  
~~!~~  
  
I never expected that! Z'nette hopped out of the water and began to shake his feathers as I returned Tsunami into her Pokéball. He does look a bit tired, though.  
  
" Well, who's your next Pokémon? Your wimpy little Zubat, or that scruffy little Petana?" Why does everyone call Jade scruffy!? She was born and bred to battle, or otherwise, she wouldn't have been a starter Pokémon! I turned to her.  
  
Right! she said, obeying my mental command.  
  
~~!~~  
  
Z'nette smirked.  
  
' So, Petana, do you think you can defeat me? My powers are like that of Articuno. You're a puny, un-evolved, Grass type. Everyone knows Grass types are no good until they evolve.'  
  
' You shut up, you dumb jerk!' I hotly yelled. He's gonna pay for insulting me!  
  
" Let's get this over with, Z'nette. Ice Beam!" Tobias yelled. Z'nette shot a beam of ice at me, but I rolled out of the way. This just isn't a friendly battle or an official battle, it's personal. I can't lose!  
  
' Rachel, what do you want me to do!?' I yelled to my trainer.  
  
" Try your Quick Attack!"  
  
' Right!' I yelled. I rushed at Z'nette so fast, I'll bet he never saw me coming. I knocked him into a dune from the impact, but he just plucked himself out and shook the sand out of his feathers.  
  
' You think that's gonna keep me down? Think again, hot stuff!'  
  
" I'm tired of these games! Ice Beam, Z'nette!" Z'nette shot more Ice at me, but I rolled away. That's when I realized—He wasn't shooting at me, he was shooting at my side! He's learned my strategies! By the time I rolled to the target space, the ice froze the bottom half of my limbs, and my tail. I can't stand this! I CAN'T LOSE!  
  
" Jade, you have to come back! Return!" Rachel yelled at me.  
  
' No, never! Not until I beat Z'nette!' I shouted back. He's not going to insult me or my friends and get away with it! I struggled to get out of my bonds of ice, but it was no use. I struggled still, Z'nette with his back away, still laughing at me. He's gonna pay for that!  
  
" It's obvious. You've lost again." Tobias said to Rachel.  
  
' OH, NO SHE HASN'T!' I positively screamed at him. Even though humans aren't normally able to understand Pokémon speech, I believe that everyone on that beach understood me. ' As long as I've got a will to fight, I haven't lost, and Rachel hasn't lost! I'm going to beat your stupid Z'nette, if it's the last thing I do!'  
  
" Jade, no! You'll hurt yourself!" Rachel yelled at me.  
  
" Well, look who's talking, Miss-Trapped-In-The-Sand-And-Ice."  
  
' In your dreams, Petana. You could never defeat me.' Z'nette said. 'Nasty little brat, that's what you are. Won't even admit when you've lost.' He poked my nose with his icicle. THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! The ice could melt from my anger alone! I can feel the adrenaline rushing through me, if I can't lash out at something, I'm going to be driven insane! I glared at Z'nette, my eyes full of hatred, when suddenly, a sense of power overcame me. I was blinded by a bright, white light, so I closed my eyes. I could feel my legs lengthening, and breaking the ice that covered them. I could feel myself getting taller. I could feel two new leaves pop out of my tail, and thorns form at the end of my vines, currently being kept inside my tail. The next thing I sensed was auditory—Rachel's Pokédex.  
  
" Blipeda, the Thorn Bobcat Pokémon. The evolved form of Petana. Beware of the thorns at the end of its vines, and its temper." Temper? What temper? I finally opened my eyes, and looked at my back. The three tell- tale dark green stripes were there. My tail flower was half-open, and had turned magenta, instead of pale pink. I was bigger, and free of the ice, too. It was true. I had evolved! I turned to Z'nette, grinning, and stepped out of the shards of ice, onto the sand.  
  
" You think your Pokémon can beat my Z'nette just because she evolved!? Yeah, right! Aurora Beam, Z'nette!" Z'nette tried to send a multi- colored beam at me, but I jumped high, landed behind him, turned on my hind right heel, and rammed into him from behind.  
  
" Double Team, Jade!" Rachel yelled, finally getting over the shock of my evolving. I nodded, and made false copies of myself, which I placed around Z'nette. I moved my real body from copy to copy so fast, Z'nette had no idea where I was. " Now, Fury Swipes!" I popped razor-sharp, long claws out of my paws. So did my copies. I propelled myself at Z'nette, scratching him with all my might. I got at least ten good hits in, before he fell to the ground. He fell to the ground. Unconscious. Hang on! I beat him!? I BEAT HIM! I'll say it again—I BEAT HIM!!!!! I did it! Oh, yeah! I grinned, and did the best victory dance I could do, having four legs and a tail and all. Tobias was red in the face from anger, but he was amazed too.  
  
" Z'nette, return," he sadly said. I jumped into my human friend's arms, and grinned.  
  
' We beat them, Rachel! We beat 'em!'  
  
' We did, didn't we?' Rachel replied, catching my infectious grin.  
  
~~!~~  
  
I can't believe it! I actually won! I mean, that's the entire reason I developed the strategy, to win, but I still can't believe it! I hugged my new Blipeda. Well, she's not exactly new, but her from is. She's still the same person. Did I just say that? I meant Pokémon. She still has the same personality and stuff. I petted her back, noting that her fur isn't as soft as it used to be, now it's more coarse.  
  
" Congratulations, Rachel!" Adam grinned, clapping a gloved hand on my shoulder. I grinned, then hugged him for a split second. I turned and hugged Chris—The kind of thing you do when you're hyper off of those thingies your brain makes when you're happy. I wasn't paying attention to Tobias at all, until he was right in front of me, holding something in his hand.  
  
" Ahem." He said, to get my attention.  
  
" Huh? Oh, yeah!"  
  
" As proof of your victory, here is the Sky Badge." He pressed a badge into my hand. I raised it to my face, so Jade could look at it too. It was light blue, with a silver/white border, and had the silhouette of some bird Pokémon on it. I grinned, then shook Tobias's hand.  
  
" You were really tough to beat, Tobias. I thought for a minute there that I couldn't win."  
  
" So'd I. And…. I'm sorry for being mean to you."  
  
" Apology accepted!" I toned my grin down a bit.  
  
" I'll see you later, then. I suppose you want to go back to the Pokémon center. I nodded.  
  
" Come on, guys."  
  
AN: That's all for today. ^_^;;; Oh, by the way, what Rachel did with Jade is what I did in my Crystal game. I grew so attached to the lil' bundles of pixels, I accidentally started calling them people. What a riot.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.  
  
Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. 


	10. An Unusual Emergency

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
AN: Erm. Yet again, I have nothing to say. Just read the story!  
  
Key: I'm re-saying it—something I'll do every ten hapters.  
  
Human speech: "Normal Quotes"  
  
Pokémon speech, from human POV: Carrots  
  
Pokémon speech, from Pokémon POV: 'Single Quotes'  
  
Begin/End battle: ~~!~~  
  
Switch POV: ~…Name…~  
  
Time-Lapse: (…)  
  
  
  
It was the day after my victory, and we were leaving. The reason we were leaving so soon was because I was two days behind everybody else. One day, because of the Houndoom and river fiasco, and another when I got beat by Tobias. And I still haven't gone to the Pokémart! Luckily, I'm there now. I looked down the healing isle, then bought five potions, three antidotes, three paralyze heals, three burn heals, and three ice heals. I also bought a berry juice kit—It's got about a pint each of Berry juice, Burnt Berry juice, Bitter Berry juice, etc. Then I went over to another isle and bought five more Pokéballs. They've got these special Pokéballs, that'll catch any Pokémon of any type, but not any other type, ( For example, a Sting Ball could catch any Bug-type Pokémon, but not any other types.) but I didn't buy them. I can't use them; what if I bought a Mind Ball (Psychic-catcher) but never encountered any Psychic types? They didn't have any Apricorn Balls, Great Balls, or Ultra Balls, so I left that part alone. That was all I needed, so I left the store in a hurry, because I don't like to shop. I met back outside with Chris, Adam, and Jade.  
  
" Okay, ready to go," I said.  
  
" You were only in there for ten minutes! Whatever happened to the female's reputation for shopping?" Chris exclaimed.  
  
" I'm not your typical girl."  
  
" What's that mean?" Chris asked.  
  
It means she's special. Jade said. I nodded to Jade.  
  
" Let's go, okay?"  
  
" Alright." We set off, and I noted that Jade couldn't ride on my backpack anymore—She was too big and heavy. She had to walk by my side. I could manually carry her, but that'd get me very tired. So, I guess her free ride is over.  
  
Of all our walking, which was all day, we didn't come across anything of interest until nighttime. The moon had just rose, and it was a clear night. We were also miles from any city, so normal constellations I recognized were interrupted by dozens of other stars. Anyway, on a hill near the road, there was this great big tree. I mean, it wasn't very tall, but it had lots of branches. And running around the tree and in-between the branches, there were creatures. We quickly ran up to the tree to see what they were.  
  
" Hey, look, it's a bunch of Chiri!" Adam said, pointing at them. The creatures' bodies were a smoky magenta-like color. Their hands were like haunter hands in location, but they were connected to their bodies. What wasn't connected to their bodies were indigo, transparent, feathery wings. They didn't have mouths, but they had these big, pretty lavender eyes. All of them. They all basically looked the same, except for size and stuff like that. A big one came over to us, happily chirping, "Chiri! Chiri!" It passed through Jade's tail, giggling, then went back to the tree. I don't know why I didn't get out my Pokédex then. Oh, well.  
  
" Wow! Do you think I could snap a picture of one?" Chris said, fingering his camera. He raised to his eye, and took a picture or two. A small, female-looking Chiri then wandered over to us.  
  
Hello there, Jade said.  
  
" Chiri," the Chiri shyly replied. " Chiri chiri! Chir!"  
  
Really?  
  
" What'd she say, Jade?"  
  
She says she's never passed through solids before, like the other Chiri. So, now she's going to prove her worth. Sounds nice to me. Chiri nodded at Jade's translation, then passed through Adam's bag.  
  
" Chiri chiri!" she happily exclaimed.  
  
" I gotta get a close-up of this one," Chris muttered to himself. The Chiri set up to go through one of us again. I bet it'd tickle or something, to have a Chiri go through you. I got half an answer in a second. Just as the Chiri tried to pass through me, Chris snapped a picture, and the flash went off. A second that seemed like an eternity passed, then another one. I slowly looked down at my stomach, where Chiri had gone. She hadn't come out.  
  
" Uh, guys…?"  
  
" Uh oh." Adam said, a morbid look on his face.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Chiri have the ability to pass through solids. But if they get scared, they can't. Rachel, is the middle of your stomach a solid?" Adam explained.  
  
" Not unless I just ate something," I replied. " Which I didn't."  
  
" Then…. Chiri is in your stomach, Rachel. She's probably using her psychic powers to keep from getting digested. But if her mind gets tired…."  
  
" Oh, no! Where's the nearest Pokémon center!?" I said, knowing that every minute I wasted meant less chance of survival for Chiri.  
  
" I don't know, but you're not going alone!" He yelled after me; I had started to run down the hill. Adam ran after me, closely followed by Jade, not so closely followed by Chris. I ignored them and continued to run down the road as fast as I could. Darnit, aren't there any Pokémon centers around here!? After I had been running for about fifteen minutes, my legs having that burning tiredness in them, I saw a sign. It read, "Pokémon center ¼ mile ahead." Yes! I ran ahead, and I came to it, in a much faster time then I thought I would. Adam, Jade, and Chris were nowhere to be found, I guess they couldn't keep up. I ran into the center, and practically threw myself at the desk.  
  
" Nurse Amy! A Chiri tried to pass through my stomach a few minutes ago, but it got scared, so its stuck in there!" I said, all in one breath. Nurse Amy understood me, though, and pulled me into a back room. I saw a lot of machines, and some shelves full of Pokéballs. She sat me down on one of those soft examination tables, and rummaged through a drawer.  
  
" Here, swallow this. If it hits Chiri on its way down, Chiri will be able to get out of your stomach." I nodded, and swallowed the pill. A moment later, Chiri passed out of the front of my stomach, an odd liquid covering her. She dripped it onto my finger, and my finger started to itch and burn. Nurse Amy quickly filled a shot glass with water and stuck the tip of my finger in it. Suddenly, Chiri dropped to the floor. I pulled my finger out of the shot glass, and examined Chiri. I picked her up, her body seeming like the weight of a feather in my hands, and handed her to Nurse Amy.  
  
" Will she be okay?" I asked hoarsely. All that cold night air I breathed through my mouth was bad for my throat.  
  
" I think she just needs a bath, to get the hydrochloric acid off, and some rest. Can you go back to the lobby?" Nurse Amy carried Chiri to another room, and I went back to the lobby like she told me to. When I came to it, I saw my friends there, waiting for me.  
  
" Rachel, I told you not to run off!" Adam said sternly. But he didn't fool me; there was a look of intense relief on his face.  
  
Rachel, you should have waited! Jade scolded me.  
  
" Guys, I'm sorry. We don't know if Chiri's gonna be okay as is, do you imagine what could have happened if I had waited for you?" The boys were silent. I sat down on the couch that was in the lobby next to Adam, with Jade in my lap and Chris on Adam's other side. The minutes dragged by. Then, Nurse Amy came back to the lobby.  
  
" I think the Chiri will be fine. She's resting now, and will be ready to go back into the wild tomorrow."  
  
" Okay. Thanks, Nurse Amy."  
  
" No problem. You'll be needing lodging for the night, of course?" All four of us nodded.  
  
(…)  
  
It was the morning after the Chiri problem. After we had all washed and breakfasted, and all my Pokémon had been healed, it was time to go. We headed out as Nurse Amy released Chiri. She paused in front of the building, hovering in the air, then looked over at me. Suddenly, she flew over to me and buried her head in my jacket, then looked up at me and smiled with her eyes, as she didn't have a mouth.  
  
" Chiri chiri!" she said. Jade's mouth dropped open.  
  
Are… are you sure? she asked Chiri. Chiri nodded.  
  
" I don't get it." Chiri stuck one of her tiny appendages into my pocket, and pulled out a Pokéball. I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. Sighing, Chiri stuffed the ball into my hand, then knocked my hand so the ball went into the air. She flew over to where the ball would land. The ball hit her, then bounced off. What was that all about? Then, I looked at Pokéball—The button had turned into a swirl of magenta and a color that looked kinda like frosted purple glass. I caught Chiri, but she wasn't in the ball! Why?  
  
If a Pokémon is caught voluntarily, the ball does not initially suck them in. The trainer can, however, return the Pokémon to its Pokéball. I read that in some book. Use your Pokédex on Chiri.  
  
" Why?"  
  
Because you can only use it to understand Pokémon that you "own"!  
  
" Alright." I pulled out my Pokédex and pointed it at Chiri.  
  
" Chiri, the Cheery Ghost Pokémon. Chiri can pass through solid objects, but not if it is scared. Chiri are usually timid, but they have a good sense of humor." Chiri looked at me with a happy expression on her "face".  
  
Rachel, I'm your Pokémon now!  
  
" How'd you know my name is Rachel!?" I asked, surprised.  
  
I heard your friends call you it. Are you gonna give me a nickname?  
  
" Sure," I said, and became deep in thought. " I've got it! How about Spirit?"  
  
Spirit? I like that name!  
  
" Alright, then. Do you want to go in your Pokéball?" I asked, surprised to get a new Pokémon this way.  
  
Okay!  
  
" Spirit, return!" I said, picking up her Pokéball. Spirit, my new Chiri, disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
AN: Don't you just love happy endings? ^_^;;; Spoiler for next chapter: Rita and Richard show up again!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia that I created, belong to their respective owners.  
  
Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission. 


	11. The Egg Thieves

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
AN: Team Rocket (Rita and Richard) appear again in this chapter. Heh heh.  
  
Key: See Previous chapter.  
  
It's been four days since I've left Azurite City and "caught" Spirit, my Chiri. Everything was peaceful, and Chris, Adam, and I were having a nice conversation. Jade was taking a nap in her Pokéball. When suddenly, I heard a yell.  
  
" Come back here, you thieves!" We glanced at each other, then ran ahead toward the voice. It didn't take long to see where it had come from. A girl was chasing two figures on one of those two-person bike thingies. They were a blonde girl and black-haired boy. They looked awfully familiar…. I saw in the basket, there was a Machop holding a light blue egg with little swirls of white on it. I know who they are! Rita and Richard! I ran up to the girl, keeping pace with her.  
  
" What happened!?" I asked her whilst running.  
  
" Never mind that! Oh, this is no use! Go, Dragonite!" A huge Dragonite appeared.  
  
" Dragon?" it asked.  
  
" Go get those three!" Dragonite nodded, and then flew after them. The bike screeched to a halt, then Rita pulled a big grenade-launcher- looking gun from nowhere.  
  
" Take this, hot stuff!" She shot a ball of ice at Dragonite. It brought it down, frozen. Rita chuckled, and hopped on the bike again. " Pedal for your life, Richard!" she ordered.  
  
" Yes, Ma'am!" They rode the bike out of sight. The girl started to cry as she returned her Dragonite. I had a chance to scan her features; she had light blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing jeans and tennis shoes like me, but was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt.  
  
" Hey, um…." The girl started to snap at me.  
  
" Look, the stole my Dragonite's pride and joy, okay?" She paused. " Sorry. I'm just really sad that I couldn't get them. They stole her kid!"  
  
" You mean it was a Dratini egg?" I asked her.  
  
" Yes. No wonder they stole it; Dratini are very rare, and I heard that Team Rocket loves to steal rare and valuable Pokémon." Chris and Adam finally caught up with us.  
  
" What happened?" Adam demanded.  
  
" It's Rita and Richard. They stole this girl's Dratini egg." I explained.  
  
" Hello," the girl greeted them morbidly.  
  
" I don't think this is any time for niceties. Rachel, you should release Storm and Prospero. I'll release my Natu. Chris, you release Mithrandir."  
  
" Why?" Chris asked. I shrugged and called them out, along with Jade.  
  
" They're Team Rocket! We have to find them and get back the egg!" The girl stared at us.  
  
" It's MY egg, I'll help too, you know. And my name is Skye. Now then, go, Gyarados, Dodrio!" The great water serpent and a three-headed bird appeared. " I'm very grateful to you for helping me, by the way."  
  
Could someone please tell me what happened? Jade asked.  
  
" Rita and Richard stole Skye's Dratini egg, and we're gonna find them." I looked over at Chris; he had released Mithrandir. Adam had let out Natu, too. I called all of our Pokémon together. " Guys, we want you to find a blonde woman, a black-haired woman, and a Machop with a blue egg that has white swirls on it. Okay?" Prospero and Storm nodded. Mithrandir and Natu looked at their owners; Adam and Chris nodded confirmation, and then Mithrandir and Natu took flight, along with Prospero and Storm. Skye jumped up on her Dodrio, then told her Gyarados the same thing I had told Prospero, Storm, Mithrandir, and Natu.  
  
" I'm going to search on-land for them. What are your names?"  
  
" I'm Rachel."  
  
" My name is Adam," Adam said, not looking at her.  
  
" Name's Chris." Chris said, sounding friendly.  
  
" Okay. Thanks for helping me look." With that, she dashed off with her Dodrio and Gyrados. I looked up at our Pokémon.  
  
" Do you think we should have them go in different directions?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah. Natu, go north and remember what Rachel told you!" The tiny green bird nodded, and flew out of sight.  
  
" Mithrandir, you go west!" Mithrandir soared in the direction of the sun. I looked at Prospero and Storm.  
  
" Prospero, you go south, and Storm, you go east, okay?"  
  
Right! They said together. They flew away. Then, I pulled out Tsunami and Spirit.  
  
Hiya, Rachel!  
  
Hi, Rachel.  
  
" Guys? We're gonna search through these woods to find a blonde girl, a black-haired guy, and a Machop with an egg."  
  
Hey, I'd be good at searching! Spirit said happily.  
  
" But they aren't our friends, so we have to be stealthy. You guys stay together, and head toward the river over to the east, alright?"  
  
Okay! Tsunami said. She waddled in an easterly direction, Spirit flying above her.  
  
" Great idea, Rachel. Fireball, go!" Chris's Vulpix appeared. " We'll go northwest toward these woods, okay?"  
  
" Okay!" I said. " Adam, you gonna get out your Eevee?"  
  
" Alright." Adam released Eevee. " Eevee, come with me, tell me if you see anyone, including a Machop or an egg." Eevee nodded with a " Vee!"  
  
He pointed southwest. " We'll go search that part of the woods, okay?"  
  
He headed off, Eevee at his heels. I turned to Jade. " We'll investigate the direction where they went, then. But they could have changed direction, so don't get disappointed if we don't find them, okay?"  
  
Alright. We headed off, for an hour of two of searching. I wanted to go back, to tell them I hadn't found anything, when I heard a laugh.  
  
" They'll never find us now!" Rita said.  
  
" We've gotten too far away!" Richard replied.  
  
" Looks like that Rocket Training Camp the Boss put us in was worthwhile!" continued Rita. They seemed to be to my right, so I headed that way. They were sitting underneath a tree, with Machop playing around in the branches. Then, he looked at where I was hiding in the bushes.  
  
" MACHOP! MACHOP! MACHOP CHOP!" he screeched. Rita and Richard were ready in an instant.  
  
" That little brat!"  
  
" She won't beat us this time!" They know I'm here! I stepped out of the bushes, grinning, so as to fool them.  
  
" Hi there, brat. Where's the Petana? Did she abandon you because you were so weak?" Rita threateningly said, fingering her Pokéball that held her Skorpi.  
  
No, the Petana is right here! Jade said, coming out of the bushes beneath my feet so they could see her.  
  
" She's evolved," Rita muttered to Richard.  
  
" We'd better get away, just to be on the safe side." They nodded, and Machop grabbed the egg up again.  
  
" We'd love to chat, but we just don't have the time, brat!" Richard said, fleeing. Those cowards! I chased them for a quarter of an hour, until they came to a wooden shack-like building, only bigger. They ran in, and from a click that I heard, locked the door. I ran to the door, banging on it, then stopped. At least they can't get away! But what do I do? If I send Jade to go get the others, they'll beat me to a pulp with Skorpi, Paglus, and Machop! What to do, what to do…. The door is wooden! Ha ha!  
  
" Jade, use your Razor Leaf on this door," I whispered to her. She nodded, and flung her tail. Four razor-sharp leaves hurled themselves at the door, cutting it off of its hinges. When the door fell down, Rita and Richard were ready. Skorpi and Paglus jumped on the felled door. I looked at Jade. " Jade, you'll have to take them on your own," I sadly said.  
  
No problem! she replied.  
  
~~!~~  
  
" Alright, let them make the first move, Jade!" I nodded.  
  
" Poison Sting, Skorpi!"  
  
" Sludge attack, Paglus!" The stings and sludge flew at me; I jumped out of the way, and they hit the door. I hope whoever owns this building won't get too mad at our battling in it!  
  
" Razor Leaf, Jade!" I whipped my tail, sending sharp leaves at Skorpi and Paglus. Two of them scratched Skorpi's face, and the other two scratched Paglus. " Double Team, then Fury Swipes!" Rachel ordered. I made false copies of myself, then angrily scratched Skorpi and Paglus with all my might. The two had made a mistake; never stay together in a team battle except in special circumstances. They fell down, weary and in pain. I won!  
  
~~!~~  
  
" Go—" But suddenly, there was a rumble, and Rita stopped talking. " Let's get outta here!" In her efforts to get out, she shoved me inside, along with Jade. Richard and Machop scurried out too, and they forgot the egg! Perfect! I prepared to pick up the egg, then I noticed a small chip of wood fall from the ceiling. I looked up, and noticed more chips falling, and the ceiling was bending. Uh oh… The big kahuna of the collapse came, and I got into a crawling position over the egg, protecting it with my body, so it wouldn't get broken. I have no idea what happened to Jade; right now, I was concerned about myself. The weight on my back grew intense, and I carefully, quickly got into that position where you bring your knees up to your chest, (I think its called the fedal position) but instead of hugging them, I hugged the egg, which was on my knees. I think the collapse is over now; I never knew that the roof was so thick! There's no room in here; I can hardly breathe!  
  
Rachel! Rachel! If you can hear me, please answer! yelled Jade's voice, pleading and muffled.  
  
" I'm here! I'm okay! Get me outta here!"  
  
I can't! The wood is too heavy! I have to get the others! I'll be back soon, stay the way you are! Don't shift your body or anything! I guess Jade left, because when I called out later, there was no answer. After what seemed like an eternity later, I heard Adam calling, " RACHEL! RACHEL! Are you alright!?"  
  
" I'm stuck beneath a pile of wood! Do you THINK I'm alright!?" I yelled back.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll get it off!" He spoke to Jade. " Jade, let out your vines. You, me, and Eevee should be able to get some of that wood off." I guess they did so, because the weight on my back lessened, until finally, I raised my hand, and it popped out of the wood. But doing that caused wood near my legs to fall down, and I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I reached my other hand to my jeans, and felt a liquid. And I hadn't peed myself or anything, so there was just one other answer. Not only is my leg hurt, but now I'm gonna have to get blood outta my jeans next time I do laundry, too! I felt something grab my hand and pull me out of the rubble. It was Adam! Once he saw my face, he hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe.  
  
" Okay! Adam! You're glad I'm okay! Lemme go!" I said, exasperated. He nodded, and stepped back. He helped me out of the rubble, then I lifted the egg out. That baby Dratini had better be real grateful to me when it hatches and goes with its mother and Skye! I sighed, reached into my backpack, and lifted out some bandages. I rolled my jeans up, and wiped the blood off of my leg. It wasn't as bad as it looked.  
  
" I didn't know you were hurt!" Adam said, looking worried.  
  
" It's nothing," I said, wrapping my leg up. Those first-aid lessons Dad taught me have finally proved my worth! I stood up, and gingerly put my weight on it. OW!!!! I sat down again.  
  
" But I don't think I can walk on it just yet." Jade finally walked around the edge of the rubble, and saw me. She jumped into my lap and hugged me, and I hugged her back.  
  
I'm so glad you're okay!  
  
" Why is everybody saying that? The only injury I have is my leg, its not like its something to be hospitalized!" Suddenly, the egg on the ground started to violently shake. Oh no, not now! Not here! Baby Pokémon imprint! Despite my wishes, the egg began to crack. Finally, a tiny, blue head with two fluttery ears popped out. All my previous complaints were forgotten when I saw it; it was the cutest thing I had ever seen! The baby Dratini looked at me, only me, not Adam or Eevee or Jade, then slithered out of its egg onto my lap.  
  
Mama! She—I'm pretty sure it was a she—cried. Aw, man….  
  
AN: Hee hee…. Okay, I'm bad… I injured her… and forced her to be a foster mother… Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.  
  
Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission. 


	12. Mother-Daughter Bonding, and a Nighttime...

Labto Journeys  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
AN: Nothing much to say, heh.  
  
Key: See chapter ten.  
  
I looked at the foot-long Dratini in my lap, happily gazing at me.  
  
And if you're Mama, he must be Papa! Dratini said, jabbing her tail at Adam. I'm so glad I hatched and met you, Mama and Papa!  
  
" Erm…."  
  
But I'm so tired from hatching, can I take a nap, Mama?  
  
" Um… Okay." Dratini slithered up to my neck and shoulder blades. She put her head on one shoulder, her tail on the other, and closed her eyes. I looked at the baby Dratini, then something hit me. I really loved that Dratini. I looked at Adam, and he looked at the expression on my face.  
  
" You love Dratini like she's your own kid now, don't you?"  
  
" Yeah. I can't help it."  
  
" I think it's because your maternal instincts are kicking in." Maternal?  
  
" I don't wanna be a mom! I'm only ten!"  
  
" Then you're a foster mom. Your instincts don't know that. They only know this baby is calling you 'Mama'."  
  
" Fine…" I heard voices outside. It's the others! " Adam, can you help me?" Adam nodded, and helped me up. Then, he went over to my right side, the side with the eg that was cut in the middle of the shin part (I hope it doesn't leave a scar), and put his arm tight around the area of my back right below my shoulders, because my actual shoulders were occupied. I put my arm around his shoulders, and started walking. With Adam there to help me, this doesn't hurt to walk anymore, but it was slower. When we got outside. Skye, who was still on her Dodrio, sighed when she saw Dratini had hatched.  
  
" She hatched? She imprinted on you two, right?" I nodded sadly. " Well, it looks like this whole thing's been a waste. But, at least Team Rocket didn't get the egg." Skye smiled faintly.  
  
" At least Dratini's got a foster mother who's kind enough to help someone whom she doesn't even know." What!?  
  
" You're letting me keep her!?"  
  
" She thinks you're her mother. I can't separate you. Besides, my cousin's Dragonite and my Dragonite are on REALLY good terms. Erm, to say, his Dragonite is that Dratini's father. She'll probably have siblings." Oh.  
  
" Well, alright." Skye smiled.  
  
" Of all the total strangers I know, she couldn't have had a better one for a mother." I smiled faintly at the oxymoron. " Where are your friends? Oh, I'd better let you ride on Dodrio. Your leg is hurt."  
  
Rachel? Jade asked.  
  
" What?"  
  
Um… never mind. Skye hopped off of Dodrio, and led him over to me. She made him bend down, and I got on top of him. He stood up. This isn't so bad. And I'm as high as Skye now! A rustle was heard in some bushes. Chris, accompanied by Storm, Prospero, Natu, Mithrandir, Tsunami, and Spirit came near us.  
  
" Skye explained everything to me. You're going to keep Dratini, since she imprinted on you?" I nodded.  
  
" But don't call her Dratini." I struggled to think of a name. " Call her Prida."  
  
Call who Prida? Prida said, groggily waking up.  
  
" You. Your name is Prida."  
  
Oh, okay! Mama, I'm hungry. If I were an anime character, I would have sweatdropped. But Skye softly giggled, and reached into her bag as Prida slid down to sit in front of me on Dodrio. Skye pulled a bottle and a can out of her bag. The can read "Baby Pokémon Formula. Gives baby Pokémon the vitamins and minerals they need to start off right!" She poured the formula into the bottle, shook it up, and handed it to me. I sighed, and gently stuck the end of the bottle into Prida's mouth. She instinctively sucked on it, closing her eyes as she did so. Well, maybe being a mom isn't SO bad….  
  
Oh, cute! You're gonna take care of her, Rachel? Spirit asked. I nodded. Spirit hovered above Prida. Hi, Prida! I'm your auntie Spirit! Prida stopped sucking on her bottle to say,  
  
Hi, Auntie Spirit! I shrugged, and returned Storm, Prospero, Tsunami, and Spirit into their Pokéballs. I wonder why I can understand Prida?  
  
" Because she completely and utterly trusts you. I knew a boy, back in Johto, who could partially understand his Pikachu." Skye said. I said that out loud!? Oops. " By the way, you can keep the bottle," she then whispered.  
  
" Thanks," I whispered back.  
  
Done! Prida giggled.  
  
" Now what?" I asked.  
  
" Burp her."  
  
" Burp her!?"  
  
" Pat her back. I've got a book on how to take care of baby Pokémon. I'll let you read it sometime." I sighed, and patted Prida's back. She burped a few times, then slid back in front of me.  
  
Now what, Mama? Where's Papa?  
  
" Right here," Adam said, sighing.  
  
" We'd better get to Talc Town before sunset, you guys," Skye said.  
  
" Talc Town?"  
  
" Yeah, my home town. It's about a third of the way from Azurite to Mica. We've got eight or ten more days to get to Mica!? Oh, no! " Let's go!" Adam returned his Eevee, and Chris returned his Mithrandir. Jade trotted beside Dodrio as we went, and Prida looked around at everything, curious baby that she is. I still feel bad about taking her away from Skye.  
  
" So, can you guess what kind of Pokémon I specialize in?" Skye slyly said. Well, she has a Gyrados, a Dodrio, and a Dragonite. Ah ha! Dragonite can fly, but isn't a Flying type. Gyrados is a Flying type, but isn't valued for it or anything. Dodrio is a Flying type, but can't fly at all. I relayed this to Skye, and she grinned and nodded. " I specialize in special case flying Pokémon." We traveled on, it getting a bit late.  
  
After a while, we came to the outskirts of a small town.  
  
" This is it! Talc Town!" Skye said, gesticulating at the town. It seemed to small to have a Gym. Too bad. " I'll go with you to the Pokémon Center, then you can stay there, or be guests at my mom's house for a bit. But I think its better if you stayed here. There's more beds and stuff."  
  
" Okay," Adam said. Prida was taking a nap again. I gently poked her as we came to the door of the center.  
  
What is it, Mama?  
  
" We have to get off Dodrio now," I explained.  
  
Oh, okay. Prida slithered up to my shoulders again. I got off Dodrio, but I kinda tripped on the way down. Luckily, Adam was there to grab my arm before I fell too far. I got on my feet again, and limped into the center. It doesn't hurt to walk on my leg anymore, but I still have to limp. When we walked in, Nurse Amy saw me and gasped. She rushed over.  
  
" How long has that cut on your leg been there!? Have you disinfected it!?"  
  
" There was no water around when I put the bandage on. But the bandage has a disinfectant on the inside, so I guess its okay." Nurse Amy sighed in relief.  
  
" Oh! I guess you'll be wanting your Pokémon healed."  
  
Mama, who is this lady? Prida said, staring at Nurse Amy. I put Jade back in her Pokéball and gave all my Pokéballs to Nurse Amy, then answered Prida.  
  
" Her name is Nurse Amy. She heals our friends so they can do stuff that Pokémon do better."  
  
When are they gonna come back? I miss Jade!  
  
" In a few minutes, don't worry." I consoled her. It didn't work. Prida worriedly asked,  
  
What's a minute? I sighed, and looked at my Pokégear. I counted down from sixty.  
  
" The time that elapsed was a minute."  
  
Okay, Mama. What's 'elapsed' mean?  
  
" It means the time that went by." Prida was silent. I noted on the great intelligence of baby Dratini. No baby human could hold a conversation with their mother. About four minutes later, Nurse Amy came with my Pokéballs. I released Jade. The sun was setting, so we decided to get dinner and go to bed. We had dinner in the Pokémon center; it was soda, chicken nuggets, and mashed potatoes for us humans, a salad and water for Jade, and a bottle of Baby Pokémon Formula for Prida, which had been procured from Nurse Amy. Skye had left to get dinner at home. As I got ready for bed, Prida snoozing on top of my backpack, I heard a yell from the lobby, then a couple of barks. A dog Pokémon! Knowing that most dog Pokémon are Fire types, I grabbed Tsunami's Pokéball and lopsidedly ran for the lobby. There, I saw a Houndour cornering Nurse Amy. Natu, a Chansey, and Fireball lay defeated on the tile floor.  
  
" Houndour!" The Houndour glared at me. Quickly, I threw Tsunami's Pokéball.  
  
~~!~~  
  
The Houndour leered at me.  
  
' What are you doing? This is MY turf!' He shot a breath of flame at me. I doused it with a quick spurt of water.  
  
" Water Gun, Tsunami!" I nodded and shot a stream of water at Houndour. It carried him into the wall. He stood up, shaken.  
  
' I'll teach you!' He ran at me. Just as he was about to hit me, I jumped aside, and turned my tail to trip him. He skidded a couple of feet and growled at me.  
  
" Don't take that! Bubble!" I breathed in a breath of air, and shot a bunch of bubbles at the Houndour. They popped on his face, showering it with some water. He fell.  
  
~~!~~  
  
" Pokéball, go!" I shouted before I realized what I was doing. After all, I've done it every time I've fought with a wild Pokémon! I groaned. It sucked Houndour inside, and I got a split second to see the colors of the ball, a swirl of orange and black, before it disappeared, zipping who-knows- how-many-miles to Professor Holly's lab. I sighed, and congratulated Tsunami before putting her into her Pokéball. I then went to bed, without a word.  
  
AN: That's all for today, folks. Nothing else to say, either.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.  
  
Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission. 


	13. The Taming of the Houndour, and Mica Cit...

Labto Journeys

Chapter Thirteen

AN: Nothing much to say, heh.

Key: See chapter ten, with a new symbol: Words in bold italics(**_This_**) are the words of a machine or announcer or something on a PA system or something like that, k?

            I yawned, then felt something gently poking me.

            Mama! Wake up! It was Prida. I yawned again, then flopped over.

            " Okay, Prida, you can stop poking me. Good morning."

            Good morning, Mama! I picked up my bag, ready to get out a can of Baby Pokémon Formula, one of many Nurse Amy had given me.    Papa already fed me. I'm full! Prida happily cried.

            " Okay. Erm, can you go play with Papa or something, while I take a shower?"

            Alright, Mama! Prida slithered past the boy-girl separator curtain to Adam. I muttered a greeting then went to the bathroom and took a shower, changed, all that kinda stuff. After I came out, Prida slithered up to me.

            Hi!

            " Hello." I said. That Dratini is a bit hyper… Prida got up on my shoulders, and we went out to the lobby. Chris was waiting there.

            " Hi, Chris."

            Hi, Uncle Chris! I sighed, and went over to the phone. I called my dad.

            " Hello?"

            " Hi, Dad!"

            " Is that a _Dratini_?"

            " Yup. She imprinted on me."

            " You mean she thinks you're her mother?"

            I don't think, mister, I ­_know_! Prida indignantly said. Who is he?

            " Your grandpa." I whispered to my Dad, "  _Foster_ grandpa."

            Okay.

            " I caught a Houndour and a Chiri too, Dad. But I don't have Houndour with me because he's my seventh Pokémon."

            " Oh! That's nice. But I gotta go now, gotta go to work. See you later, Sweetie!"

            " See you, Dad." Sweetie!? I didn't have much time to ponder this, as I had to call Professor Holly.

            " Hello, Mineral Town Poké— Oh, hello, Rachel!"

            " Hiya, Professor! Did you get my Houndour last night?"

            " Yes. I'm assuming you want it?"

            " Yep. I'll transport Tsunami now, in exchange for him/her/it/whatever Houndour is." But first, I let Tsunami out of her ball.

            Rachel?

            " Hi, Tsunami. I'm gonna transport you to Professor Holly's place, okay? You'll get to have lots of fun and swim around with other Water Pokémon in a nice, big, pool."

            Goody! But, I'll miss you….

            " I'll miss you too, but you can at least hear my voice anytime, since I have a Pokégear. So, get back in your Pokéball so I can transport you." Tsunami nodded, and disappeared in a flash of red light. I looked around until I saw a Pokéball transporter. I put Tsunami's Pokéball on it, and typed in 'Mineral Town Pokémon Research Center', and pushed 'TRANSPORT'. 

            "**_Transporting Pokémon_**." The machine said in a feminine voice. Tsunami's Pokéball flashed white, and disappeared. A few seconds later, I saw Professor Holly hold up a Pokéball with a blue button on the screen.

            " Got it! I'll send Houndour now."

            "**_Receiving Pokémon_**." The place where you put in a Pokéball on the machine flashed white, and a Pokéball with a button that was a swirl of black and orange appeared.

            " I got Houndour, Professor Holly!"

            " Good. So, you have a Poliwag, a Blipeda, a Dratini, and a Houndour. What're your other three?"

            " A Chiri, a Zubat, and a Shiny Sinistar."

            " Alright. I'll see you later, then?"

            " Okay. See you!" The screen went blank.

            " All done?" Adam asked. Prida was staring at the videophone screen in amazement.

            How does it do that?

            " Well, the camera records the images, then sends them over here, then projects them again."

            Huh?

            " You'll understand when you're older."

            Okay!

            " Ready to go?"

            " When we go outside, I'll have to do something." After we went outside, I did. I released all my Pokémon, besides Prida and Jade. Prospero, Storm, Spirit, and Houndour. I quickly waved my Pokédex at Houndour.

            Hello, Rachel! They all said, in different ways, except for Houndour.

            Let's go again, let's go again! I'll teach you, human!

            " Huh? What's wrong?"

            You humans are all the same! All you do is hurt Pokémon and each other!

            My Mama's never hurt anyone, you mean old Houndour! Prida angrily shouted at Houndour.

            You? A Dratini? And you think this HUMAN is your mother? Pah! If you were born in the wild, you'd be powerful, you'd be able to protect yourself from these stupid humans! They have no special abilities, they're not that fast, they're stupid, and they've got no defensive powers, yet they hurt us with their technology! How'd they ever get to be the dominant species on this planet!?

            " You just said it. Technology, and adaptation." Adam said to Houndour.

            Adaptation? Then why aren't Eevee the dominant species, then, hmm?

            " Because they're timid, all they want to do is run around and eat clover." Chris explained to Houndour.

            Ugh! You humans are all the same!

            " No, we're not. I don't want to hurt you, Houndour."

            Prove it! How can I prove it?

            She's nice to us! Me, and Auntie Tsunami, and Auntie Jade, and Auntie Spirit….

            Auntie? Pah!

            " Please, Houndour? I want to be friends." Houndour paused, thinking.

            Fine. I'll give you a chance. But you must name me. I thought, then, it came to me.

            " Khazad!"

            Kaz-had?

            " No, Khazad! It's spelled Kha-zad but pronounced Kaz-had! It's Dwarven. You see, the most famous place with the word "Khazad" in it is the bridge of Khazad-Dum. And at the bridge of Khazad-Dum, a demon of shadow and flame attacked, called a Balrog. Shadow, flame? Dark, Fire?" Houndour laughed.

            I get it! Then, my name is Khazad.

            " Alright." I pulled out my Pokédex, and pushed the STATS button. I pointed it at Khazad.

            " **_Houndour. Male.  Level 17. Attacks: Ember, Bite, Quick Attack, Leer, Tackle._**" I nodded, and turned to Prida. " **_Dratini. Female. Level 5. Attacks: None._**" I turned the Pokédex to the rest of my Pokémon. " **_Blipeda. Female. Level 21. Attacks: Tackle, Scratch, Tail Whip, Razor Leaf, Double Team, Fury Swipes. Chiri. Female. Level 17. Attacks:, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Confusion. Zubat. Male. Level 19. Attacks: Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Screech, Wing Attack. Shiny Sinistar. Male. Level 19. Attacks: Gust, Tackle, Harden, Thundershock, Thunderwave,  Thunderbolt, Swift._**"

            What _was_ that?

            " I was just seeing what attacks you guys have."

            Attacks? Prida asked.

            " Things you do to protect yourself. I'm going to have to teach you Wrap attack."

            Oooh! How do I do my Wrap attack? I looked around, and found a stick. I held it out to Prida. 

            " Wrap your body around this, and squeeze as hard as you can."

            Okay! Prida did so, then after a moment, the stick snapped. Whoa! Prida's eyes filled with tears. I'm sorry, Mama! I didn't mean to break it! Then Prida made an odd sound that I didn't understand, technically, but still understood it because I've heard babies do it before. "TIIIIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

            " It's okay! I told you to squeeze as hard as you can, and you did! Your Wrap attack is very strong. Can you do that every time I tell you to do Wrap attack?" Prida sniffled.

            I guess….

            " Good girl." I patted Prida's head; she giggled. I turned to the rest of the Pokémon, who were talking amongst themselves. " Guys, get back in your Pokéballs, okay?" They all nodded, except for Khazad, who merely gave me a glare. He went inside his Pokéball anyway, along with the others. " Okay, NOW I'm ready to go," I said. Adam merely rolled his eyes, though I knew him well enough to know it was just a joke, and we set off, chatting. 

(…)

            We strode into Mica, and I noted the salty smell of everything. Must be near the ocean….

            Where ARE we, Mama? Prida asked. Jade smiled.

            We are in Mica city. We'll stay here a while, then go on a boat to Biotite city.

            Ooh, too much information… too much… Prida said, looking dazed. I've discovered that Prida isn't as intelligent as I thought she was. She can only digest a sentence of information at a time, if it doesn't use big words. I ran to the center, Chris and Adam following me. I then walked up to Nurse Amy once the others had caught up, and asked her to heal my Pokémon. When she was about to leave, Prida jumped in front of her.

            You're not taking my mama's friends anywhere without me! she shouted. Nurse Amy simply smiled, and scooped Prida up with the Pokéballs in her arms, and went with her to the back room. A few minutes later, they came out, with Prida riding on Jade's, who had been let out, back. No worries! I made sure she didn't hurt them! I sighed, and picked Prida up. 

            " Now what?" Adam asked.

            " To the gym, of course!" I said, laughing.

            To the gym! To the gym! …What's the gym? We all laughed at that one.

            " You'll see, Prida."

            Alright! Trusty little critter, isn't she? I turned to Nurse Amy.

            " Where's the gym?" I asked.

            " Right down the road. You should be able to find it with ease; it's the only building of its kind around here." What's that mean? I thanked Nurse Amy for the directions and headed down the road with the guys and my two Pokémon. Eventually, I saw the glass dome of a round greenhouse. I ran up to the greenhouse; there was a sign on it that said MICA CITY POKÉMON GYM. Leader: Aeris. Type: Grass. Open: 10:00 A.M. to 9:00 P.M. This sign has a lot more information on it than the one in Azurite City. Oh, well. Well, at least I've got three Pokémon that are good against Grass. We headed in, and looked around until we found a large clearing in the middle with white lines on it.

            " Are you here to challenge me?" a kind voice called out. I whirled around; a friendly-looking woman with green hair and eyes wearing a blue jacket and a long, green skirt approached me. " I'm Aeris, the Gym Leader. Are you here to challenge me?" I nodded. 

AN: Oooh! Cliffhanger! Hee hee! ^_^ I'd better go and write another chapter QUICK, so I don't have bad luck. Or something.

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.

Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.


	14. Third Badge, and the Start of Something ...

Labto Journeys

Chapter Fourteen

AN: Me: *comes in to rescue you from the cliffhanger* Time to begin the fic, ne?

Key: See chapter ten.

            " Alright, then. You go to that end of the field. We'll use three Pokémon each." Aeris went over to the opposite end of the field, and I walked over to mine.

            Use three Pokémon for what? Prida wondered. I sighed, took her off my shoulders where she was coiled up, and set her on the grass next to Jade.

            " Stay there, alright?" Prida nodded.

            " Are you ready? Go, Fierra!" A cute, green rat-like Pokémon appeared. It had some plants growing out of its back.

            " Go, Prospero!" I countered. I'd use Khazad, but if he gets hurt, that blows my chance of ever earning his trust.

~~!~~

            A small Fierra in a field of grass appeared before me.

            " Okay, Prospero, use Supersonic!" Rachel yelled. I obediently sent a some sonic waves out of my mouth. They hit Fierra, and she became dizzy.

            " Shake it off, Fierra!" Fierra shook her head and fur, and got rid of the effects of my Supersonic. "Vine Whip!" Two thin vines came out of the plants of Fierra's back and raced toward me.

            " Get of the way!" I banked a hard right, and flew straight for Fierra's head, as her vines started to chase me from behind. I waited until I had almost hit her head, and the vines had almost hit me, then the vines hit Fierra in the head. She appeared hurt, as she retracted her vines. "Bite attack, Prospero!" I got my fangs down on Fierra's tummy, and squeezed, careful not to drain anything. I felt Fierra go limp, and I dropped her. She's just unconscious, I might have accidentally swallowed a few hairs, that's the only damage. 

            " Fierra, return." The green-haired woman sadly said. Fierra was sucked up into her Pokéball. " Go, Ivysaur!" she shouted. A small reptilian with a plant on her back glared up at me, but said nothing. " Razor Leaf, Ivysaur!" Ivysaur sent a few leaves at me. A dodged must of them, but one hit me full in the face. I shrieked in the pain it caused, but overcame it.

            " Leech Life, Prospero!" I bit Ivysaur as I did Fierra, but sucked energy out of her. I felt myself getting restored to full, then backed off, hitting her with my wing. She looked a bit woozy.

            " It's okay, Ivysaur! Use Sleep Powder!" Uh oh! I lost my first battle ever because I fell asleep, I can't let it happen this time! As soon as Ivysaur sent out the powder, I flapped my wings hard. The wind caused by it made the powder settle, instead, on Ivysaur. She held her breath, finally inhaled, and fell asleep. " Good tactics! Ivysaur, return!" Before she could call out another Pokémon, I felt a sensation going all over my body. I became temporarily blind, so closed my eyes. I felt my wings getting bigger, my feet getting bigger, my overall self getting bigger. My tongue grew enormously. Finally, the light stopped, and I looked at myself. My sight is _much_ better! I realized--I'm a Golbat! Alright! 

            " That's nice that your Zubat evolved, but it's time to continue! Cactuoi, go!" A small, friendly-looking, humanoid cactus appeared.

            " Screech, Prospero!" Rachel ordered. I emitted a high-pitched shriek at Cactuoi. He covered his ears, then after a few moments, put his hands down again. He grinned.

            " Use your Slash attack, Cactuoi!" The long claws on Cactuoi's appendages glowed. He jumped up, and let a long slash run across my body from the claws. Agh! I flapped my wings, but then fell. Well, at least I didn't disappoint my friend, like I did last time.

            " Prospero, good job! You've deserved a break. Return!" I gratefully went into my Pokéball, as you can't feel pain in that thing. Mercy from the inventor, I guess. 

~~!~~

            I wasn't too disappointed that Prospero lost. He evolved, too, and beat two of her Pokémon! Time to test out my new Pokémon. 

            " Khazad, go!" I shouted.

~~!~~

            I appeared before a Cactuoi. So, I have to do battle? But first, Rachel consulted me.

            " Khazad, this battle might hurt you, but I'm not being cruel. Battles are just to prove that the Pokémon and their trainer trust each other, okay? Do you trust me?"

            ' Maybe. I haven't gotten to know you yet. But I will fight. It is my duty to.' I replied.

            " Great, Khazad! Go on, beat that cactus!" I tightened my muscles and growled at Cactuoi. He didn't say anything. Odd. Wild Pokémon always bluff and boast before battle. Either that, or yell at the other to get out of their territory.

            " Poison Sting, Cactuoi!" The green-haired human that Rachel was battling yelled. Cactuoi opened his mouth and sent a bunch of white, poison-filled needles at me.

            " Ember, Khazad!" I shot a bit of fire out of my mouth. They burned up the needles, and burned Cactuoi. Cactuoi ran about, his arms on fire.

            " SDR, Cactuoi!" Cactuoi abruptly stopped, dropped to the grass, and rolled about. He's so funny! When he finally got the fire out, he jumped up.

            ' You nasty little Houndour!'

            ' What're you gonna do about it? I could beat you with a paw tied behind my back!'

            ' Wanna prove that?' Without warning, two vines shot out of each of Cactuoi's wrists, at me.

            " Great Vine Whip, Cactuoi! Beat that Houndour!" Well, I know how to deal with Vine Whip! I quickly spat out a bit more fire. Actually, it wasn't fire until it touched the air, but oh well. The fire burned the vines, and Cactuoi retracted them, blowing on his burnt vines.

            " Great! Quick Attack!"

            ' On THAT spine-riddled thing!? Count me out!' I yelled at her.

            " Oops! Sorry!" Stupid human. " Try another Ember! Try to aim better this time!" Who's she, to be criticizing ME? Oh, well. I spat a bit of fire at Cactuoi's head anyway. He shrieked, then fell to the ground, defeated, the fire on his head going out when it hit the ground.

            ' Don't ever doubt me again!' I yelled to Cactuoi, then was surprised to find a pair of _human_ arms going around my body.

            " That was great, Khazad!" What? Rachel? A _human_? _Hugging_ me? " Would you like to go back in your Pokéball now and have a rest?" I nodded. I needed time to think about this. 

~~!~~

            " Good job." Aeris said to me. She didn't seem disappointed at all. " Take this. The Flower Badge. You deserve it." She handed me a pink, round badge with the symbol of a red tulip with a green stem and no leaves on it. 

            " Thanks, Aeris."

            So, this is what you do in gyms? You make Pokémon battle and you get a shiny thing? Do the Pokémon get shiny things? Prida asked.

            " We don't _make_ them battle, they do it willingly. After all, Pokémon battle all the time in the wild."

            They _do_!? I'm glad I wasn't born in the wild!

            " Me too, Prida." Aeris suddenly cleared her throat.

            " You're going to Biotite city next, right?"

            " Yeah," I answered.

            " Well, it's not any of my business, but I know a way you could tickets on the S. S. Triton."

            " Really? How?" The S. S. Triton is like the S.S. Anne II or the S. S. Aqua—It's a really cool luxury ship that can hold a lot of people.

            " There's a contest going on in Mica in a week. It's basically a tournament. The grand prize is a lot of money—about $500. That's practically the only way to afford tickets on Triton, unless you're rich. Tickets are really expensive. That's why most trainers skip right by Biotite city. But you'll have to be fast—Only sixteen trainers can go into the tournament. And there is a small fee."

            " Where do I sign up?"

            " At the Pokémon Center. Ask Nurse Amy."

            " Okay!" I smiled at Aeris. " I'll see you later, then, okay?"

            " Yes, and that will indeed be a true statement. I referee the tournament."

            " Alright. Bye!" We sped back to the center. After I gave Prospero's and Khazad's Pokéballs to Nurse Amy for healing, I asked her about the tournament. She pointed to a clipboard and a pen chained to the desk, then left for the back room. There was a sign-up sheet, fifteen spots had already been filled! I quickly signed my name on the last slot, my age, my hometown, then looked to the other line on the slot. It said "Background check reference(s). An unbiased person(or more) who can be asked about your background." I looked at it, then filled in the names " David Evans" and " Professor Ashley Holly". Then Nurse Amy came back with Prospero and Khazad, and looked at the sheet.

            " So, you're joining the Mica City Amateur Pokémon Tournament? You do know there is a fee, right?" I can handle any old fee. I've got money on me, just not enough to get on the Triton. "How much?" I said, pulling out my wallet.

            " Just forty dollars." Well, I have $150 here, that shouldn't set me too far back. Especially since of the money I'll get from winning. 

            " Thanks," I said. Well, I get to lay back in Mica for a while, then go do the tournament. I'm sure I'll win.

AN: So, heh heh…. ANOTHER cliffhanger…… I love those…….. Hee hee! See you.

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.

Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.


	15. Start of the Mica City Amateur Pokémon T...

Labto Journeys

Chapter Fifteen

AN: Okay, time to rescue you from the cliffhanger. AGAIN. Heh heh.

Key: See chapter ten.

            It was about a week later. I woke up before the sun that morning—Just as well, I'll get to see the sunrise. I looked around, and saw Prida and Jade sleeping on the foot of my bed. Jade was curled up in a ball, and Prida was taking advantage of the warmth gathered in the middle. I looked past the curtain and saw that I had woken up before the guys for once. Chris is sleeping with his mouth open, drooling. Yuck. Adam looks like a little angel when he's asleep, though. Like Prida. I tip-toed over to the shower and did all that morning stuff, quickly and quietly. The eastern horizon was now just beginning to glow pink. Just enough clouds, and they're in the right places, so it'd probably amplify the natural beauty of dawn. Goody! I snuck outside and sat down to watch it. 

            " Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said behind me. It was Adam.

            " Yeah. I've always liked dawn better than dusk." I said, gesturing at the streaks of pink and orange, and the reflections they made on the clouds. 

            It's PRETTY! Prida said, peeking around Adam's leg. 

            " Hi, Prida." I said to her. She slithered up to my lap.

            Hello, Mama! Adam sat down next to me, and I continued to watch the sunrise, only this time, with company. When the beauty of it had faded away, I stood up. 

            " Tournament starts today, right?" Adam nodded.

            " It's on the soccer field of the local school. Mica Junior High, I think it's called. They're the ones sponsoring the thing,"

            " How do you know all this?" I asked.

            " Nurse Amy. She even gave me directions."

            " Okay. Where's Chris?"

            " Probably taking a shower or something. Jade is waiting in the lobby."  We went into the lobby, mostly to have breakfast. Chris was standing there, next to Jade.

            " Hiya, guys," he said.

            Hi, Rachel. Hi, Adam, Jade added. I greeted them, then we had breakfast: cereal and orange juice. Prida had her formula again. By the time we were ready to go, it was 8:30.

            " Well, the thing doesn't start 'til ten, and it takes fifteen minutes to get there. We have an hour and fifteen minutes to burn."

            " You mean an hour and five minutes. I don't want to take any chances." I corrected Adam.

            " Alright. I'm gonna go read." Adam left for the bedroom thing, then came back out with a book. Chris wandered off.

            Mama? Could you teach me more attacks? Prida asked.

            " Alright. Jade, c'mon." Jade followed us outside. I set Prida on the ground, and pondered. What attacks could I, a human, teach her? Ah ha! I held out a stick to Prida. " Use your tail to beat this stick, and don't cry if it breaks," I told her.

            Okay! Prida snapped her tail out at the stick; it broke in half. That is one powerful Dratini! Yay! Was I supposed to break it?

            " Yes, you were. And you did a Tail Whip attack."

            I want to learn more! 

            " There's nothing more I can teach you, but the others can teach you things."

            Alright! I called out Storm.

            Hello, Rachel.

            " Storm, can you teach Prida to do Thunderwave?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded. After a few antennae sparks and talking, Prida could build up a small electric charge.

            Great! That's a Thunderave attack! Prida giggled with delight. Rachel, if you don't mind, can I go fly around? Storm then asked. I nodded; he flew off among the trees. 

            " But come back in thirty minutes!" I yelled after him. He gave me the thumbs-up, and disappeared from view. Prida tugged on my sleeve.

            I learned to do this all by myself when you weren't around. Uncle Khazad helped me with it! I think Khazad is starting to trust me and Prida and the others. My thoughts snapped back to normal when Prida blew out an odd green gas out of her mouth. Uncle Khazad calls it 'Dragon Breath'! I nodded to Prida.

            " Well, now what?" I said to myself. That only took twenty minutes to do all that. 

            Well, um…. Jade was at a loss too. We went back inside, and I went over to Adam.

            " Hello," he said, looking up from his book.

            " Whatcha readin'?"

            " The Hobbit. Y'know, what that lovely novel of yours is the sequel to."

            " Cool! How far are you?"

            " The trolls just turned into stone."

            " Alright."

            " You're bored, aren't you?"

            " Yes…." I said. Then,  a thought struck me. "Not anymore! I'm gonna give my Pokémon education in classical literature!" I went over to my bag, and grabbed my tapes of The Fellowship of the Ring, my tape player, and came back to Prida and Jade.

            " Wanna hear part of the first third of the greatest novel of all time, guys?" I asked them.

            Okay! They both said. I put the tape in, pumped up the volume, and pushed PLAY.

            " **_The Fellowship of the Ring, by J. R. R. Tolkien. Read by Ian Granger. Book One, Chapter One: A Long Expected Party…._**" The tape took up the rest of the time we had to burn and we didn't even finish it! I put the tape player and stuff back in my bag. Storm was back, as well as Chris. I put Storm back in his Pokéball, and we set off for the school. In ten minutes, not fifteen, we were there. Aeris greeted us at the door.

            " A little early, aren't you?" she said, smiling.

            " I didn't want to take any chances," I replied.

            " Well, neither did any of the other trainers. They're here too." She directed me to the soccer field, where there were a few adults, ten boy trainers, and five girls. A few of them had a Pokémon out—There was a girl with a Murkrow, a boy with a Totodile, and a few others. The small stands at either side of the soccer field gradually filled up with people. Aeris and an important-looking man consulted all of us. Adam and Chris were in the stands. 

            " Greetings, trainers. I'm sure you're all very proud of yourselves for being in the Mica City Amateur Pokémon Tournament, and feeling confident. I am Jonathan Newby, the current mayor of Mica. The Amateur Pokémon Tournament here is a very important event, so don't do anything to sabotage it, alright?" the important-looking man said. We all nodded. " I'll leave you with Aeris, the acting referee for the matches." Mayor Newby walked away, leaving us with Aeris. 

            " 'Kay, guys, you should just consider this a warm-up for the Labto League. It's the same in a lot of ways. There will be a silver trainer and a gold trainer, signified by those little flags in the goal spaces. I want you all to do your best. Here's a copy of the schedule thing." I saw sixteen little brackets at the bottom of the laminated piece of paper she gave me. I looked down at my name, the last one. My first match was against a boy named Lucas Simon, but I had to wait for all the other trainers in the tournament to have their matches first. I sat down on the bench, and watched the matches. The first one was between a blonde girl and brown-haired boy. The girl called out a Ponyta, and the boy answered with a Squirtle. Squirtle beat Ponyta, but then the girl called out a Gloom, who beat Squirtle and, inexplicably, the boy's Charmander. The boy called out a Noctowl, that beat Gloom. The girl called out her last Pokémon, a Flaaffy. Flaaffy beat Noctowl, making the girl the victor. The other battles continued like this—I couldn't pay attention, I was too busy thinking about what kind of Pokémon that Lucas would have. Eventually, Aeris called out through a megaphone thing, 

            " Lucas Simon! Rachel Evans! Come on down, please!" I came and went over to Aeris. She pointed to the goal space lined with little triangle gold flags. Lucas Simon, the boy with the Totodile, went over to the silver side.

            " Okay, call out your Pokémon on the beep! Three, two, one…" A resounding beep came from the megaphone. 

            " Go, Umbreon!" Lucas yelled, at the same time I called,

            " Go, Storm!"

~~!~~

            An Umbreon stood before me.

            " Umbreon, Headbutt!" Umbreon's trainer yelled. Umbreon ran at me, head down. I flew out of the way.

            " Gust attack, Storm!" Rachel called. I flapped my wings hard, and created a wind that knocked Umbreon off his feet and sent him back a couple of yards. He stood up, tired and hurt. " Now, Thundershock attack!" I sent a bit of electricity at Umbreon. He sank in defeat.

            " Umbreon is unable to battle! Sinistar wins!" Aeris yelled, holding up a gold flag. I won! Wahoo!

            " Take this!" the boy yelled as he returned his Umbreon. " Go, Lickitung!" A pink Pokémon with a long tongue appeared. " Lick attack!" Lickitung tried to hit me with his tongue. I flew out of the way again. "Never mind that! Slash attack!" Lickitung popped some claws out of his appendages, then jumped up at me. He slashed me, but I wasn't too hurt. 

            " Thundershock!" Rachel yelled. I shocked Lickitung, but he wasn't too hurt, either. 

            " Slash attack again, Lickitung!" Lickitung slashed my wings. I fell down, weary and hurt.

            " It's okay, Storm! Return!" Rachel called.

~~!~~

            " Sinistar is unable to battle! Lickitung is the victor!" Aeris called. Who should I use next? I got it! 

            " Go, Khazad!"

~~!~~

            A stupid-looking Lickitung on a grass field replaced the blackness of the Pokéball. Ha ha! Easy meat!

            " Okay, Khazad, Bite attack!" Rachel yelled at me. I rushed at Lickitung, and bit him. Hard. He shrieked. Good sound. Not when you're making it, when your opponent is making it. Unless they're using Screech or something. Then it is a bad sound. But not if YOU'RE using Screech. Then it is a good sound. And if—Okay, I bit him, he screeched, it's over with! He fell down. I beat hiiiim! Oh yeah!

            " Lickitung is unable to battle! Houndour is the winner!" that dopey green-haired lady named Aeris yelled. You BET I'm the winner! Oh, yeah!

            " Lickitung, return!" the boy shouted. He turned to the Totodile that was standing beside him. "Totodile, it's all up to you now!"

            ' Okay, Lucas!' Little Pokémon like that that are sooooooo loyal to their trainers annoy the heck outta me! 

            " Okay, Totodile, Scratch attack!" the Totodile's trainer shouted.

            " Use your Bite attack, Khazad!" Totodile ran up to me, and tried to scratch me. I bit his little claw before he could, though.

            ' OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he yelled, and retreated. 

            " Bubble Net, Totodile!" the boy ordered. Totodile blew many, many teeny-tiny bubbles at me. They formed a sort of cage around me, and I couldn't get out. They all popped and became one big bubble, which began to fill with water that came from nowhere. I jumped to the top, to get away from the water, but that stupid thing called gravity made come down again, face down in the water. I swam to the top, and took a deep breath as the water completely filled the bubble. This water is like acid to me! I tried to get my head out of the water, but failed. 

            " Houndour is unable to battle! Totodile wins!"

            " Khazad, return!" called a muffled, female voice. I was sucked into blackness.

~~!~~

            I hope Khazad won't hate me for that. Oh, well. 

            " Jade, you know what to do," I said to her. She nodded, and jumped out.

~~!~~

            The Totodile before me chuckled. 

            " Bubble Net again, Totodile!" Lucas yelled. He sent the tiny bubbles that had brought Khazad's defeat at me. I quickly popped them as they came. " Never mind that! Use Bite!" Totodile ran at me, and bit my tail.

            ' YOWCH!' I cried.

            " Get him off with Tail Whip, Jade!" Rachel yelled. I started to fling my tail back and forth, but Totodile held strong. On my final swish, his jaws gave way, and he flew a few feet away, to slide on the grass. He got back up, quivering, bruises all over him, rubbing his jaws. He shook, then fell down again.

            " No! Totodile!" Lucas yelled. He went over to pick up his Totodile.

            " Totodile is unable to battle! Victory goes to Jade and the gold trainer, Rachel Evans!" Aeris yelled. I smiled. It feels really good to win.

~~!~~

I jumped into the air, glad to win. I'm only a few rounds away from being able to go to Biotite city! I saw Aeris hand the megaphone to Mayor Newby.

" Testing, testing, one, two three! May I have everyone's attention, please?" He said through the megaphone. Everybody was quiet. " Congratulations to today's winning trainers! The second round will take place tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. sharp! Please be sure to be there! Thank you!" The people started to file out, chatting about the battles. Adam and Chris rushed over.

" Congratulations, Rachel!" Adam said.

" Yeah, congrats." Chris lamely added.

" Thanks, but where are Jade's, Storm's, and Khazad's congratulations?" I joked. Prida giggled.

Congratulations, Jade! she said. I smiled down at my Dratini. I think this is part of what Pokémon training is all about.

AN: This isn't as big of a cliffhanger as the last one, is it? *looks at all her readers glaring at her* Don't worry! I don't like cliffhangers either! Okay?

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.


	16. A Restaurant, and More of the Tournament

Labto Journeys

Chapter Sixteen

AN: Let's start the chapter, ne?

Key: See chapter ten.

            I awoke the next day, to remember that the tournament was still going on. I rushed into the shower to do all my morning duties. That sounded weird. Oh well. Once I came out, my Pokémon greeted me.

            Hi, Rachel!

            Hi, Mama!

            " Hi, guys. Where are Chris and Adam?"

            In the lobby. It's 9:15! We have barely enough time to eat breakfast! Jade cried. She started to push me out to the lobby. 

            " Good morning, sleeping beauty." Adam said.

            " Ha ha, very funny." We all ate breakfast, then went to the school. Aeris greeted us again.

            " Hello, Rachel, Adam, Chris, Prida, Jade."

            Hi, Lady! Prida said.

            Hi, Aeris. Jade added. Chris and Adams said their greetings, then we went to the soccer field again. This time there were only seven other kids, three girls and four boys. We're evening out! Alright! We all waited, and I looked at my schedule again. I'm going against a girl named "Ginger Anderson". Soon, the stands again filled with people and Mayor Newby came out again. He nodded, and handed Aeris the megaphone again.

            " Alright everybody, the second round matches are now beginning!" She called the names of a girl and a boy. I watched them battle, then the next pair, and the next. Then, Aeris called my name. " Rachel Evans!" I went over to her; she pointed to the gold goal place again. " Ginger Anderson!" It was the girl with the Murkrow. " Release your first Pokémon on the beep! Three, two, one…." BEEP!

            " Go, Maria!" Ginger shouted, and the same time I shouted,

            " Go, Spirit!" A cute little Marill appeared before my Chiri.

~~!~~

            I finally get to battle! Yay! 

            " Okay, Spirit, use your Confusion!" I nodded, and my eyes began to glow blue as I made Marill hit herself with her tail.

            ' Ack! What am I doing!?' Marill shouted. Hee hee!

            " Stop that, Maria! Use your Water Gun!" Marill aimed a stream of water at me. I quickly dodged out of the way. " That's okay, Maria! Use Rollout!" Marill rolled herself into a ball, and started to roll out at me.

            " Use Shadow Ball!" Rachel shouted. I formed a black ball of energy in my talons, and threw it at Marill. I threw more and more, until Marill stopped rolling. She unrolled her body, and I could see she was too hurt and tired to go on. Yay! I won!

            " Marill is unable to battle! Chiri wins!" Aeris shouted.

            " Oh no, Maria! Return!" Marill disappeared into her Pokéball. " Midnight, it's up to you!" The Murkrow at the human's side got onto the battle field. Uh oh! Murkrow is a Dark type! 

            " Midnight! Faint Attack!" Murkrow disappeared. I felt a rushing of wind, then Murkrow appeared right before me and slammed into me. 

            " Spirit! Try Shadow Ball!" I summoned a black ball of energy into my talons again, but it was knocked into the air as Murkrow slammed into me from behind.

            " Midnight, Clutch that Chiri!" the girl yelled. Murkrow grabbed me with her talons, and started to squeeze me. I quickly passed through her talons. " No! Peck!" I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't be scared, and Murkrow passed right through me. " Faint Attack again!" Murkrow disappeared from view, then came back in right above my head. She smashed into me, and it was just too much. I saw my world go as black as Murkrow's wings.

~~!~~

            " Spirit, return!" I called. I put Spirit's ball away, then pulled out Storm's. " Storm, go!"

~~!~~

            I appeared before a very tired Murkrow. 

            " Thundershock, Storm!" Rachel called. At the same time, the trainer of the Murkrow called,

            " Peck, Midnight!" I shot electricity into Murkrow as she flew at me. She fell to the ground.

            " Oh, no! Midnight, return! Go, Ember!" the girl called. A small Ponyta replaced Murkrow. 

            ' Don't worry, Ginger!' the Ponyta called. 

            " Okay, Ember, Stomp attack!" Ponyta rushed at me, and jumped up, trying to smash me in the head with her hoof. I quickly dodged out of the way. " High Jump attack!" Ponyta landed neatly, and then jumped so high it seemed as though she were flying.

            " Thunderbolt!" Rachel yelled. I quickly shot Ponyta with an electric charge. Her flying moment became a fall, and she fell to the ground. She shakily stood back up. " Finish it off! Swift!" my trainer ordered. I shot tiny, yellow stars out of the white, star-shaped mark on the fur on my head. The sharp, pointy stars hit Ponyta, who finally fell.

            " NO! Ember!" The girl called, rushing to her Ponyta's side.

            " Ponyta is unable to battle! Victory goes to Sinistar and the gold trainer, Rachel Evans!" Aeris called. Alright!

~~!~~

            Yes! We won! I called Storm back into his Pokéball after a quick hug. Then, Mayor Newby stepped up to Aeris. She handed him the megaphone again.

            " Let's all congratulate the second round victors! Third round matches will take place today at 1:00 Post Meridian!" Huh? Oh yeah, P. M. " Be sure to be there!" He then handed the megaphone back to Aeris. All of us trainers left, to get our Pokémon healed.

(…)

            We went into the Pokémon center, and saw the three other victors there. Three boys. Figures. 

            " Well, who is it we have here? Another trainer to beat?" said a green-haired boy with a Meowth on his shoulder. 

            " You wish!" I said hotly.

            " You shouldn't be so confident." Adam added.

            " Complacence can be your downfall, you know," Chris said.

            My Mama isn't a loser! Prida cried.

            " Whatever you say. If you win your next match at one, then we'll see who's _really _better tomorrow." The green-haired boy said.

            " How do you know you'll win your next match?" I asked him.

            " Yeah, it's against me! No way you could win!" a black-haired boy said. So I'm going to battle the blonde guy at one.

            " Whatever you say, kids. Whatever you say." The green boy strode off, chuckling along with his Meowth.

            " Jerk at six o'clock," I said, pointing behind me.

            " You bet," Chris said.

            " Yeah. Next time you see him, call him crepusculent. He'll think it's an insult!" Adam started chuckling.

            " What's crepusculent mean, Adam?" I asked him.

            " It means having to do with dawn or dusk, dawn or dusk themselves, or active at dawn or dusk. For example, Shralo are crepusculent." Shralo is a Poison/Water shark Pokémon. I shrugged, and returned Jade to her ball, then gave them all to Nurse Amy. She went and healed them, then came back. 

            " Your Pokémon are as good as new!" She happily said. I thanked her, then sat down. What to do? Ah ha!

            " Hey guys, wanna go out to a restaurant to eat lunch today?" Adam shrugged.

            " Sure, okay."

            " Alright." Chris replied. 

            What is a restaurant? Prida asked. Jade smiled.

            A restaurant is where you go to eat food. You have to pay for the food, but it tastes better than Pokémon center food.

            Oh, okay! We left to look around for a restaurant. Eventually, we came to a Chinese buffet place called China Star. I started salivating, despite all my efforts not to, thinking of chicken fried rice.

            " In the mood for Chinese, guys?" I asked them.

            " Well, it looks like _you're_ definitely in the mood for Chinese. It doesn't matter to me."

            " Sure, okay!" We went in. A Chinese-looking man saw us, and greeted us.

            " Welcome to China Star! Smoking or non?"

            " Non!" We all said forcefully. Did you know that the smoke for a cigarette is more dangerous to other people than the one actually smoking? It's a disgusting habit, anyway. 

            " Alright." He seated us at the corner between the corner and the wall. " Will you have the buffet, or order?"

            " Buffet." 

            " What would you like to drink, then?" 

            " Water." Adam replied.

            " Coke!" I said. " Oh, and some water for my Blipeda, if you don't mind?" Jade nodded, as did the man.

            " Um…. I dunno. Coke, I guess."

            " Thank you, enjoy your meal!" The man left, and came back with two glasses of a dark brown, fizzy liquid, and a glass of clear liquid. There was a dish of water, too. He handed us three wrapped straws, then left somewhere. I stood up abruptly. 

            " Jade? What would you like from the buffet?"

            Whatever you're having. I've never had Chinese before.

            I wanna try Chinese too! Prida cried. I shrugged, went to the buffet, and piled a plate high with chicken fried rice. I came back, and put it down. I got another plate, and put not so much fried rice on it. I brought it back, and put it in front of Jade. She tore into it, and three fourths of it vanished within three seconds. Seeing our amazed looks, she said,

            Most of taste is smell. I have a very good sense of smell, and fast-acting taste buds. Don't worry, I tasted it. I grabbed my spare fork, put a tiny bit of fried rice on it, and offered it to Prida. She shyly ate it, then had a very weird expression on her face. It looked a bit like ^_^ .

            Tastes good, Mama! I smiled, left again, and brought a very small bowl of the stuff for her. She ate it, slower than Jade had eaten hers. I finally got to tear in my fried rice, as Adam came back with some thick, greasy-looking noodles called lo mein, an egg roll, and some sweet and sour chicken. Chris seemed to be half-and-half with rice and lo mein. Oh well. We ate our meal, and by the time we were done, it was time to get back to the school. The bill was about 30 dollars. I got out a twenty, a ten, and a five for tip, and left it on the table. We left.

(…)

            I rushed into the school. I was only three minutes early! When I got to the field, the three boys were standing there, and the stands were already filled. There was no room for Adam or Chris, so they just sat down on the grass next to the stands.

            " Okay everybody, we're now ready for the third round matches! Simon White, Taichi Kusaka, please come here!" Whoa! The green-haired guy was Japanese? He sure doesn't look it! I watched as Taichi's Meowth beat the snot out of Simon's Nidorino, Magnemite, and Raticate. 

            " Raticate is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meowth and the silver trainer, Taichi Kusaka!" Aeris called. " Now, Rachel Evans, Harry Abbott, please come here!" The blonde guy and I went down to Aeris. " Rachel, you're the gold trainer. Harry, you're silver." I went down to the gold goal place as Harry went down to his. " Call out your first Pokémon on the beep! Three, two, one…" BEEP!

            " Go, Koffing!" Harry yelled, as I called,

            " Go, Khazad!"

~~!~~

            A Koffing? Easy!

            " Koffing, Smokescreen attack!" the stupid human yelled.

            " Khazad, Ember!" Rachel yelled. The gas came at me, but I spat some fire out at it, and it caught fire. Koffing shouted, as he was burning, then spat a tiny bit of weak acid out to quench the fire. 

            " Koffing, Acid attack!" the Koffing's trainer ordered. The acid came at me, stronger than the acid the Koffing had already used. I rolled out of the way, and the grass and weeds that were where I was standing wilted. Suddenly, I spat more fire at Koffing. But it wasn't a tiny ball, it was a constant stream! Ha ha! Flamethrower! Koffing fell to the ground, not purple, but black.

            " Koffing is unable to battle! Houndour is the victor!" I grinned.

            " Koffing, return! Go, Tentacool!" A Tentacool appeared before me. Okay, not so easy…

            " Tentacool, Poison Sting!" Several white, poison-filled needles flew at me. This time, I didn't manage to dodge. I could feel the poison coursing through me. Agh! Pain! Not a good thing! But I'm not going to give up. No way! I stood my ground, even though I became weaker and weaker.

            " Khazad? Do you want to come back?"

            ' NO WAY!' I yelled at her. I'm not going to lose to a Water Pokémon that didn't even use a Water attack! Suddenly, the pain caused from the poison in myself turned into a sense of… power. I could feel myself changing as white light filled my sight. The white light ceased, and I looked at myself.

            ' Huh? What happened?' What happened to my voice!? I should have said, "Hound? Houndour?" But instead I said, " Hound? Houndoom?" Why did I say Houndoom instead of Houndour? ' Uh, Rachel…? What happened to me?' I asked.

            " You've evolved, Khazad. You're a Houndoom!" she called to me. That would explain the changes in my body and voice. 

            " Now, use your Quick Attack!" I rushed at the surprised Tentacool. He fell across the grass, but stood up again on his tentacles. " Bite!" Rachel shouted. I bit Tentacool, and he yelped. When I let go, he was on the ground, looking hurt and tired.

            " Tentacool is unable to battle! Houndoom wins!" 

            " No! Tentacool, return! Go, Geodude!" A rock with arms appeared. " Geodude, Rock Throw!" Several rocks fell from the sky. One hit me on the head, and my sight faded.

~~!~~

            Well, at least I'll be able to beat Geodude with ease. 

            " Khazad, return!" I shouted. " Jade, you're up!"

            Okay! She cried.

~~!~~

            I jumped out on the field, ready to get that Geodude. 

            " Geodude, Tackle attack!" Geodude rushed at me. I let loose the vines from my tail. I saw Geodude stop dead in his tracks, scared at the four thorns at either end of my vines, splayed out on the bulb at the end split into four sections, like a flower.

            ' HARRY!' he shouted. He ran back. 

            " Geodude, get out there!"

            ' No way! I'll get hurt and beaten!'

            " I said, GET OUT THERE!"

            ' No!'

            " Get your Geodude to behave, Mister Abbott!" Aeris yelled.

            " I'm trying! Geodude, go and fight!"

            ' NO! I'm not getting seriously hurt just so I can lose!' Aeris let out an exasperated sigh.

            " Geodude refuses to battle! Victory goes to Blipeda and the gold trainer, Rachel Evans!"

            " No, wait!" Harry shouted. But it was too late. Geodude had already gone into his Pokéball, all by himself. " Geodude, you little disobedient—"

            " Wait!" Rachel shouted. Aeris and Harry looked at her. " I don't wanna win just because his Geodude won't obey. Can't you let him use another Pokémon?"

            " I'm sorry, Miss Evans, rules are rules." Aeris said. " You won because Geodude refused to battle. A cowardly Pokémon is just as likely to lose as a weak one."

            ' I heard that!' a muffled voice cried. Geodude popped out of his Pokéball. ' I'm no coward! Let's go!'

            " I've already made my decision. Rachel won."

            " No, please! Let Geodude battle!" Rachel begged. Aeris is letting her win and she is saying to let Harry have a chance?

            " Alright, fine. Battle already! Go ahead, battle!"

            " Okay! Geodude, Sand Attack! Geodude threw some sand at me. I was unprepared, but still jumped out of the way.

            " Razor Leaf!" Rachel ordered. I flung my tail, and four leaves came out, and sliced Geodude's hard rock skin.

            ' I knew I was gonna get hurt…' he said, as he dropped down to the ground.

            " No, Geodude! Return!"

            " Geodude is unable to battle! Victory again goes to Blipeda and the gold trainer, Rachel Evans!" 

~~!~~

            I crouched down beside Jade.

            " You did great!" I said, patting her on the head.

            Thanks! she said. When I stood up, Mayor Newby was talking again.

            " Thank you all for coming! Please be sure to be here tomorrow, for the final match and award ceremony!" The stands emptied, and Chris and Adam came over.

            " That was great! But, why did you let Harry battle? You could have won with no wear or tear on Jade!" Chris said.

            " She didn't get hurt, so there was no wear or tear anyway. She's just a bit tired. And I wanted him to battle because I wanted to win because Jade was strong, not because she's intimidating. Can we go back to the Pokémon center?

AN: Erm. Nothing to say. Bye bye.

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.

Claimer: Labto, any and all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.


	17. The End of the Tournament

Labto Journeys

Chapter Seventeen

AN: Not applicable, as there is none.

Key: See chapter ten.

            That next morning, I got up, showered, dressed, and went to the lobby to have breakfast. I didn't see Jade or Prida until I got to the lobby. They were sitting with Adam and Chris. I went over, and Adam pushed a bowl of cereal at me.

            " Good morning. Have some breakfast." I thanked him and started munching. After we were done, it was almost time to go. Today's mood is very odd. It's very… tense. Why? Final match today, I guess.

            Feeling confident, Rachel? Jade asked. I nodded.

            " But the guys don't seem to be."

            That Meowth is powerful! Jade said. They probably think you can't beat it.

            " I do have a Ghost Pokémon, Jade."

            She's also a Psychic type. I bet he'll try to flush her out sooner, because he's seen you use her and he knows Normal attacks can't effect Ghosts, by using a Poison type. I'd never thought about that! I noted it. It's a strategy I could use sometime! We got to the school before I realized it.

            " Hi, guys. Rachel, are you ready? Feeling nervous at all?" Aeris asked.

            " No! Why would you think that?"

            " Oh, no reason. Good luck."

            " Thanks." We got to the soccer field. It seemed that the people in the stands were more tense. Chris and Adam went over to the stands, after they wished me luck. Taichi was already standing at the silver goal place. 

            " Okay, Rachel. Go over to the gold." I nodded and went over.

            Why is everybody so nervous, Mama? Prida asked.

            " Nothing you should worry about, Prida. Just relax." Prida nodded. Aeris stepped forward with the megaphone.

            " For the final match, the gold trainer, Rachel Evans, and the silver trainer, Taichi Kusaka! Call out your first Pokémon on the beep! Three, two, one…" BEEEP!!!! I waited a split second for Taichi to at least use the first syllable of his Pokémon.

            " Rhy—" A Rhyhorn or Rhydon!

            " Go, Jade!"

            "—horn, go!"

~~!~~

            I jumped out in front of Rhyhorn.

            " Rhyhorn, start off with Horn Attack!" Rhyhorn lowered his head and charged at me. I quickly jumped out of the way.

            ' RACHEL!' I yelled as he charged at me again.

            " Wrap him with your vines and keep above him!" I nodded. I wrapped my vines around the rock-like skin sticking out on his forehead, and lifted myself up, and stayed there. He eventually stopped, and looked around for me.

            " Above you, Rhyhorn, above you!"

            " Quick, Razor Leaf!" 

            ' I can't! My vines come out of my tail, and my flower does too!' I yelled. Rachel hit herself in the forehead, but then I got flung around by Rhyhorn. I have to hold on!

            " Let go and use your Razor Leaf attack as many times as you can while you fall!" I quickly retracted my vines, and began to fall. I flung my tail, once, twice, three times, four…. Sixteen razor-sharp leaves headed for Rhyhorn from different altitudes when I landed. They all hit him in different areas, and he fell down.

            " Rhyhorn is unable to battle! Blipeda wins the round!" Aeris yelled.

            " Rhyhorn, you stupid Pokémon! Return! Go, Falcro!" A Pokémon that resembled a Swahawk, only it was slimmer, lighter in color, and had two pretty tail feathers instead of one appeared. It also had light blue markings near its eyes. " Razor Wind!" Falcro flapped his wings, sending a sharp, cold wind at me. Ahh!

            " Focus Energy, and Sky Attack!" Falcro glowed, then dived at me from the sky. " Clutch!" Falcro started to lift me up in his talons and squeezed me. 

            ' Rachel, what do I do!?' I shouted. Ack! This bright sun is getting in my eyes!

            " Try to get out of his talons!" I was thirty feet above the ground, and she just wanted me to—WAIT! Ah ha! I got out my vines and started to whip Falcro's talons. He let go of me in pain. I laid the ends of my vines on the ground, then carefully arranged myself, then slid down on them as I retracted them. Suddenly, I felt my partially-bloomed flower opened a bit more, and start collecting solar energy. Ah ha! I lowered my body, and aimed my tail at Falcro. When my tail flower had collected enough energy, I let it loose, striking Falcro in a powerful Solar Beam. He fell to the ground, looking severely sunburned and dizzy.

            " Falcro is unable to battle! Blipeda wins again!" 

            " Falcro, how could you lose to a Grass type!? Return! Go, Meowth! Fury Swipes attack!" The boy shouted, his face crimson with anger. Meowth ran at me, then scratched me as many times as he could. Ahhh! I can't go on any longer! My leg muscles gave in, and I fell.

            "  Blipeda is unable to battle! Meowth wins!" Aeris called. Rachel ran over to me.

            " You're not hurt too bad, are you?" she asked. I shook my head. She picked me up, straining, and then set me down next to Prida.

            ' You did good, Auntie Jade,' Prida said. I smiled, despite my pain. Rachel will surely win now, and I have a kid here who's proud of me.

~~!~~

            After I made sure Jade was okay, I got out Spirit's Pokéball.

            " Spirit, go!" 

~~!~~

            I appeared before a Meowth, flexing its claws. I looked back at Jade. She's covered in scratch marks!

            ' YOU did this to Jade!? How dare you!?' I shouted at Meowth. He shrugged.

            ' Just obeying orders. Could we continue with the battle please?'

            " Spirit, Psybeam!" Rachel shouted. I charged up, my eyes glowing blue.

            " Meowth, Double Team!" the boy yelled. I was unsure of my target, as there were three Meowths standing there.

            " Sweep from left to right!" my trainer ordered. I started at the left, and saw the first Meowth disappear. The middle one disappeared, and then the real Meowth yelled in pain as I hit it with Psybeam. Unfortunately, two thirds of Psybeam's power was wasted on the copies.

            " Fury Cutter!" the Meowth's trainer yelled. What!? He found a way to get around the type thing! Meowth rushed at me, slicing with his claws, each one hurting worse than the one before. I fell, too weak and tired to go on.

            " Chiri is unable to battle! Meowth is the victor!" 

            " Spirit, it's okay, return now!" I was sucked inside my ball, to think and rest.

~~!~~

            Oh, no! There goes my strategy! If I had Tsunami with me, I would have used her on Rhyhorn, then when Meowth came up and beat Chiri, I would have used Jade. But…. Which one? I'd better use Prospero. He's my most experienced one I have with me, besides Jade. I pulled Prospero out, when Prida stopped me.

            Mama, lemme fight that mean old Meowth! He hurt Jade and Spirit! I wanna hurt him back! He deserves it! What!? No, I can't let Prida grow up with a sense of revenge! And she'd get beat too!

            " I'm sorry, Prida. Revenge is a bad moral. He was just obeying orders, and in battles, you're bound to get hurt. Plus, you're not experienced enough to go against Meowth. You'd lose, and get hurt. I have to let somebody else battle."

            Fine, Prida said in a huff. But I'm gonna talk with him before he fights!

            " Go, Prospero!" I yelled, noticing the look Aeris was giving me.

~~!~~

            A tired Meowth appeared before me. Before anybody could give any orders, Prida yelled.

            ' You'd better beat him, Uncle Prospero! He hurt Jade and Spirit!' Cute kid, but now I have to battle.

            " Meowth, Fury Swipes again!" Meowth started to rush at me, trying to scratch me.

            " Supersonic, Prospero!" Rachel shouted. I dodged out of the way, flew up, and hit Meowth with sonic waves from behind. He stopped and swayed. He looked up at me, and scratched in the air, then fell backward.

            " Meowth is unable to battle! The winners of the match are Golbat and Rachel Evans!"

            " WHAT!? No, I can't lose!" the boy yelled. Then, he turned to his Meowth. " Why, you little—" He made a threatening move toward him.

            " Stop, you!" a voice called. It was a brown-haired woman in a blue uniform. " You're under arrest for multiple charges of Pokémon abuse!" 

            " What!? Who are you!? You can't arrest me! I'm a minor!" 

            " Your Pokémon License negates any advantages in law of being a minor, though you might lose yours! And although it's none of your business, young man, my name is Officer May! Now, let's go, or you'll have resisting arrest on top of your original crimes!" The woman dragged him out of sight, his Meowth watching with interest, then it ran away toward the woods.

            ' My apologies for hurting you and your friends, my fellow Pokémon! I now bid you farewell!' he shouted as he disappeared in the trees. 

            " That was weird." Rachel said. " Well, battle's over! Come on back!"

~~!~~

            I returned Prospero to his ball. 

            " Thank you all for watching this spectacular event! My apologies for that little hitch with Mr. Kusaka!" He was talking about Officer May. A few people in the crowd chuckled. " But it is not over yet! The awards ceremony will take place at 2:30 this afternoon! Thank you!" Adam was the first to come over. I high-fived him, then Chris.

            " Alright! We're goin' to Biotite!" I said.

            Alright! Jade cried. I think my Pokémon have picked up saying 'Alright!' when they're happy from _me_.

            Yay! Prida said, although she was probably oblivious to where Biotite was. I chuckled. 

            " Well, we have to go back to the center to get lunch and stuff." Chris said.

(…)

            We walked into the center, and I saw the black-haired boy standing there. The boy Taichi beat yesterday.

            " Hey. Rachel's your name, right?" he said. I nodded. " Thanks for making the battle last so long. I spotted him beating his Rhyhorn yesterday, and reported him. If the battle hadn't lasted so long, he would have gotten away."

            " Oh. Well, it wasn't me that made the battle last so long. Did you see his Meowth get away?" He nodded.

            " Yeah. It'll have a better life now, I bet."

            " Yep. If you'll excuse me, I have to heal my Pokémon now. See you later." The boy raised his hand in a farewell gesture, and left. I turned to Nurse Amy. " Guys, why didn't you say anything?" I asked as she took my Pokémon into the backroom after we talked.

            " Hasn't your dad ever told you not to interrupt other people's conversations?" Adam replied. " We didn't want to interrupt." 

            " Oh… Okay."

            " Your Pokémon are fully healed!" Nurse Amy said as she deposited them on the counter. I never saw her coming. Oh well.

            Hiya, Rachel! Jade said, grinning.

            Hi, Mama! Prida added, and slithered up to my shoulders. 

            " Hi, guys. We've got some time to burn."

            Well, we could train. How much time?

            " Until 2:30."

            That's three hours, at least! Let's go! I turned to the guys.

            " We have to burn some time. Jade has suggested training. What do you think?" 

            " Sounds good." Adam said.

            " Sure, okay." I turned back to Nurse Amy.

            " Do you know any places in town that we could train at?" I asked her.

            " Well, there's the beach, and the park. I'd normally add the soccer field, but it's being used, as you already know."

            " Yeah."

            " I've had enough of beaches. How about the park?" Adam suggested.

            " Okay, sounds good to me. See you, Nurse Amy!" We left, then I realized that I didn't know where the park WAS! Adam chuckled.

            " I knew you'd forget, that's why I asked her before we left. It's next door to the gym."

            Let's go there, then. Jade said. We headed toward the greenhouse down the road. When we came to the gym, there was a pond and a small playground and basketball court standing about 100 feet away. 

            OOH! WATER! Prida yelled. She slithered the one hundred feet in record time, and plopped into the water. Come on in! The water's fine! 

            " I didn't know you knew how to swim, Prida."

            I didn't, either! Hee hee! Prida giggled, then laid down on her back in the water. I released my Pokémon.

            " Guys, ready to train?" I asked them.

            Okay!

            Sure!

            Fine with me.

            Yipee!

            Fine, human. The last was from Khazad.

            " Khazad, I thought you trusted me." I said sadly.

            PSYCH! HAHAH! Khazad rolled about, laughing. Adam rolled his eyes.

            " That wasn't funny, Khazad."

            Yes it was! So there! Khazad stuck his tongue out at us.

            " I wish I knew what they were saying," Chris said, and shrugged. I shrugged back, and addressed my Pokémon.

            " Guys, I want to see how fast you can get past obstacles. So, we're going to make a little obstacle course out of this playground. I'll show you the way to go." I hummed over it a second, then ran over to the rope ladder thing, and climbed up it. I went over to the monkey bars, and swung across, then slid down the slide. I ran over to the curved metal ladder thing, and then went across the rope-bridge thing (One rope for standing on, one for holding your balance). Then I slid down the pole, and ran over to the swings.

            " That's it. You may have some problems if you're not humanoid, but that's okay. Just do your best. I'll time you. Prospero, go over by the ladder. And no flying to get past obstacles—That goes for you too, Storm, Spirit. Spirit, you can't pass through them, either. GO!" I then yelled, and hit the "START" button on the stopwatch part of my Pokégear. Prospero clumsily used his feet and wings to climb up the rope ladder, then stopped when he came to the monkey bars.

            Erm, Rachel…

            " Keep on going, Prospero! The clock is ticking!"

            But there's a Machop in the way! Prospero yelled. I looked up, and saw a Machop hanging from the monkey bars. It easily lifted itself onto the top with one hand, and sat there, cross-legged, staring at us.

            " It's Machop! Team Rocket is nearby!"

            "Machop chop." Machop said. He jumped in front of Prospero, and flexed his muscles. "MACHOP!" he then yelled, and hit Prospero.

            Hey! Now that's uncalled for! Prospero shouted, flying up.

            " Machop chop machop?" Machop said, growling.

            Fine! Prospero yelled, getting angry.

~~!~~

            That Machop is gonna pay! I quickly flapped my wings, and he got knocked off of the platform into the gravel by the wind. He jumped up, and growled again. He leapt up on the monkey bars again, then leapt up and grabbed my wings. I can't fly with all that weight, so I fell. Luckily, I grabbed the bars with my feet and scrambled on top of them.

            " Prospero, use Supersonic to get rid of that Machop!" Rachel yelled. She's turning a fistfight (I KNOW I don't have fists) into a battle? Oh well. I obeyed her, and sent out supersonic waves at Machop. He fell down onto the gravel again, and didn't get back up.

~~!~~

            " Pokéball, go," I muttered. The ball went over to Machop, sucked him up, the button turned light brown, and then the ball disappeared. Prida came slithering over under the bars. 

            Uncle Prospero, are you okay!? she shouted. Prospero chuckled.

            Don't worry, little one. It'll take more than a little Machop to hurt _me_. Prospero then turned to me. Hey, can you make somebody else go? I'm tired. Can I go later?

            " That was surprising." Adam said. Then he shrugged. " Aren't you going to train some more? It's only noon." I nodded. Jade did the course, then Spirit, Khazad, Storm, then Prospero did it. They all did it in under a minute.

            Can I do the course too, Mama? Prida asked.

            " Alright, but if you get tired, tell me." Prida nodded, and got under the rope ladder. "GO!" Prida immediately began to slither up it. She slithered over to the monkey bars, and got across them in a most odd fashion. She would wrap her neck around the starting bar, then reach over to her tail to the next bar, let go, and hang upside down. Then she'd reach her head toward the next bar. It was time-consuming, but a very good tactic for somebody small and with a snake-like body. Then she went down the slide, and used the same tactic on the curving ladder. She finally slid down the pole in a spiral position. Then she slithered over and bumped the swing. I stopped the watch; she did it in three minutes flat. Not bad for a baby!

            Good job, Prida! Jade said, a hint of pride in her voice. 

            " That wasn't bad, for a baby." Chris added. Prida frowned.

            'For a baby'? What does that mean? Adam stepped between Chris and Prida.

            " Much as I'd like to see Chris get pummeled by a baby Dratini and make a fool of himself, we have to get going now."

            " What'd I say!?" Chris said, alarmed.

            "'That wasn't bad, for a baby.' That's implying that is she WEREN'T a baby, it would have been considered bad!"

            " Sorry!"

            " GUYS!" I yelled. The stopped their bickering and turned to me. " Can we just stop arguing and _go_?"

            I think it's the testosterone. Jade said.

            " Testawhoie?" Adam turned bright red; Chris chuckled, but still turned red.

            Guy hormone.

            " Okay, Jade, HOW do you know all this stuff?"

            Before I was a starter Pokémon, Professor Holly's aide taught all us starters how to read. I was his best student, and read all the encyclopedias in the lab.

            " Can we go now?" Adam begged.

            " And miss watching you squirm? As if!" I joked. Chris laughed at that one.

            " I'm serious. If we don't go now, we'll be late!"

            " Okay, okay! Everybody, return!" My four Pokémon disappeared into their Pokéballs. Jade scooped up Prida, and laid her on her back. Prida giggled, then Jade came over to us.

            Ready to go! she said. I nodded, and we went to the school.

(…) 

            I rushed over to Aeris. We had just gotten there; it was 2:35! We're late!

            " You're a bit late, but that's okay. These things always start late anyway. Just stand over there and wait until he calls your name. Chris, Adam, you'll have to go over to the stands. And Rachel? You can only take one Pokémon with you." I sighed, and picked up Prida.

            " Prida, can you stay with Adam for a while?" Prida nodded.

            I'd like to spend some time with Papa! I handed Prida to Adam. He stared at me.

            " Rachel, are you nuts!? I don't know how to take care of a baby Dratini!"

            " It's only for however long this thing is, and I'll just be a few yards away! Don't worry about it!" Chris started to uncontrollably laugh.

            " What's up with you?"

            " You two are already arguing like a married couple. I wonder how badly you'd argue if you DID get married?" Chris looked at the grossed-out look on my face, and chuckled nervously. Adam looked grossed-out, too, but his cheeks were pink again.

            " Adam, why do you always go red whenever Chris mentions anything involving romantic relationships? Do you hate romance or something?" Jade stared at me.

            You may be kind-hearted, Rachel, but you're not the brightest crayon in the box, are you?

            " What's that supposed to mean!?" I shouted at her. Aeris stared at us all.

            " Erm… It's beginning now…. Rachel, Jade, go on with the other two. Chris, Adam, Prida, go on to the stands.

            Bye bye, Mama! Prida yelled, waving her tail as Adam sat down in the stands. I sighed. Mayor Newby suddenly walked up to a microphone on a little raised platform.

            " Welcome everyone to the awards ceremony of the Annual Mica City Amateur Pokémon Tournament! We will now be honoring our trainers who have cared for and trained their Pokémon well!" The crowd clapped and a few cheered. Probably the parents or relatives of the two guys I was standing by. " In third place…. Simon White!" The black-haired boy walked up to Mayor Newby. He handed him a little shiny brown plaque and an envelope. Simon thanked him, Mayor Newby congratulated Simon, and then Simon went and stood where Mayor Newby told him. " In second place… Harry Abbott!" Harry came up and accepted a little silver-colored plaque and an envelope. " And in first place, the trainer who came out on top…." I waited for him to say my name. 

" Rachel Evans!" I walked up to him. He gave me a plaque, it was wood with a gold-colored metal on the top. It read,

RACHEL HIKARI EVANS

FIRST PLACE

ANNUAL MICA CITY POKÉMON TOURNAMENT

2066 A.D.

Where did they find out my middle name!? Oh, well. Mayor Newby also handed me an envelope with my name on it in gold ink. I then went over and stood by Harry. 

" Congratulations," he muttered to me. I replied with a gesture of gratitude. Mayor Newby cleared his throat.

" Let's all congratulate this year's winning trainers!" The people in the stands clapped and cheered. I looked over at my friends, and saw that Adam was giving a standing ovation all by himself, and Chris and Prida were staring at him. I suppressed a laugh, and shook my head. Adam may be my best human friend, but sometimes, he's just weird.

AN: More originalshippy hints! (Originalshipping is the belief of a romantic relationship between an original character and a canon character, or two original characters. I made that word up! Aren't I just so SPECIAL?) *coughs* Heh heh. The Tournament is finally over. Rachel: Next stop, S. S. Triton! ^_^ Me: HEY! Rachel! Get out of the Author's Notes! See that little line up there? You do not go past that line! Get back in the story! Rachel: But, but…. Me: *drags Rachel back into the story* Gotta go! See you next chapter! Rachel: *staring at the screen* ADAM! CHRIS! JADE! PRIDA! We have……. FANS! Me: *pushes Rachel into the story on top of all the other main characters. They all fall in a heap. I leave, muttering* 

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.

Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.


	18. S. S. Triton, Part I

Labto Journeys

Chapter Eighteen

AN: None here, sorry. 

Key: See chapter ten.

            I walked back from that place where you buy tickets, and looked at the three little tickets in my hand. There were five kinds of tickets: Child, Adult, Student, Senior, and Trainer. We got three Trainer tickets, and the ship leaves the day after tomorrow.

            " So, that's S. S. Triton?" Chris asked, pointing out over the harbor. I looked over and saw a huge luxury ship, with the word " Triton" in cursive lettering near the front of the ship. I think it's called the bow.

            It's huge! Jade said in awe.

            We're going across the sea in _that_? Prida gasped. She's grown a lot since she hatched. She's now two feet long, at least she was last time we measured her. She's grown mentally, too. She's more like a toddler now, and has gotten off the formula.

            " Yes, Prida. Jade, according to the brochure, the ship has enough cabins for 200 people, a Pokémon healing station, an arena to have battles, and a small natatorium." Adam explained.

            An indoor swimming pool? Tsunami'd love that! Jade exclaimed.

            " Yeah, and I still have to name and meet my new Machop. I think I'll switch out Prospero and Khazad for Tsunami and Machop when we get to the center." Our conversation kept us busy until we got there. We got our Pokémon healed, then I called Professor Holly.

            " Hello, Minera—Hi, Rachel! I got your new Machop yesterday. Are you switching out for it? I suddenly saw a Poliwag near Professor Holly's shoulder.

            Rachel? HI! It's me, Tsunami! Remember me? 

            " Of course I do, Tsunami. In fact, I'm switching out for you and Machop now." I then addressed Professor Holly. " I'll send Prospero over for Tsunami first. He evolved, by the way." I then called out Prospero.

            Hello, Rachel.

            " Hi. I'm gonna send you over to Professor Holly, okay? You don't mind?"

            No, I don't mind. It's fine with me. 

            " Good guy, Prospero." I scratched his head, and put him back in his ball. I then put it on the machine.

            " **_Transporting Pokémon._**" The machine said. Prospero's ball glowed white, and disappeared.

            " I got Prospero! Here's Tsunami." The Professor got out a ball, returned Tsunami into it, and put it off-screen, on her machine.

            " **_Receiving Pokémon._**" A glowing white spherical shape appeared. When it stopped glowing, a Pokéball with a blue button was there. I picked it up.

            " I got Tsunami! Hang on a second." I put Tsunami's ball in the pocket of my jacket, and then called out Khazad.

            Hello? Oh, hi. What do you want?

            " Khazad, I'm sending you to Professor Holly. I can only hold six Pokémon at a time, so I have to send somebody back. I just happened to pick you, okay?" I knew Khazad was different than Prospero, so I talked to him differently.

            Fine, okay. 

            " Okay, return!" Khazad went into his ball, and I put it on the machine.

            " **_Transporting Pokémon._**" The machine said, like it always did. Khazad's ball glowed white, and instantly zoomed into the lab.

            " I got him! Here's Machop!"

            " **_Receiving Pokémon._**" The machine said, and Machop's ball appeared. I grabbed it, and showed it to Professor Holly.

            " Well, now that's all done with, did you get any new badges?"

            " Yup, I got the Flower Badge." I showed her my newest badge. 

            " That's good. You're going after the Fang Badge or Torch Badge next?" Fang must be Poison, and Torch must be Fire. Hmm. 

            " I'm going to Biotite."

            " That's Fang, then. How're Adam and Chris, by the way?"

            " I'm fine, Professor." Adam said.

            " All's okay here!" Chris added.

            " That's good. I guess I'll see you later."

            " Okay. Bye!"

            " Bye!" Professor Holly replied. Adam and Chris waved, and the screen blacked out. I then headed outside, Prida and Jade following. I looked behind me, and saw Chris and Adam were there too.

            " You don't have to follow me everywhere, you know," I said to them. Chris shrugged.

            " We're just worried about you, that's all." Adam said.

            " You mean _you_ are, Adam," Chris interrupted him.

            GUYS! STOP YOUR ARGUING! Jade shouted. Or I'll use Pungency on the lot of you!

            " Okay! We'll stop!" Adam said.

            " What'd she say?" Chris asked him.

            " She threatened to use her Pungency attack. That stuff stinks to high heaven." I rolled my eyes at the boys arguing, and released Machop. He looked about wildly, as I used my Pokédex.

            " **_Machop, a Superpower Pokémon. Machop trains in all sorts of martial arts to make itself stronger._**" My Pokédex said.

            Where's my opponent!? Where is he? You called me out, I must have an opponent! Machop said, still darting around, supposedly looking for something to fight.

            " I didn't call you out for a battle, Machop—"

            No battle? Aw…. Machop looked downhearted, and sat down, crossing his arms. What did you call me out for, then?

            " As I was about to say, I called you out to talk to you and give you a name. I don't want to call you by your species name. It'd be like calling me human, or Jade Blipeda, or Prida Dratini, having their names change when they evolve. By the way, my name is Rachel."

            Nice to meet you, Rachel. I bet you're wondering why I fought that Golbat of yours, aren't you?

            " I wouldn't mind knowing why." I replied.

            " Me neither. You just popped out of nowhere." Adam added.

            Actually, I popped out of the slide. Anyway, I fought that Golbat because I knew you were a Pokémon trainer. If you saw me, you'd try to catch me. But I had to get your attention, because you were absorbed in your little wrist thing.

            " You mean you _wanted_ to be caught?" Adam asked.

            Of course! I'll only get stronger if I have lots of battles, and having a trainer is a great way to do that! It wasn't anything personal to the Golbat, I just wanted to prove my power to you so you'd want me, because I'm powerful.

            " You think trainers only catch powerful Pokémon?" I said, bewildered. 

            Well, yes. Why would they want weak ones?

            " We don't care whether the Pokémon we catch are strong or weak, because any Pokémon can become strong, even a Pidgey or Caterpie. Plus, if you catch a Pokémon when it is weak and you help it become strong, they tend to make better friends with you." I explained.

            Oh. Well, you called me out to give me a name, right? Can I make a suggestion? Machop asked. I nodded. I want my name to be… Lunn!

            " Lunn?" We all echoed.

            Yup, Lunn. You see, the park is my home. Um, former home, that is. Anyway, I heard these two kids talking about a game one day. There was this character in the game called Master Lunn, who taught a form of martial art called the "Blue Dragon Fist". I have no idea what that is, but Lunn sounded like a tough guy. What do you think?

            " Sounds good to me, Lunn."

            Whoopee! Lunn cheered.

            Lunn, you're weird. Jade said.

            " Jade!" Adam said testily.

            Yup, and proud of it! Lunn replied, and laughed. But if you mistreat me, Rachel, I'll run away!

            " Don't worry, I won't mistreat you. Oh yeah, I have to do one more thing." I pointed my Pokédex at Lunn again, and pushed the STATS button.

            " **_Machop. Male. Level 22. Attacks: Focus Energy, Mega Punch, Comet Punch, Karate Chop, Pin._**"

            " Pin?" I echoed.

            " It's a Fighting-type attack. The Pokémon pins its opponent down, so they can't move." Adam explained.

            Wanna see it? Lunn offered. I just need a volunteer.

            I'll volunteer, just as long as you don't hurt me. Jade said.

            Okay! Think fast! Lunn jumped on Jade's back. He bent his knee and put his leg on hers. At the same time, he laid his arm down on her shoulders, and exerted force. He put his other arm down to hold her other leg.

            Ouch! Hey! I see now! Lunn laughed, and rolled off Jade. She got up.

            It's a delaying move. It doesn't hurt the other Pokémon, but they are tired, and waste time getting up while you get another attack in. But if they struggle, then they can get hurt. Lunn said sagely.

            Yeah, I can see that. Jade said, exasperated.

            Hey, who's this? Lunn asked, pointing at Prida.

            I'm her daughter! Prida said, looking up at me fondly.

            Huh? That's not biologically possible. You're a human, she's a Dratini.

            Yes it is! Prida yelled. 

            " She imprinted on me." I whispered to Lunn.

            Oh. That's just cute. Lunn said, chuckling.

            " That was some attack, Lunn." Chris said. Then, he picked up his camera from where it was hanging around his neck, and quickly snapped a picture of Lunn.

            Hey! Oh, well. Rachel, can you put me back in my ball, please? I nodded.

            " Lunn, return!" Lunn disappeared into his ball. 

            " It's time for dinner," Chris said, as his stomach growled. I sighed.

            " Well, it's only 5:30. Can you hold out for half an hour?" Adam asked.

            " Uh huh."

(…)

            It's been two dinners, two breakfasts, and a lunch since we've met Lunn. Also known as two days, right after breakfast. We're going to the S. S. Triton today!

            We're almost there! Jade said, excited, as the ship came into view.

            Hooray! Prida added.

            " Yippedy skippedy." Adam sarcastically said.

            " Whatsamatter, Adam?" I asked.

            " Nothing. Everybody's so excited about some boat. It's no big deal."

            " Adam, you wouldn't even be going on that boat if it hadn't been for Rachel winning the tournament." Chris said.

            " And if it weren't for Adam, I'd be crying at home because Team Rocket stole all my Pokémon," I shot back.

            STOP ARGUING! Prida and Jade shouted together. 

            " Okay, okay!" I replied.

            I know how to get everyone in a good mood! I spy with my little eye…. something pinkish-purplish!

            " Jade's tail flower." Chris, Adam, and I replied.

            Oh, darn! How'd you guess?

            My flower is the only thing of that color around here. Well, at least Prida partially succeeded. She got us to forget about our argument. We continued to play "I spy" until we got to the dock, with Prida losing every time. Poor kid. When we were at the dock, there was a guy standing at the bit that juts out, and there was a little stairway thing coming from the Triton and going onto it.

            " Hello there! If you're passengers for the Triton, I'll have to see your tickets!" The guy said, in a really annoying perky voice.

            " Here." I showed him the three tickets.

            " Three trainers, round trip! Yes, sir! Uh, ma'am, I mean. Sirs and ma'am. You'll have cabins 23A, 23B, and 24A. Just ask for directions!" The man stepped aside so we could get on the boat.

AN: Uh, I know nothing really happened, but it was getting kinda long. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners. Lunar 2: Eternal Blue and all related insignia, including "Blue Dragon Fist" and Lunn, belong to their respective owners.

Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.


	19. S. S. Triton, Part II, and Rockets Attac...

Labto Journeys

Chapter Nineteen

AN: Uh, nada AN's today.

Key: See chapter ten.

            I looked around my cabin nonchalantly. It was like a hotel room. Two beds, a bathroom, a dresser, a TV, and a closet. A door led out to the hall, and another led to Adam's room. Just like in a hotel, rooms come in pairs. Guess that's what the guy meant by 23A and 23B. Prida slithered over to the bed I hadn't put my backpack on. Jade was sitting on it, too. I'm going to get one bed; Jade and Prida, the only Pokémon I keep out, are going to sleep in the other for the two nights we'll spend here. It's a three-day trip, and we'll arrive in Biotite just after dinner on the third day. Suddenly, the door to cabin 23B opened and Adam walked in.

            " Hiya, Adam."

            " Hi. Everybody getting acquainted with the cabin?"

            " Yeah. I'm gonna go check how Chris is doing." I went to the hall, went across it, and peeked inside Chris's room. He had his backpack on a bed, and was just standing there.

            " Hey, guys. If we're all settled in, wanna go exploring? We're not gonna just stay in our cabins all day, are we?" I shook my head. Suddenly, I heard a horn blow up on deck, and nearly fell over. 

            " WAH!" I yelped.

            " Rachel, you okay?" Adam asked.

            " Uh huh. I guess we started moving, and my inertia made my mass wanna stay in the same place."

            " Wha?" Chris looked confused.

            " The ship was moving, I was staying still. Don't you ever apply science to normal day-to-day events?" I asked him.

            I do! Jade said proudly.

            I don't even know what science is! Prida added.

            " It's a way of finding things out." I explained as I picked Prida up. " Oof, you're getting heavy."

            " Wanna go the natatorium, or maybe the arena thing?" Chris asked.

            " Sure. They're right next to each other." Right next to each other was right. They were in the same room! On one side, there were three swimming pools. A big one, a kiddie one, and a medium-sized one. The big one had like fifteen people in it. I noticed that there were a bunch of water Pokémon in the medium-sized one, but nowhere else. It makes sense. Pokémon and people should not swim together in the same public swimming pool.

            We're on an ocean! Why do they need swimming pools? Prida cried.

            " If you want to go and swim in the ocean and get left behind in the middle of nowhere, be my guest." I joked.

            Oh! Okay! I called Tsunami out of her ball.

            " Hey, Tsunami! Wanna go swim?" Tsunami nodded.

            Sure! Which one am I allowed in? The one with the other Pokémon in it? I nodded.

            " I'm gonna go for a swim." Chris announced. He went over to the changing rooms. I shrugged. Hey, I haven't gone swimming since June! I could go now, I brought a swimsuit. Cool!

            " I'm gonna go too. Are you gonna swim?" I asked Adam.

            " Uh… Okay." I went over to the changing room, then went into a stall with a plain blue swimsuit. Unlike most girls my age or older, I believe a swimsuit is something alternate to swim in, not something to show off your body. When I came in, Chris was splashing around in a pair of red trunks in the water. Adam was sitting on the edge with a white t-shirt and blue, worn-looking trunks, just kicking at the water. I sighed.

            " Aren't you gonna go in, Adam?" He looked up at me.

            " Uh, me? No thanks. I don't really like to swim. I like to get wet, but not swim where it's too deep." His cheeks were a tiny bit pink again.

            " Suit yourself." I jumped into the pool, after checking that it was at least six feet deep.

            " Uh, isn't that a little dangerous? It's only six feet deep."

            " I have a lot of buoyancy." It's true. I don't have that much mass, therefore have a lot of buoyancy. I splashed around as Prida and Jade sat on the edge with Adam. I suddenly realized that there was a shallow end.

            " Hey, Adam! You don't like to swim where it's too deep, right? There's a shallow end!" Adam shrugged and went over to the shallow end. He stepped in very, very quickly.

            " That's COLD!"

            " It's gonna be at first, buddy!" another boy said, swimming past us.

            " I didn't know it was your business!" Adam replied.

            " Sorry!" He swam off. I swam around for a while. Adam was just standing there hanging on to the edge. Eventually, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself, then headed for the changing room. By the time I came out, Adam and Chris were fully dressed.

            " How do guys dress faster than girls!?" I exclaimed.

            " Our swimsuits are less complicated to put on." Chris said. I sighed.

            " Whatever." Tsunami came up.

            Hiya! I had a great swim! Now what?

            " I dunno." I sat down on a bench and watched a guy and a girl battle. The boy was using a Bulbasaur, and the girl was using a Vulpix. I saw the Vulpix get beaten by the Bulbasaur's Sleep Powder.

            " You meanie! Vulpix, return!" The girl ran off, cried. Huh. I saw a bunch of girls glaring at the boy. I guess he had beaten them. I didn't see any boys glaring at the guy, though.

            " Hey! I challenge you!" The victorious boy said, addressing me.

            " What, you think girls are worse trainers than guys or something, and easier to beat?" I exclaimed. 

            Sexist! Jade exclaimed, thinking the same thing.

            " Well, if I fight a guy and win, will you battle?"

            " Yes."

            " Okay, I hafta find a guy…." His eyes fell on Adam. "What about you, my young scholar?"

            " Why do you think I'm a scholar?" Adam replied.

            " With your high forehead and diminished physique, you are suited for nothing else! But being a scholar is cool, you don't need anything more." Adam had gotten so angry at the first sentence that he had ignored the second.

            " Why you--! I accept your challenge! One on one, no time limit. Got it?"

            Adam! Don't get mad! Prida exclaimed.

            " My honor's at stake here, Prida. No one insults me and gets away with it!

            " I wasn't insulting you, but one-on-one is okay with me." the boy chuckled, and ran off toward the box at the end of the arena thing. Adam angrily stormed over to the other one.

            " I choose Bulbasaur!"

            " Well, I choose Natu!" A tiny reptile with a bulb on his back appeared, as did Adam's Natu. Good choice. Flying is good against Grass, and Psychic is good against Poison.

            " Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

            " Natu, Peck!" Bulbasaur rammed into Natu, and Natu pecked the air as it had the wind knocked out of it.

            " Great! Now, Stun Spore!"

            " Natu, respond with Night Shade!" The entire arena's colors were reversed, as the attention of the entire room was grabbed. Bulbasaur wasn't deterred, though. It shot a bunch of spores out of its bulb, which Natu dodged.

            " Never mind the Stun Spore, use Leech Seed!" The seed shot out at Natu, and hit it. Vines came out and wrapped around Natu, and Natu fell to the ground, eyes closed. "Haha, I win again!"

            " Natu, return!" Adam angrily shouted.

            " Bulbasaur, you need a rest." True enough; Bulbasaur was panting. " Return!" Bulbasaur disappeared, probably to take a nap in its ball. The boy sauntered up to me.

            " Now do you see that I don't care about the gender of my opponent? I just like fighting strong-looking trainers!" I snorted at him. 

            " Alright, I'll battle you. One on one."

            " Great! Haha! I'll pick first! Go, Cyndaquil!" It wasn't a surprise he didn't pick Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was tired.

            " Oh no, that's the Cyndaquil that beat my Nidoran!" a girl exclaimed.

            " Tsunami! Get over here, we've got a battle!"

~~!~~

            I jumped out in front of Rachel, ready to battle the Cyndaquil.

            ' A Water type, huh? I can still beat you.'

            " Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!" the boy yelled. Cyndaquil let a stream of smoke out of his mouth.

            " Bubble it away!" Rachel yelled. I sucked in some air, and let out a torrent of bubbles. The air in them pushed the smoke away. " Now, Water Gun!" I nodded, and aimed a blast of water at Cyndaquil. It hit him right in the back, but he looked okay.

            " Swift, Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil shot many, many sharp, pointy stars at me. I slapped them away with my tail.

            " Good idea, Tsunami! Doubleslap!" my trainer yelled.

            ' Right!' I called back. I ran at Cyndaquil, and slapped him several times across the face with my tail. He raised his paws to his face, moaning.

            " Quick, Hypnosis!" I waved my tail and my belly glowed. Cyndaquil began to look drowsy, and then, fell to the ground, asleep.

~~!~~

            " Ack! Cyndaquil, return!" The boy walked up to me. "Good job!"

            " Thanks. " The boy then walked away. Tsunami bouncily jumped up.

            Hey, hey, that was great! Suddenly, she began to glow white. She grew larger as her tail was sucked into her body, her feet became more developed, and arms sprung out of her sides. She stopped glowing; she had become a Poliwhirl!

            Huh?

            " Alright! You evolved!" I told her.

            Oh! Neat! Can I take a break in my ball now? I nodded, and hold up her ball.

            " Return!" She disappeared in a flash of red light. 

            I think its time for lunch, Jade said, as my stomach grumbled. I looked at my watch. It was 11:45! We went over to where the brochure said food was, and had our lunch.

(…)

            The rest of our passage was pretty uneventful. I can see Biotite in the distance now; it's really just a big green and gray blur. We'll be there by evening. We're on deck right now; I'm warming up, Chris is taking pictures of… stuff, and Adam is leaning against the railing, staring off into the almost invisible line I assumed was the horizon. Adam suddenly jerked his head, and pointed.

            " What's THAT!?" The thing-or things, I should say, were three small black and red rectangles, with blurry, humanoid shapes underneath them.

            " Somebody's gliding around." Chris commented. The shapes became less blurry, and bigger, and I could see that the red part was a large R on each of the gliding thingies, and the three people, or two people and a Machop, were painstakingly familiar.

            " Oh, no, not them again!" I exclaimed.

            Not who again, Mama? Prida asked.

            " The ones who almost stole Jade, Tsunami, and Prospero, and the ones who stole you as an egg!" I replied.

            They're Team Rocket! They're mean people who steal rare and valuable Pokémon, which means you're in danger, Prida! Jade yelped.

            Danger? Why?

            You're rare and valuable!

            " Ha ha ha ha ha! You should prepare for trouble!" Rita yelled, as soon as she became close.

            " That's not all, we're making it double!" Richard added.

            " To spread across the world our devastation!"

            " To blight all peoples within every nation!"

            " To eliminate the evils of truth and love!"

            " To extend our reach beyond the stars above!"

            " Rita!" Rita said, as she landed on the deck and folded her black R gliding thing up behind her back.

            " Richard!" Richard shouted, as he did the same.

            " Team Rocket will defeat you at the speed of light!"

            " Surrender now, or prepare to lose the fight!"

            " MACHOP! Machop chop!" Machop added, landing on their shoulders.

            " What are you three doing here!?" Adam cried, fingering a Pokéball.

            " We don't want much, boy. We just want the Dratini!" Rita said, pointing at Prida.

            To get her, you'll have to get through me first! Jade said, jumping in front of Prida. Rita and Richard got the message.

            " Fine, my young Blipeda. After all, if Blipeda aren't rare, they're certainly uncommon." Richard threw a small ball at Prida and Jade. It enveloped them in smoke, and then when it cleared, they were trapped in a cage!

            " HEY!" Chris exclaimed.

            " We'd love to stay and chat, but we really have to go!" Rita crowed, as she jumped off the boat into the sky, using her gliding thing. Richard grabbed the cage, and set off after her. Machop stuck his tongue out at us, and followed. Chris snarled.

            " Ferry, go!" Chris's Lapras appeared in the ocean beside the ship. I wildly looked around for an authority, but no one was on the deck with us.

            " I'm gonna go get help!" I said, preparing to run downstairs. Adam grabbed my sleeve.

            " No, we need you here! I'll send Socuh for help!" True to his word, he sent out Socuh. He jumped at Ferry, and Socuh flew below deck, chirruping. I jumped down on Ferry, where Adam and Chris were waiting. Team Rocket was already getting away! 

            " We gotta go NOW, guys!" I yelped.

            " Right! Ferry, follow those crooks, top speed!" 

            " LapRAS!" Ferry nodded, and set off. I desperately hung on to one of Lapras's spine thingies. I wasn't used to going this fast! Eventually, though, we were right under them.

            " Mithrandir, go!" Chris yelled.

            " Natu, you too!" Adam called out.

            " Storm, Spirit, go!" I added. The four Pokémon appeared before us. We—Me, Adam, Chris—simply pointed up at Team Rocket. They all curtly nodded, and flew up. They suddenly fell down again, in weighted nets. The nets soon began to drag them underwater.

            Rachel! HELP ME! Spirit cried.

            I'm drowning! HELP! Storm begged.

            " Storm, Spirit, return!" I called. The two were sucked up in their Pokéballs as Natu and Mithrandir were also returned.

            " How are we gonna get up to them!?" Chris yelled, frustrated.

            " Leave it to me!" Adam replied, getting out his pocket knife. He suddenly disappeared in a white flash! I didn't know where he was, until—

            " Hey, you brat, get off, get off!" Rita was screeching. I quickly looked up, and squinted; Adam was ON TOP of Rita's gliding thing, slashing at it with his knife! How did he do that!? He eventually slashed all the way through, and Rita yelped as she dropped. When she dropped below the water, I swore I could hear a snicker. With my attention on Rita, I didn't hear Richard do anything, until Prida's and Jade's cage was suddenly dropped on top of Ferry's back, in front of Chris. It smashed open, and Prida and Jade popped out. 

            " Okay, Ferry, head back to the ship!"

            WAIT! How's Adam gonna get down here!? He can't teleport onto a moving target! Jade exclaimed. Teleport?

            " Huh? Teleport!?"

            That's what he was doing! Suddenly, there was a white flash where Ferry had just been a few seconds earlier, and Adam appeared, belly flopped into the water, and gasped. He waved his arms about in desperation.

            " Help! I can't swi--" He suddenly dropped beneath the water, the rest of the word drowned out by burbles.

            PAPA! Prida cried.

            " ADAM!" I shouted. I took off my jacket, and prepared to dive into the water, when Jade bit my shirt.

            The current's too strong for a human! You'd drift away!

            " But Adam—"

            SEND OUT TSUNAMI! I exasperatedly sighed, and sent out Tsunami, record speed.

            Whatsamatter?

            " Adam's in the water, and he CAN'T SWIM!"

            Oh, good grief! Tsunami exclaimed. She dived into the water, but didn't come back up a moment later, as I had hoped. We waited for a minute, two minutes, holding our breath. 

AN: Ohhhhhhhhh………… I'm so EVIL…….. I'm sorry……. It was the perfect spot! I'm sorrrry! *sobs* I'll write the next chapter REALLY QUICK, okay? *cries* I think this is the cliffhanger of… uh… almost all Pokémon fanfic cliffhangers…. Are Adam's special talents revealed yet? Huh huh huh?

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia belong to their respective owners, except for the insignia I created, which belongs to me. 

Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.


	20. Team Rocket Again, and Umbreon's Flight

Labto Journeys

Chapter Nineteen

AN: Oi……. Time to rescue y'all….. Sorry!

Key: 

" Normal human speech, and untranslated pokemon speech"

' Pokémon speech, from POV of another Pokémon'

Pokémon speech, from POV of a person who understands them

" **_An announcer, the Pokédex, a machine, etc._**"

(…) Time-lapse

~~!~~ Start/End battle

~…Name…~ Changing POV

            I waited with baited breath, waiting for Tsunami and Adam to surface. Suddenly, a few bubbles appeared, then Tsunami came up, holding Adam. She laid him down on Ferry's back.

            I don't know if he'll be okay or not, Tsunami sadly said. He's inhaled some salt water.

            " Let's get back to the boat! They have medical care there!" I cried.

            " Right! Ferry, swim like your life depends on it!" Chris ordered.

            " LapRAS!"

            Someone's life _might_ depend on it, Jade said, pessimistically. 

            " Jade! Don't even think about that!" When we neared the boat again, Socuh was floating in mid-air, along with a bunch of people in White Staryu uniforms.

(…)

            " Will he be okay? Will he!?" I asked the guy. He's supposedly a doctor.

            " Don't worry. He'll be fine by the time we land, but he's resting right now." I breathed a sigh of relief.

            " Hello! I'm the patient, you're just the doctor! I'll decide when I'll rest!" Adam said as he poked his head around the door.

            " Adam! Are you okay?"

            " Yes, I'm fine."

            " No, you're not!" The doctor said.

            " Yes, I am!"

            " I'll tell you if you're fine!"

            " I'M FINE!" Adam yelled.

            " Okay. You're fine. You win." 

            Tell 'im, Papa! Prida said, giggling.

            " We _cannot_ get to Biotite soon enough…." Adam sighed.

(…)

            " Well, FINALLY!" Chris said as we stepped off to the boat onto the beach of Biotite island.

            " We're off that stinking boat!"

            " But we gotta go back in three days. We've got round trip tickets." I said.

            Aww…. Prida said sadly.

            Can we just find the Pokémon Center? Jade asked.

            " Sure. Let's go." We set off, and found the center quickly. It was right by the beach, and practically the entire front wall was made of one big window with supports here and there. We stepped into the lobby.

            " Hello! How may I help you?" Nurse Amy said cheerfully.

            " Can you heal my Pokémon, please?"

            " Of course! I'll be back in a few moments!" she replied, after I had returned Jade and handed all five of my filled Pokéballs to her. She left, then came back a few minutes later. I released Jade.

            Ah, that felt good! Jade said.

            " Will you be needing anything else?"

            " Not right now, thanks though!"

            " Alright! I hope to see you again!" I sighed, and we went outside. The sun was nearing the western horizon, but there's a good hour of light left. I got out all my Pokéballs.

            " Spirit, Storm, Lunn, Tsunami, go!" my four Pokémon appeared.

            Hey, Rachel! Why'd you let us out? Lunn asked.

            " Just to get some fresh air and exercise, you know?"

            Oh! Neat! Thanks! Tsunami said, and jumped down into the water. Storm started to fly around, and Lunn began to swim around too. Spirit stayed on the beach.

            " Great idea, Rachel. Eevee, Socuh, Natu, go!" Adam cried.

            " Well, don't want to leave my guys out. Ferry, Fireball, Mithrandir! Come out!" Chris's Lapras, Vulpix, and Skarmory appeared. Adam and Chris talked to their Pokémon, and they went to go either fly around, swim, or play on the beach. The sun halfway dipped below the horizon, when Spirit suddenly tugged on my pant leg.

            " What is it, Spirit?"

            I think you might wanna see this! Spirit led me over to a small hole. At the bottom of the hole was a spiky amber stone that was dimly glowing. I wonder what it is…. Spirit said, as she reached out a talon to touch it.

            " Wait, Spirit, don't touch it! It's a—" Adam was too late. The stone glowed white, and Spirit did, too. Suddenly, she grew hindquarters, a more developed face, and her wings became attached. She stopped glowing, to reveal a light purple cat with tan talons for front paws, and indigo wings.

            "—Sun Stone." Adam finished sadly.

            Why'd I evolve!?

            " Two kinds of Evolution Stones make Chiri evolve. The Moon Stone makes them evolve into Baliri, and the Sun Stone makes them evolve into Chara." I pulled out my Pokédex.

            " **_Chara, the Psy Sphinx Pokémon. The evolved form of Chiri. Chara's psychic abilities are much more developed, and Chara has a much more serious personality than its earlier form. Chiri evolves into Chara by use of the Sun Stone._**" Then I pushed the TYPE button.

            " **_Chara. Psy Sphinx. Psychic/Flying._**" Suddenly, I heard an evil, far-off laugh. I looked toward the sea, and saw a mechanical Seadra rising from its depths.

            " You should prepare for trouble!" called a female voice from a broadcasting system thing from within the seadra.

            " That's not all, we're making it double!"

            " To spread across the world our devastation!"

            " To blight all peoples within every nation!"

            " To eliminate the evils of truth and love!"

            " To extend our reach beyond the stars above!"

            " Rita!" Rita yelled, climbing out of the top.

            " Richard!" Richard added, doing the same thing.

            " Team Rocket will defeat you at the speed of light!"

            " Surrender now, or prepare to lose the fight!" 

            " MACHOP! Chop chop!" Machop added, jumping up to their elbows.

            " Well, well, well, all the rare Pokémon out for our picking and choosing!" Rita scoffed.

            " And a new Chara, too! Oh, how wonderful!" Richard added. Machop suddenly threw three nets over our Pokémon. One over Tsunami and Lunn, one over Natu, Mithrandir, and Storm, and one over Spirit, Jade, Prida, Socuh, and Fireball. Eevee barely escaped.

            " HEY! Don't you three ever get tired of chasing us!?" Adam yelled.

            " Do we, Richard?" Rita asked. He thought over it.

            " No, not really."

            " Well, I'll give you a reason to be! Eevee, Take Down attack!" Eevee nodded, and growled as it rushed at the mechanical Seadra. It knocked it back a few feet.

            " Great! Headbutt!" Eevee head-butted Machop off the Seadra and into the water. Machop grabbed the Seadra's tail, sighing.

            " Oh, no you don't! Go, Displatan!" Rita yelled. Suddenly, an evil-looking creature appeared on the beach. It had the build and head of a cheetah, but had six legs and was black. Worst of all, it had two long tentacles with poison barbs at the ends coming from its shoulders.

            " You too, Liunsa!" A small green snail with a maroon shell appeared. I used my Pokédex again.

            " **_Displatan, the Displacing Pokémon. Displatan has two types of poisons on its barbs: one paralyzes, the other can kill an adult human before they can even feel it._**" I gulped.

            " **_Liunsa, the Poison Snail Pokémon. Liunsa's shell is very durable, and it often can be seen rolling along in it._**"

            " Eevee can't deal with these guys all by itself! Jade, try to get out!" I cried.

            I can't! This net is made of metal or something!

            " Prida?"

            I'll try! Prida started to push through the net, but then stopped halfway. I'm stuck! I suddenly realized that it was getting into twilight.

            " SPIRIT!?"

            I'm too big to squeeze through!

            " Socuh? What about you?" I asked.

            " Socuh cuh cuh so!" Socuh shook its head.

            " Fireball!?" Chris yelled.

            " Vulpix vul!" Chris grimly looked at Adam.

            " Looks like its up to Eevee and you. I don't think the Pokémon in the other two nets can get out." Adam nodded and gulped.

            " Eevee, Tackle that Displatan!"

            " Displatan, Doubleslap!" The tiny barbs on Displatan's tentacles retracted, and it started whipping Eevee with them. Eevee cried out in pain.

            " Eevee, Bite!" Eevee dodged past another hit, and bit Displatan—in the neck. Displatan howled.

            " DIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!!!!!!!" 

            " Liunsa, Rollout!"

            " NO, YOU IDIOT!" Rita yelled, slapping Richard. Liunsa rolled up into its shell, and started rolling forward, toward Eevee and Displatan. Eevee quickly jumped out of the way, and Liunsa collided with Displatan.

            " DIS!"

            " LIUN!" Displatan and Liunsa suddenly started fighting with each other.

            " Stop it, you two!" the two combatants ignored Rita and Richard. I gulped.

            Eevee, get Displatan and Liunsa onto the Seadra, and I'll take it from there! Spirit cried. Eevee nodded. It ran back to Adam, turned around, and rammed into the Pokémon. They flew through the air and knocked Rita and Richard down, then suddenly, a thin blue beam came from the net and hit the mechanical Seadra. It was propelled into the air, and quickly got far away from us.

            " Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiin!!!!!!!" was their distant cry, and they became a twinkle on the horizon before they disappeared. The Pokémon cheered, and got out of their nets with the aid of we humans' opposable thumbs, except for Eevee. Eevee sadly looked at the stars and the dark blue sky, then back at Adam. It started to glow white.

            " Oh, no, not NOW, Eevee…." Adam whispered. But he couldn't stop Eevee's evolution. When it stopped glowing, an Umbreon was standing there. It looked at Adam.

            " Umbre…." Tears formed in Umbreon's eyes, and it turned on its heel and ran.

            " UMBREON, WAIT!" Adam yelled, and chased after Umbreon.

            " Adam, Umbreon, wait up!" I yelped, and chased after them. Chris sighed, and ran after me.

AN: Guess why Umbreon is running away? ^_^;;; Uh, nothing else to say.

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.

Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.


	21. The Return of Umbreon and a Strange Visi...

Labto Journeys

Chapter Twenty-One

By Arizima

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. For some reason, the ENTIRE CONTENTS of my documents have disappeared. So I have to start over ALL my files. Oh yes, did you think that there would be no more of Delmyr? You're WRONG! *laughs insanely*

Key: See Chapter Twenty.

            " Umbreon!" Adam called.

            Auntie Eevee!

            Umbreon!

            " UMBREON, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted. It was getting pretty dark, so I got out my flashlight. Suddenly, I noticed that Chris was gone!

            " Hey, where's Chris!?"

            " I'm not really concerned about him right now! He probably couldn't keep up! UMBREON!!!!" Adam choked back a sob, and wiped his face. " Umbreon…."

            " Don't worry, we'll find him," I said.

            " HER! We'll find HER!"

            " Okay, we'll find HER." I swung the flashlight around, and it illuminated a dark shape near the ocean. " Umbreon!" The shape turned its face toward us, and ran away.

            " UMBREON! WAIT!" Adam yelled. Umbreon turned around again, its eyes full of tears.

            " Umbre, umbreon…." 

            " What'd she say, Jade?" I whispered.

            She said that since she evolved into a Dark type, Adam doesn't love her anymore. She whispered back.

            " Umbreon, I still like you! You were my only friend for two years, you were my first Pokémon! You think I'd abandon you just because you evolved into a Dark type?" 

            " Umbre…." Umbreon nodded.

            " UMBREON!"

            Papa won't abandon you, Umbreon! Can't you just give him a chance? Prida said.

            " Umbreon!" Umbreon hesitantly nodded, then jumped into Adam's lap. " Umbreo…." 

            " You'll stay?" Umbreon nodded again. " Thanks, Umbreon. Let's get back to the Pokémon center."

(…)

            " What's up with you, Adam? What's with the good mood?" Chris asked the next morning.

            " I'm just happy! Can't a guy be happy without being questioned? I didn't expect the Spanish inquisition!"

            NOBODY expects the Spanish inquisition! Jade cried, throwing a red towel around her shoulders.

            " That joke is sixty-four years old, Jade." I said, exasperated.

            Sorry. Wait a sec, wasn't it around in 1999? It's sixty FIVE years old! Jade replied.

            " Fine. Sixty-five."

            " Well, what are we gonna do today?" Chris inquired.

            " I dunno. What do you wanna do?" I asked Adam.

            " Well, there's the gym, and the Guardian Shrine, or we could just goof off, or…."

            " Guardian Shrine?"

            " Yep! There's been big trouble ever since the guardian statues disappeared a few weeks ago." Adam explained.

            " When?"

            " On August 21."

            What!? But that's the night when…. Jade gasped.

            " Night when what?"

            " The night I saw Delmyr!"

            " Delmyr? I think one of the statues is supposedly the Delmyr of legend…."

            The other one's Naraxi.

            " Yep."

            " How'd you find this out, anyway?" Chris asked, very suspiciously. Adam pointed over to the lobby.

            " Old newspapers. At least, the news. I've known the legend for a long time, ever since I read the book about it."

            " So, where is this place?" I asked.

            " I could ask Nurse Amy. Wanna go?"

            " Yeah!" I and Chris chorused. 

            " Alright." Adam called out to the lobby. " Nurse Amy?"

            " Yes?" she replied.

            " Can you tell us where the Guardian Shrine is?"

            " Hold on, come here!" The five of us (Me, Adam, Chris, Jade, Prida) were instantly obedient, and came to the desk. " You want to go to the Guardian Shrine?"

            " Yes." Adam said.

            " Okay. Go down to the Pokémart and take a left, into the center of the island. It's on the outskirts of town, surrounded by woodland. Hope that helped!"

            " It did, thanks."

            " No problem!" Nurse Amy called as we headed out.

(…)

            " This is getting extremely boring…." Chris muttered. " We've been walking for an hour, and there's nothing to photograph and we're not there yet."

            " I'm about to start sleepwalking myself," Adam said, yawning from boredom.

            " Well, we could listen to the radio," I suggested.

            " Good idea!" I flipped open my Pokégear, which was on my wrist. The clock was on the lid, which I had flipped up. On the inside, there were two antennae which could be flipped up. There was a symbol by one that looked like a phone, and a phone number pad, and an odd symbol by the other one, with two dials: volume and tuning. I flipped up that one and twiddled the dials until I found a classical music station. I like classical music, but I like techno, new age, and contemporary Christian, which is a certain kind of religious music, better.

            " How about this, guys?"

            " Sounds good," Adam said, tapping his foot.

            " Yeah, it's okay." I smiled and turned up the volume. Prida, who was on Jade's back, waved her head while humming the song.

            " Hey, we gotta keep going," I said, and our feet were busy again. The number of houses decreased and they were further apart, until we were in pure woods. 

            " Hey, we might have the chance to catch something in here," Chris commented.

            " Nah, not in the mood. If something I really wanna catch pops up, maybe." I replied.

            " I don't like to have very many Pokémon. Too much to keep track of and feed." Adam said. " Three is enough for me." 

            Hey, what about us? We might want to have new buddies! Jade rebutted.

            " Jade…."

            Just kidding. The path opened up in front of us, and I could see part of an ancient stone building. 

            " Hey guys, this is it!" I cried and ran ahead. The path became a clearing, with the building in the middle. It looked like we were at the back, all that was there was a big stone wall and a pointed roof. I walked around until I came to the front. It had stone steps which led to a ledge a bit taller than me, which was part of sort of covered porch. There were two rather large parts of the ledge that stuck out on either side of the steps. In the center of the wall behind the porch, there was a large, ominous doorway. I stood there, staring at it in awe, when Adam, Chris and my Pokémon came around and stood by me. Suddenly, the images my eyes were sending me were replaced by something else. It was the clearing, only the building looked a LOT younger, and it was springtime, as there were flower-like things in the trees. On the two parts of the ledge, there were two statues. One I recognized as Delmyr, but I could tell what he was more clearly: a lion with wings and two tails. The other statue looked like a winged lioness, with just one tail, and odd markings on her forehead and paws. They were both sitting down, looking as though they were at a formal occasion, they were sitting so stiffly.  As suddenly as the image appeared in my head, it was gone. It was only there for a split second. I looked around, blinking.

            " Rachel? You okay?" Adam asked.

            " Huh?"

            " You looked distracted for a second. Like you were seeing something we weren't." Chris explained. They looked genuinely worried.

            " Oh, it's nothing."

            Are you sure? You looked like you were having a vision or a premonition or something. Jade said, staring at me.

            " I'm okay!"

            Mama?

            " What!?" I snapped.

            I just…. Never mind! Prida began wailing in a high-pitched voice.

            " Prida, Prida, it's okay! Tell me what you wanted to say!"

            I just wanted to ask what was going on that Papa and Chris and Auntie Jade were so worried! I'm soooorrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!

            " It's okay, I was just annoyed!" Prida sniffled and looked up at me.

            Alright, Mama…. I picked up Prida. She put her head on my shoulder, sniffling. Sudddenly, she looked at me. Mama?

            " What?"

            I have to go potty.

AN: Sorry it was so short. But I've made a rule for myself: Only two major events per chapter. Sorry. Please don't burn me at the stake! *shrinks back* I'll… just go and post this now…. 

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.

Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.


	22. Discoveries and Conversations

Labto Journeys

Chapter Twenty-Two

By Arizima

AN: No AN today.

Key: See Chapter Twenty.

            After Prida "went potty", I looked up at the shrine again, and went up the steps. Jade and Prida followed.

            " Rachel, are you sure it's safe in there!?" Adam called.

            " Sure I'm sure! Come on up!" Chris and Adam looked at each other, shrugged, and walked up.

            " Okay, we're on the shrine, can we go back to the center now?" Chris asked.

            " Nope!" I looked at the huge doorway, and walked toward it. Suddenly, when I was walking into it, there was a sense of something resisting my going into it, but it relaxed, and I stepped in.

            " Ouch!"

            " That hurt!"

            Yowie!

            Auntie Jade, why'd you stop? I almost fell off! 

            " Huh?" I looked back at the others. They were sitting on the covered stone porch, rubbing their noses, except for Prida, who was just glaring at Jade.

            " Guys, come on in!" I said.

            " That's just the thing! There's a force field or something!" Adam said, then stared at me. " You… got in! How!?"

            " I walked."

            " That's not what I meant!" Adam shouted.

            " Okay, okay! This gives me the creeps." Why, though? Why had I been able to go in when they couldn't? Why did I have that vision? I'm in way over my head. I walked back out, the same resistance popping up and disappearing again. " Let's get back to the center, guys." We headed down the same path we had before. Adam kept on sending furtive looks at me, but the others were just acting normally. Finally, I turned to Adam.

            " What's with all the glances, Adam?"

            " You're worried about something."

            " How do you know!?" I'm usually good at hiding my emotions when I want to. Adam tapped his head. I gulped. " You… read my mind? I know you're psychic, but…."

            " No, I read your emotions. That was empathy, not telepathy. I can't help it. And I can only sense it when you're feeling it strongly enough, anyway. It's not like I've been training recently…." Adam looked around, then whispered, " Why are you worried?" 

            " I…. I'll tell you later." I guess I'll have to tell somebody, and Adam is the human I trust most here. We came to the center sooner than I expected. I guess time flies when you're thinking about something you're worried about. When he stepped inside, Nurse Amy waved to us.

            " Welcome back! Did you enjoy your visit to the shrine?"

            " It was alright. But we couldn't get inside…." Adam said, glancing at me again.

            " No one can! And if they could, believe me, it'd be a major tourist spot in an instant!" Nurse Amy smiled at us. " It's past lunch time, but not too much. Want some food?"

            Yeah! Jade and Prida chorused.

            " Well, the Pokémon do, at any rate! What about you?"

            " Sure." Chris replied, and Nurse Amy stepped into another back room. A few minutes later, when we were seated, a Chansey came out with a tray laden with juice, little squares of meat that I couldn't tell what they were from this distance, rolls, and Pokémon food. She set the tray down on our little table, and walked off with a cheerful " Chansey!" We picked up the dishes, and I gave Jade and Prida theirs before I started eating.

            " Those pictures I got of the shrine were great!" Chris said, getting out his photographs. His camera is the kind that develops the film while it's still in the camera. " Huh!?"

            " What is it, Chris?" I asked.

            " The pictures I took of the inside, before I tried to walk in! They're all black!" Chris showed me the photograph. It looked normal to me—dark, stone walls, and the back of my head.

            " What do you mean by that? Look, there's my head, and the walls, and the ceiling. It's kinda dark, but—"

            " What are you talking about? Those are black!" Adam said, looking at the photograph and then me.

            Looks black to me too, Jade said.

            I can't see the things Mama sees! Prida chirped. Adam gasped.

            " That's it!"

            " What's it?"

            " Can I speak to you in private?" Without waiting for my reply, he grabbed my arm and hauled me off to the dormitory thing. No one else was there, luckily.

            " Rachel, I need for you to tell me what you saw when you were spaced out in front of the shrine!"

            " Huh?"

            " Tell me what you saw!" Adam demanded.

            " Okay! It was the shrine, only it was a lot younger. It was springtime, and there were two statues in front of it. One, I had seen before in real life, and that was Delmyr."

            " Back up! You saw Delmyr, in flesh and blood?"

            " Yes! The night of August 21! Actually the morning of August 22, but oh well."

            " But that's the same day that the statues disappeared!" Adam exclaimed.

            " I know that!" I practically yelled back.

            " Then…. The legend is true!?" Adam stepped back, and rubbed his chin. " Were you the only one who saw him?"

            " Jade was asleep."

            " Alright. Tell me what else you saw, okay?"

            " Okay…. One statue was Delmyr, which was basically a lion with two tails and wings. You knew that, right?" Adam shrugged.

            " Actually, there was no description in that book. It just said they were griffins." 

            " Alright, so now you know. The other statue was a lioness with strange markings on her forehead and paws, and wings."

            " What did the markings look like?"

            " Kinda like diamonds with diagonal lines coming out of the corners in the middle, going up." I made the symbol with my fingers. " And that was all."

            " Put that together with the fact that only you were able to go inside, and that you could see what was in the photograph…." He trailed off.

            " What!?"

            " You have something to do with this legend." Adam said, finally.

            " How? It was written thousands of years ago, if not more!" I was surprised, and I remembered. The night I saw Delmyr, the morning after, I had said I had no great big destiny. Jade said that I didn't know I didn't have one.

            " I don't want to have some big destiny! I just want to be a ten-year old female Pokémon trainer!" I groaned. It isn't fair! Why me? Why not Luke or Jia or my dad?

            " Want it or not, you have it, and sooner or later, you'll have to act according to it." Adam said. I sighed. Training Pokémon is tough enough, but now I have a destiny to deal with, too! " Come on, let's go back to lunch." We started to walk back into the lobby.

            " Adam?"

            " What?"

            " Thanks."

            " Oh, er, um…." Adam stammered. " Er, you're welcome." With that, he dashed off to the table. 

            " Boys," I muttered.

            Hi Mama! Did you and Papa have a nice chat? Prida asked.

            " Uh, yeah…."

            That's good!

            Rachel, _what_ happened? You're freaked out.

" I'll tell you later."

Alright. Here, eat. Jade said, pushing my plate at me. I just picked at it, despite the fact that I usually love rolls.

" I've got a great idea for what we can do tomorrow, guys?"

" What?" I asked gloomily.

" The Biotite gym! You look kinda depressed, Rachel, and I know battling cheers you up, I've watched you."

" Yeah! Great idea, Chris! Thanks!" I said. If I got the Fang badge, I'd be halfway to being eligible to entering the Labto Championships! I grinned, and wolfed down the rest of my food. Tomorrow, I'll get the Fang badge!

AN: Don't you think that's enough for today? Ah, well. See you guys next chapter!

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia, except for the insignia I created, belong to their respective owners.

Claimer: Labto, all original characters, and all related insignia belong to me. All rights reserved, unless you have my permission.


End file.
